


Blood or Family

by Guard1ans, PhenomJak



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guard1ans/pseuds/Guard1ans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomJak/pseuds/PhenomJak
Summary: For three years, Stoick the Vast had kept hoping that his son was alive after he disappeared the night before he was meant to kill a Nightmare. But when he and his new heir, along with his friends, sail to an island known to be a place where the unwanted go, he's in for more than a few surprises.Now, his son will have to choose: Be with the family he had grown to love, or be with his blood father who has missed him terribly.(Canon divergence from the first movie, where Hiccup flees from Berk with Toothless. The divergence happened before Astrid even had a chance to follow Hiccup and find out about Toothless.)





	1. Dates and Trade Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been planning on posting the sequel to mine and Cayla's Big Hero 6 story, but I kinda got side tracked with that. I promise, I'll get it up.
> 
> Also, Cayla's gotten me deep into the How To Train Your Dragon fandom a few months ago, and she started the idea for this back in January. We've been Skyping for at least the past month for spellchecking, story improvements, and such. We already have quite a few chapters ready for posting. Though, we're debating if she should also post it on DeviantArt.
> 
> But anyway, please give kudos, comments, and bookmarks would be nice. Please enjoy!

"I swear this child will be the death of me." Ace mumbled under his breath as he trudged through the dense forest, Maria following behind.

The luminous green Memoryseeker was snaking across the tree tops, wings at her sides. She murmured a comforting tune to her alpha and hatchling.

"I know. I still worry about the boy when he's this far from town. The wild dragons aren't a problem, it's everything-"

He stopped when he heard laughter and splashing.

"Toothless! Take it like a dragon, you useless reptile! You need a bath and by Thor you are going to get-WHA!"

Ace chuckled.

"I think we found them."

He passed through some dense underbrush and made it to a bend in a river that flowed to a pond. A black dragon was sitting at the edge, covered in soap and suds and laughing as a young man broke the surface of the water and crawled out to shore, soaking wet. 

He shook his auburn hair out of his green eyes and glared at the dragon.

"You are supposed to be getting wet, not me!"

The dragon laughed harder. Ace merely watched from a distance as the young man tackled his best friend, trying to send the reptile into the pond. Sure, the boy was thin but his tenacity and stubbornness made him a formidable opponent. His only weakness is that the dragon was same as him, only stronger. The boy was flung into the pond once more.

"Having a bit of trouble are we?" Ace finally asked.

The boy looked up from his swim.

"Oh, master. Sorry. I'm trying to give Toothless a bath but all I seem to be doing is getting myself wet."

The older man laughed and went down to the shore to help pull the young man out of the water.

"Have you thought about heating the water with a dragon fire blast? Maybe he doesn't wasn't to go into freezing cold water, Henry." 

The young man opened his mouth, thought for a second, then shut it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You have a point."

The black dragon sat on his haunches and gave his best friend a smug look.

"Well, you could've heated it up without throwing me in several times."

Ace laughed.

"What's the fun in that? Now tell me why you're out here and not at the springs where the bathing pools are?"

The young man went as red as his shirt.

"Well...I asked....Crys on a date."

The older man blinked before chuckling.

"Ah. I see. I was wondering when you and her were finally going to stop beating around the bush."

He sighed and put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. If it was a complete stranger that came to my door and asked for my daughter, I honestly would be. But you're my apprentice, you'll treat her right. Besides, she can't exactly catch you when she's fast asleep after star charting last night."

He looked at his master confused.

"I checked there before I started hunting for you. I take it you forgot what today is?"

It took a moment before the young man smacked himself on the forehead.

"Crab baskets, they're coming today? I thought it was next week."

"No, it isn't. The library needs to be organized, the guest houses have to be double checked, the hatchery needs to be sealed, and the stables need to be thoroughly cleaned. And those are my duties. You're my right hand, I need you within earshot during this week."

He exhaled and gave a sad smile.

"I hate to ask this but can you put your love life on pause for a few days until they leave? We can't risk these dragon killers going after our winged brothers and sisters. Once they're gone, feel free to go after each other like rabbits during mating-"

"Master!" The young man shouted, shocked.

"It's a date, I'm not planning anything like that yet!"

Maria gave a musical trill of laughter followed by Ace.

"I'm teasing. I'm not ready for grandchildren just yet. Now rinse and dry off Toothless, and meet me as soon as you change into your best. We'll need to greet them when they come off the boat. I need you and my flower to stop me in case I decide to tear them and their village apart."

The young man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine....of all tribes you had to invite them?"

"We need trading partners, Henry. As well as allies in case that thing decides she won't tolerate the presence of two Alphas in her territory anymore. Like it or not, we have to prepare for war."

Ace looked at the young man straight in the eyes.

"Just remember, you aren't useless, you aren't a mistake, and you are not a hiccup. You are perfect in every way."

Henry gave a small smile.

"Thanks. It helps to hear that from time to time. Makes me forget the 15 years where I was."

"It's their loss, our gain. Now hurry up and get out of those clothes before you catch your death."

"Yes, sir."

The young man grinned.

"Toothless, heat up the water and get that soap off. We have work to do."

 

It had been three years since Ace took the runaway under his wing. The poor boy was an outcast, a mistake, a hiccup as he liked to say, of his village. Until he found his purpose in the form of Toothless, a Skyrunner, or as his former tribe called him, a Night Fury. The boy however wasn't the greatest at surviving. He wouldn't have made it, had it not been for a storm that caused his only child to touch down on a deserted island to wait it out. Her own Skyrunner, a dark purple one, communicated to Toothless that they wouldn't hurt his rider and soon both came to a simple settlement Ace's parents founded. A simple town with a simple name. Sunset.

 

And it grew from something simple to a small city, thanks to his apprentice's vision. He couldn't be more proud of the young man that had become a son to him.

Then he met the young man's mother. Being married himself to a rather willowy woman, who had enough bite to scare anyone who crossed her, he wasn't surprised by her appearance as she came to the town to investigate the flurry of dragons with and without riders around their island. Ace welcomed her as did the town. After all, anyone who didn't attack them on sight was a friend.

To both his and and the young man's surprise, she embraced her son and revealed that she had not been killed, only carried off. And the surprise only doubled when she brought an entourage.

An alpha and his nest.

Valka, the woman's name, explained that they had to abandon their home because a man and his dragon trapper army found it and sought the alpha's power. The scholar immediately stated they were happy to be a haven for the alpha.

And a haven it became.

Nowadays, Sunset was a place for those who felt like they didn't belong could go and it soon got the nickname, the Isle of Misfits. It wasn't a superpower. It wasn't feared. In fact, a few tribes thought it was just a legend.

But they couldn't keep that sort of freedom forever.

 

A few hours later, Ace was in his office, copying some notes he made on a local species the Vikings called the Snaptrapper, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." 

His wife opened the door.

"They're here?"

She nodded.

"Thank you. I'll head to the docks."

He got up from his chair and gave his wife a peck on the cheek before grabbing his blade from a side table and strapping it to his waist.

"Love you."

She smiled and gave him a reassuring pat on the cheek as he left the house.

 

"Come on. You don't have to hide behind a cloak. I'm sure you'll be fine." A young woman said, tilting down to look under the hood.

Henry had changed into his best forest green tunic with black stitching in the shape of leaves around the edges, fine wool pants, and rabbit fur lined leather boots. His black cloak had dragon scale plate mail hidden behind bear fur. It was usually meant for devastating winter or battle, this however was neither.

"I'm being paranoid and frankly, you don't know them like I do, Crys. They might take my head and do worse to the village."

The young woman sighed and stood straight. Her blonde hair was shoulder length with little tips of purple. Her gown a dark violet velvet with long billowing sleeves from the main land. A gold belt hung at her hips with a long tassel of jewels down the front of the skirt. Around her neck a string of pearls. She played with them, trying not to break the necklace.

"Relax. You have everyone backing you up, Hen....How's the leg?"

Henry looked down at his left leg and examined his metal prosthetic.

"Storm's coming, but other than that fine. Might have to double check it for rust after this greeting. Toothless did throw me in the water at least twice."

Crys snickered and nudged the young man with her hip.

"I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were brothers."

Henry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it does feel like that sometimes, doesn't it. Hey, you know the rules! No perching on houses!" The young man snapped at a copper and blue Nadder, or Spinetail, who squawked and flew off the bakery roof.

"I swear, he does that just to get me agitated."

"You know Franklin. Never was the shiniest egg in the nest."

The young man sighed.

"I think he fell out of said nest and landed on his head."

Crys laughed, earning a small smile from Henry. She had a nice laugh. Frankly, she had a nice everything. She marveled at his inventions, always pointing out ways to improve them. She had a keen instinct and a need for speed. She was everything his old crush wasn't.

"Well, I see you two are saving yourselves for the wedding."

They both turned their heads to see Ace.

"Dad!" Crys shouted, her cheeks puffing up.

The scholar laughed.

"Oh, are you too old to be teased by your father, my dear?" He asked, yellow eyes twinkling.

"...Maybe."

Ace laughed again.

"Ah. Thank you for the good mood, my dear, I think this will go well. Now let's go greet our guests."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the people of Sunset (and some other people not exactly native to the Archipelago) call the dragons by different names then the ones in the series. So it won't be any surprise if there is some confusion, even though most of the time, when the dragon species is brought in, we also put in which one it is.
> 
> Yes, we brought Valka in. About 2 years early, no less. XD
> 
> And if you haven't already figured it out (which is so damn obvious), Hiccup changed his name to Henry Dragonborn.
> 
> Also, before I forget... The Memoryseeker is an original dragon species created by Cayla. Their main physical features are compound eyes, antennaes, and bug-like wings. Basically, like a literal dragonfly. If categorized into one of the seven dragon classes, they would most likely be part of the Mystery class.


	2. Tour Guides

Stoick stared straight ahead as the long boat began its journey to the dock. His heir, a beefy and perfect vision of a Viking, groaned beside him.

"A trade agreement? With foreigners? Can't we just raid them like actual-"

"Silence." The chief barked, not looking at him.

"When Berk becomes yours, you need to learn that violence, though our nature, isn't always the answer when dealing with our fellow man. Trader Johann speaks highly of their weapons and tools, made of a metal lighter and stronger than anything he's seen. Gobber can't keep up with our needs against the dragons."

Snotlout grumbled. A pair of Viking twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, began to bicker while they rowed, trying to one up each other of who was the better one at the oars. They were silenced by an axe slamming into the deck by a young Viking woman, Astrid.

"Astrid! Please!" A bigger Viking with a round face and meaty arms, Fishlegs, whined.

"You'll put a hole in the ship!"

"Maybe if they took this seriously, I wouldn't need to." The shield maiden stated, pulling her weapon out of the wood.

"Astrid, chill." Tuff said.

"Yeah." His sister agreed.

"We are enjoying life, something you're incapable of doing. There is more besides killing and fighting."

She scowled and placed the axe on her back.

"Please, like you two have ever taken anything seriously."

"We do, actually." Tuff stated.

"We take our family seriously, we take our devotion seriously, and we take our jobs extremely seriously."

"Job? You basically prank people for a living."

"Ah, but there is a beauty to that. What is life without a little chaos?" Ruff asked.

"Monotony and boredom!" Tuff declared.

"We will be able to look back on our lives when we're finally in Valhalla and say we left our mark on history. Will you be able to say the same?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and turned her back to them.

"I hope their blacksmith will be able to divulge some secrets." A one legged, one armed Viking, Gobber, commented, stroking his hook hand.

"I have a few ways to make a person talk."

"Try not to start a war, Gobber. We can't have two enemies bearing down on us."

None of the teenagers knew that this trip had a ulterior motive. There was a reason why it was called the Isle of Misfits. Maybe, just maybe, he will be here among them.

Three figures stood on the well made dock as the long boat came into harbor. One a tall and lean man in a simple but well made leather vest, emerald tunic and leggings with black boots. A wolf fur cape hung around his thin shoulders and held with a pin of tiger's eye and silver. His hair was a honey shade, combed back and clean. On his waist, a blade in a green sheathe, much thinner and longer than a Viking's traditional sword, with a slight curve.

Next to him was a young woman in a violet gown, a rare color indeed, and a figure in a cloak. Stoick raised an eyebrow as the figure visibly stiffened at the sight of him. The man raised his hands in greeting.

"Welcome, Stoick the Vast. A pleasure to finally meet you at last after all of our correspondence."

He leapt off the dock and strode across the deck to face the chief, his hand out. Stoick shook it, careful not to break any bones.

"I take it you are the governor then?"

"Were you expecting a man your size?"

"Yeah!" Snotlout interrupted.

"You look like a Terror could take you down without much effort."

Ace chuckled and Stoick scowled.

"I'm stronger than I look, young man. I don't take offense. I'm retired now. I just prefer to use my brain that my brawn. Now allow me to introduce my heir and daughter, Chrysanthemum, and my apprentice, Henry Dragonborn."

Both bowed as Stoick stepped onto the dock.

"Why do you have such a dark cloak on, son?" The chief asked.

"A dragon trap, sir." The young man said quickly, as if rehearsed.

"I sprung a net of rusted spiked wire and barely survived. I lost my leg and gained some horrid scars. Nothing that any good woman should see."

Astrid scowled as he pulled away the bottom of the cloak and showed the chief his prosthetic. A wooden base with a spring and a metal foot. Gobber examined it.

"Fine work...who made it?"

"My other master. The blacksmith. I like to keep busy."

"Please don't pester the poor boy." Ace requested.

"It was my fault in the first place. Now come. I'll get you gentlemen to the guest houses and my daughter and Henry will give the young people a tour."

The young woman's face gave a flash of a frown before nodding.

"Yes, father."

Snotlout was the first of the teenagers off the dock.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, future chief of Berk."

Astrid and Ruffnut groaned as the heir shuffled closer to flirt with the young woman.

"You know-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make you regret it." Henry hissed at him.

"I have no reservations of tying an anchor to your leg and pushing you off the dock."

"Hen, chill. He isn't worth it." Crys told her friend.

"Also, is it me, or are you being extremely violent."

Snotlout scowled.

"Follow us please, we'll lead you to the town proper."

"Question first." Astrid stated, getting off the boat and onto the dock.

"Why, of all tribes, did you choose to contact Berk?"

Crys and Henry looked at each other.

"You seem the less likely to try to kill us for fun." Crys stated simply.

"Besides, we have a common enemy."

"Gah!"

Both Crys' and Henry's head shot up as a woman came down from the village.

"Ace! Edward and his brothers are at it again! I don't think Hookfang can take anymore of the abuse before he sets the entire forest on fire!"

The scholar sighed.

"Crys, Henry, strike that order and deal with that. Heavens above, I really need to think of a more permanent solution to their land dispute."

"Not a problem, dad."

"Of course."

"You young people can-"

"No- let them go." Stoick suggested.

"My heir should see how a proper future leader should act. To handle flaming tempers and swinging axes is a common occurrence."

Henry stiffened again and wrung his hands from inside his cloak. That was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Good on paper, but horrible in context. He glanced up at his master. The older man nodded slightly.

"On one condition. They leave their weapons on the ship. It isn't common practice for anyone but the guard and myself to carry weapons and we have been attacked before. They could be seen as a threat."

Stoick turned and raised an eyebrow.

"People their age have-" He began.

"Sir, I have seen many things, and there are cultures and men who will use children as tools of war. Now I believe you are above that, but still...please have them disarm, at least for the moment."

Henry relaxed. That made it a little better. Astrid glowered at him and Snotlout snorted. Fishlegs immediately set his mace down next to his things on deck and came onto the dock along with the twins who grudgingly also relieved themselves of their weapons. The chief gave the two unwilling teenagers a look. They both slumped their shoulders in defeat and dumped their weapons as well.

"Sorry if my new dress gets messy, dad."

"I'll try to keep her out of trouble sir."

Crys gave Henry a scandalous look.

"Moi? In trouble? Never! Where do you think of such things?"

For the first time since they came down to the dock, the boy laughed. Gobber froze.

"I'm not sure, perhaps the fact that you have a nose for it?"

"Alright you two I get the point, but I don't recall giving consent yet." Ace joked.

"Dad! We haven't been on our first date yet!"

The scholar laughed.

"Just go and be home in time for supper. Especially you, Henry. Your mother will get worried. When your mother gets worried, she gets Alice worried. And when my wife is worried-"

"You are made to do something, I know." Henry stated.

"This way. We'll have to go to the forest edge and we'll point out a few things, I suppose."

The groups grudgingly departed.

 

"He really needs to stop blaming himself. I was the one that walked into it." Henry stated as they walked. He was really regretting putting on his heavy cloak as the sun beat down on the group, but he could live with the discomfort for a little while longer.

After all, he wasn't completely lying about the scars.

"You know my dad. Heart as big as a mountain and deep as the ocean."

"Excuse me?"

Both turned their heads as they continued to walk to look at Fishlegs, a book and charcoal pencil in his hands.

"I just have a few questions about your island. Your buildings are stone in structure, why?"

He gestured to the houses and various other buildings made of stone brick.

"Stone lasts longer and keeps the heat in." Henry answered flatly.

"Plus, less chance of fire. See that over there?"

Crys pointed to a wide and tall building, its walls smooth with intricate carvings and columns of marble.

"That's the library. It's the most beautiful building here other than my home, the governor's manor. The stone buildings are to protect those books. Some are hand copies my dad did when he was younger."

"You guys read?" Tuff asked.

"While you're still alive?" Ruff continued.

Snotlout scoffed.

"Waste of space."

Fishlegs scowled.

"Does your father give permission to outsiders to read your books?" The timid Viking asked.

"Yes, but not without the librarian present."

She turned and began to walk backwards.

"You know, I like you. I think you'll get a lot of friends here."

The Viking blushed. The future heir scowled.

"Please, he can barely kill a Terrible Terror. If he make friends, I'll be worshiped." Snotlout boasted, kissing his biceps.

Henry and Crys looked at each other and laughed before continuing to walk.

"What?!"

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" Henry asked.

"You are on the island where those who are outcasts, unwanted, and lost go. Here we are perfect in the eyes of our peers, and you and your type are the unwanted."

He stopped and jabbed a finger into the Viking's chest. Crys stopped laughing and suddenly frowned.

"In fact, I recall stories from a certain member of our village that talks about Berk. He also tells of a certain someone that bullied him before he could barely walk fitting your description, Jorgenson."

All the teenagers stopped dead.

"He stops by from time to time and speaks about the lands he's seen since leaving your village. In fact, I think he may be in-"

Crys slammed onto his foot and twisted her heel a few times.

"Enough, Hen. I get that you're mad at Berk for how they treated him."

She gave the young man a pointed look, but still went along with the ruse.

"But you need to remember the golden rule. As I recall, most cases, he's an avid follower of it." Crys hissed.

Henry wilted. Astrid raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling they knew who the two were talking about, but to her, he never existed. He was a waste of air that frankly would've made more children just like him. He was poor stock and were he cattle, would've been put down at birth.

"...I'm sorry...I am not fond of bullies from my own experience. It was wrong of me to do that." He apologized, though it seemed hollow and more of a formality.

"What's the golden rule?" Astrid asked before she could stop herself.

Both guides pointed to a rock that was in the middle of the town circle.

"If you can't read it, it says, "Treat others how you want to be treated." It was carved by my grandfather when they first settled here. We call it the golden rule. It's what our society is based on."

Crys adjusted her belt and continued forward to the edge of the forest along with Henry.

"Now, what do you propose we do? They've been causing a lot of trouble lately."

The young scholar crossed his arms and thought.

"There has to be a reason for the dispute..."

He ran a list through his head before they all heard the cries of dragons. Very angry dragons. Astrid smirked. This was something she was good at. She cracked her knuckles and rushed past the guides towards the noise. Taking down a dragon with her bare hands will be a challenge.

"What the-"

"Oh no."

Crys and Henry rushed after her, everyone else jogging behind. Snotlout annoyed, the twins grinning and hoping for some chaos, and Fishlegs justifiably worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a small side note. While it has never been mentioned in the movies or shows, Cayla and I both like to believe that Snotlout and Hiccup are cousins, like in the books.


	3. Heir Forgotten

Edward and his brothers, Franklin and Gregory, were a trio of Nadders. They weren't the brightest and did the strangest of things for reasons that no one could quite figure out. They were wild cards on the island, neither listening to the Bewilderbeast, nor Ace, except when shouted at. They couldn't be relocated however, for fear of them falling under the Queen's control.

And currently they were picking a fight with a formally caged Nightmare, or Torchback, on the edge of town at the said dragon's personal cave home. Hookfang was ticked to say the least. He was a private dragon, one with a fiery temper and pride that came with his species. He didn't trust humans at all, letting only Henry, the young man who freed him, and the governor, the man who he considered his alpha for giving him a home and plenty of fish to eat, near him.

The Nightmare roared again at the intruders, thoroughly pissed at being woken from his nap. He wanted them gone now! But the young dragons simply wouldn't leave. All four beasts turned to see a young woman crash through the trees and bushes. Hookfang snorted. For once, a human was a welcome sight. Then the woman looked up at them with a crazed smirk. All four dragons froze, they all knew at once from her scent and from her look that she wasn't from Sunset.

"Three Nadders, one Nightmare. You will all bring me enough glory to-"

"Stop!" Henry shouted to Astrid, racing up and skidding out in front of her, grabbing both of her wrists.

"What are you doing!?" The shield maiden snapped.

"They're dragons!"

"I'm aware!" The young man shouted back.

"Unless it's in self defense, there is no dragon killing! Especially for those who do it for sport!"

Henry spat out the last couple of words.

Astrid stared at him like he grew a second head. Her eyes narrowed. She now understood.

"Traitor...you twisted, crippled, piece of-"

"I am a traitor to everyone but myself! And I'm proud of it, Hofferson! Now back off before I strike you down for attacking a member of our town!" He shouted.

Crys came through next, in her hand a small jeweled dagger.

"Easy boys. Nobody is gonna hurt ya." The governor's daughter said to the dragons, who were now just confused. She sheathed the dagger. Henry pushed Astrid away, just as the others came into view.

"We need to warn the chief! They consort with dragons!" The shield maiden thundered.

"Hookfang, ignite!" Henry ordered.

Hookfang snorted and did what he was asked and made his entire body burst into flames.

"Any of you move an inch without letting us explain and he'll roast you." The young man threatened. The Nadders scooted away from the apprentice, scared of what the human might do to them. Crys strode over and held out her hand for Edward to sniff. He pressed up against her palm and she began to stroke the dragon to calm him.

"It's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt ya. Hen is just..."

Astrid looked pissed.

"You traitors! They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! They raid to feed a queen, if they don't, they get eaten themselves! We are the only true haven from her slavery!"

All four dragons shuddered at the thought. Franklin nudged Crys to get some love too, she obliged.

"You go back to Stoick, I'm going to warn you now. We've already beaten the Outcasts and the Berserkers. We aren't scared of Berk. Besides, we were going to tell him anyway."

They all stood frozen, until Fishlegs whispered.

"How-how are you not dead yet?"

"Dragons are beautiful, intelligent creatures." Crys stated.

The Nadders preened at the compliment. Franklin showed off his spikes before smoothing them down.

"We train them here on Sunset, using techniques that my father, Henry, and our friends develop. These particular four don't have riders because the brothers listen to no one, except when they're yelled at, and Hookfang won't trust another human as far as he could throw'em."

Astrid didn't stay down, however.

"Liar! You speak of fantasies! A dragon killed the chief's wife! A dragon killed the chief's son-"

"I'm not dead, damn it!" Henry finally shouted.

The entire area went silent. The cloaked young man shook with silent fury. Crys looked at him, shocked.

"Dead...is that what you think? That a weakling....a hiccup couldn't take care of himself after doing it for nearly 15 years...You are using my name as another excuse to kill...why am I not surprised?" He said in a dead whisper.

"Henry...tell them, you can't hide forever." Crys told him, getting away from the dragons and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And...it'll make you feel better...and give me a few answers too."

The young man's shoulders slumped. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who...are you?" Ruff whispered.

Henry pushed back his hood.

"I used to go by the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but now I go by Henry Dragonborn." He announced.

All of them stared at him. He glared back. His hair had grown into a shaggy mess, a few random braids dotted here and there, thanks to a couple of his female friends who thought it would be funny. His face had lost the baby fat of his youth and gained a jaw line that his former father would've been proud of. But most prominent were his scars. The largest one was across his lips, a jagged line going cross ways from chin to barely brushing the bottom of his nose. Second most was a patch of mutilated skin on the left side of his neck, teeth marks clear and white against his pale skin.

"I didn't die by a dragon, I ran away on one to keep my conscious and my hands clean. Something that clearly, not that I'm surprised, you all managed not to do."

He sighed, the fingers on his left hand flexing, also showing wear and tear from his accident.

"I was at least expecting Jorgenson, maybe you, Hofferson. I figured you two would've married by now. I didn't calculate that the rest of my tormentors would've come too."

Fishlegs wilted and twiddled his thumbs, looking away.

"Go ahead, condemn your village to death. My master won't let you take me by force. I'm the son he never had the chance to have. In fact, he's treated me more like family than my actual blood relations did. I am apathetic at this point. I was going to at least play polite, but you all forced my hand."

Crys raised an eyebrow. He gazed pointedly at Snotlout and turned to the matter at hand. He turned on his heel and faced the dragons.

"Franklin, Edward, Gregory. There are a lot of caves on the island. Some that are big enough for you and your new family members. Now stop bugging Hookfang and let him enjoy his retirement in peace. Go on, shoo."

The three Nadders looked at each other and squawked in protest.

"If there isn't, I'll see that Drill, Digger, and Daisy can make a couple of additions to the stables, but it means that you'll have to play nice with the ones there. All of you."

He glared at Edward in particular.

"Now go or I'll have Toothless nip at your heels."

The dragons let out small squeaks at the threat and flew off. Henry pulled out a notebook and jotted down a reminder.

"Hookfang, you go back to your nap or sunbathing or whatever you do, you lazy dragon. Fun's over."

The Nightmare snorted a plume of smoke as a thank you and nudged the young man who gave the lizard a scratch between the horns. Hookfang purred and sauntered off.

"Eggs, of course. What made you think of that?" Crys asked.

"Little shard of a recent hatching fell from between of their spines. Most likely Franklin."

Henry picked up a chunk of turquoise and white egg as big as his hand.

"Master will love to examine this."

He placed it in a pocket of his cloak.

"Now for you five....or at least you, Hofferson."

"Oi! Don't use that tone with my future chieftess, Useless!" Snotlout roared.

"Congrats to you both, I honestly don't care." Henry stated dryly.

"Clearly the two of you are made for each other. You're both backstabbers and care more about your position in the tribe than the people in it."

The twins let out an consecutive "Oooooo!"

"Henry! Usually it's you reminding me of the rule, but this is the second time I've had to remind you." Crys snapped.

"The rule is a two way street." The young man stated.

"You're doing this to stroke your own ego!"

"No offense but we do kinda deserve it." Ruff said.

"Fish and us missed ya though." Tuff continued.

"The destruction with your inventions was always fun to watch."

"I do kinda miss our talks about your inventions." Fishlegs said meekly.

Henry's shoulders slumped slightly. His heart gave a small ache. However, his shoulders instantly rose as the other two Vikings began to fight.

"Since when am I your future wife!" Astrid snapped at Snotlout.

"Simple, you're the best warrior and I'm the heir, we'll have the best kids."

"I'd rather marry Useless than you!"

"Oi! He's taken, dragon killer!" Crys shouted, hooking her own arm around his. Henry blushed slightly.

"Crys-"

"He happens to be my date, not that I'm trying to make it sound like you're an object Hen, to the street dance and feast in your honor and we were planning on having a picnic and fly around when all of you are gone. Find someone else."

"Oooo! Double burn!" Ruff shouted.

"HENRY DRAGONBORN!" A loud male voice boomed in the distance though it only sounded a few feet away. The Vikings jumped.

"Well, looks like uncle is looking for you." Crys said.

"Clearly. I haven't had time to set anything ablaze yet, so it isn't the "yell" at me."

Henry sighed and pulled up his hood.

"Okay....okay. No use panicking and no use killing you right now."

The group of Viking stiffened.

"Oh for the love of Thor, it's a joke! My master was going to break the news about the dragons gently but clearly this isn't going to happen. When Hookfang or those three are involved, hel breaks loose, no offense."

The Nightmare snorted from his cave, half lidded eyes staring at the group.

"He took offense." Crys replied.

"Let's see what he wants. Father will probably want to know how it went."

"Yeah...come on. You'll do more damage here than in town. Let the dragon have his rest, he's had a hard life."

Astrid growled.

"We're supposed to feel sorry for it?"

"Don't you let warriors who have seen carnage of their fellows and be one of few to survive have their solitude? He's tired of this war just as we are, only he was in the front lines. After all, you killed his brother, Hofferson. Right in front of him." The former heir pointed out.

The shield maiden's stomach dropped. Her lips thinned to a single line.

"Now tell me, how would you feel if someone did the same to you? Oh wait, you never have. You're the perfect warrior."

Henry then walked away, Crys ushering them to follow so they wouldn't get lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Hookfang in this is, in fact, the same one who was supposed to become Snotlout's. The two of us thought that, even though only a few dragons have been mentioned to reside in the Kill Ring during the movie, we thought that there might've been more.
> 
> So, the night that Hiccup fled Berk, he was able to release a few of the captured dragons as well. But unfortunately, he couldn't free them all, due to limited time. And as you can tell, Hookfang was one of the freed dragons.
> 
> Also, Drill, Digger, and Daisy are Whispering Deaths. Or was Daisy a Screaming Death... I can't remember. XD


	4. Cover Blown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, not even two week since first posting, and already it's got almost 200 hits? Cayla was over the goddamn moon when I told her!

The man who shouted for the teens was a beefy man built halfway between a Scotsman and a Viking at a shocking 7'1". His hair was a mane of black tied in a short and thick braid and his chin had a small amount of stubble. He could carry a two handed mallet easily with one arm and was an intimidating presence. Most of all was his voice. The man had only one volume, loud. A shout from him could carry better than any war horn or dragon call.

It was no surprise how he earned the name Boom. His actual name was Bernard. He was the elder brother of the willowy wife of the governor and full time blacksmith and carpenter.

He was also a loving uncle and friend to Henry and Crys.

Boom tapped his foot, arms crossed as he stood at the forest edge. In a few moments both teens and the group of Viking guests came through the thicket.

"Ugh, my only good dress too. My mother is going to kill me." Crys moaned as she pulled out another bur from the velvet. She dusted off the front of the gown and stood up tall.

"You called, master?" Henry asked. Boom shook his head, a smile on his face and tapped the young man on the back of the head.

"Oh right, keep forgetting that it makes you feel old. Force of habit."

The young man grinned sheepishly.

"If it's work, I'll get to it as soon as we drop off the....guests."

Boom shook his head once more and pulled out a scroll from the inside of his vest and handed it to the young man. Henry opened it and read the contents.

"Oh....I see."

Crys looked at him with concern.

"Mother is scouting with Cloudjumper. The nest is getting antsy again....also that food is on the table."

All the Vikings froze.

"You've....you've been to the nest?" Fishlegs whispered.

Astrid took off.

"Oi!" Henry shouted.

"Crap, if she tells Stoick before Master does....Ugh, where's Toothless when I need him."

As if a sign from above or a bit of bad luck on Astrid's part, a white blur crashed into her before she could make a solid ten paces away, sending her to the ground and rolling away. When she stopped, she was staring face to snout with a dragon.

She screamed.

 

"A fine town you have, governor." Stoick complimented politely as Ace guided both men through the town to a set of stone stairs to the hills above.

"Your people have adapted well to our climate."

"Aye. I don't see a single shiver." Gobber commented. His best friend scowled. Ace chuckled.

"I was actually born here, Chief Stoick. A few of these families have been here for nearly three generations and those who haven't are natives of the archipelago. We are young, but we are hardly strangers to the...whims of the weather."

He coughed into his sleeve.

"Sorry about that. My constitution isn't what it used to be. My body is still paying for the gallivanting I did in my youth, but I'm sure you know about the call of adventure."

Stoick nodded sagely.

"Aye. There comes a time when every young man must see the larger world....Speaking of, I have a small question."

Ace stopped and turned to his guests.

"I am happy to answer."

"Your island has a reputation for being a haven for those who feel they don't belong."

The governor nodded.

"I fully place the blame on my mother for that title, she has a habit of taking in people like stray cats."

Gobber snickered and Stoick continued.

"Has a young man by the name of Hiccup Haddock come to your shores?"

Ace crossed his arms and rubbed his own short beard.

"It is best...we discuss that particular subject in a more private area, Chief. The walls have ears."

Both men straightened up considerably. No one said that unless they had secrets to tell. Gobber stroked his hook and glanced at his friend. Could they finally have a lead after three long years?

The disappearance of the Berkian heir the day before his slaying of a Nightmare was met with mixed reactions by his tribe. Many did dislike him, after all he was hardly Viking material. But the line between mourning the young 15 year old and celebrating that Hiccup the Useless was gone had split the tribe. Some believed that he was killed by a dragon or carried off, like his mother before him.

However, only Stoick and Gobber knew the truth, along with Gothi, the village elder.

 

_Dear Father,_

_I am leaving Berk and never returning. I'm tired of pouring my love, my attention, and my mind into a village who has treated me like an outcast from the day I was born. I've tried so hard to be another Viking, to be someone you could call a son, but I can't spend the rest of my life living a lie. Call me a traitor, that's what I am, but I'm at least not going to be one to myself. I'm going out to find my purpose, not what you want me to be. Give Astrid the Nightmare, I was trying to throw the fight anyway. Just pretend you never had a son, you're really good at that, so it shouldn't be too hard. You were going to make Snotlout your heir anyway. It was just a matter of time for you to banish me._

_If you're wondering about this sudden change of heart, I found a friend, a real one. He opened my eyes to what I wanted to be and what I actually was. I'm not a dragon killer. I love life too much. I guess I got it from my mom. I was always told she was never right in the head. Guess I'm following in her footsteps._

_Give Gobber all of the drawings and blueprints I left behind. He won't burn them on sight and maybe he can make use of them. I made a few designs for a couple of interchangeable hands as a thank you, but I've never made them._

_Tell Gothi I'll miss her and the tales of our ancestors she told me when I'd come up to her hut. It was the closest thing to a safe haven, though it was a bit of a climb._

_Don't try to find me or bring me back for execution. I'm staying away from what we call civilization. I'll never stop by another village, I'll never go to trade when I finally have a place to settle and call my own. But if you do, know that I won't go down without a fight._

_I'm no longer your son, because I never was._

_Formerly,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 

Stoick always kept the letter he found on his son's bare bed on him at all times. A reminder of how hard he pushed his son away...to the point where he finally pushed back. The simple scroll was covered in the old man's tears, tears shed behind a barred door. He wanted to find him.

He needed to find him.

But the question is what is the man's price? By all accounts, the governor was a reasonable man, wise about the world and firm in his decisions. Also, something in the back of the chief's mind told him that he could also match him well in a fight. It might of been the way he walked, like he was marching towards a battlefield, unafraid.

"So, your apprentice..." Gobber began.

"Henry? Don't take his coldness personally. He's very guarded around people he doesn't trust. He's still a child, but he's seen the darker part of human nature. He'll warm up soon enough."

"Nah, no offense taken, but did he really loose his leg to a dragon trap?" The blacksmith questioned.

Ace stiffened as the memories of what happened came flooding back. The blood. The young man's still form. The signs of infection setting in.

_"... I-I-I don't want to die... Dad... please."_

"I....I had to amputate...his leg was caught between the webbing, rusted barbs jammed in thanks to him triggering the trap. It was too far gone, he couldn't feel it."

"Oh...sorry I asked. Taking off a fellow's leg is never a fun task, but for someone so young...tears yeh heart out."

"The boy is basically my son...I did all I could and it will never feel like enough."

Stoick felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt the same way about his own.

The two men followed the guide to the flat of a hill overlooking the town. In front of them were two large houses.

"Here is where you'll be staying. Plenty of room for everyone with enough food to feed you for a year."

They walked inside to the subtle entrance hall of the first home.

"...Why do you want to know about Hiccup?" Ace asked sternly, shutting the door.

"So you do know him. He's been here? Is he here now?" Stoick asked desperately. Ace frowned and crossed his arms.

"Slavers have done the same thing to fool me. It isn't going to work. Now answer the question."

"I'm his father." The chief answered.

"I messed up. I didn't treat him like I should've. I need to make it up to the boy."

The governor's frown deepened.

"...It's my duty to my people to protect them. It's also not my place to divulge secrets...but frankly as one father to another, I have three words for you. You. Screwed. Up."

Gobber shrugged, agreeing.

"It will be his choice to reveal himself to you, I won't force him. It will also be his choice to forgive. But...I will say he didn't mention being the son of a chief, nor the fact that I..."

Ace scratched his chin in thought.

"I will speak to him about this, but I will assure you that he is safe, happy, and in good company. I'd never harm a hair on his head or any other children."

Both men felt their hearts rise and flutter.

"I told ye, Stoick. Hiccup was too stubborn to die, by a dragon or otherwise."

Ace's face momentarily tightened.

"That you did, Gobber....that you did."

The chief sat down in the nearest chair.

"After all this time...to finally-"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything. Only that I will talk to him." The governor pointed out.

"Also...There is something you need to know. We here on Sunset-" He began before a scream of terror met all of their ears.

"The hell?! So help me if it's the Outcasts." Ace cursed.

 

All three men rushed out of the door and ran down the stairs to the town square to see the Viking teenagers, Crys, Henry, and another young woman, with navy hair in a high ponytail, in a baker's smock, holding a white bundle that Stoick almost mistook for fabric. He rubbed his eyes and stared.

In the girl's arms was a dragon, but not one he'd seen before.

"Wendy was just playing! She didn't hurt you!" The young baker shouted.

"That thing has a name?!" Astrid yelled.

The dragon curled up and whined, round blue eyes staring at the shield maiden in fright.

"Of course she has a name! She's my baby!"

"What is going on here!" Ace shouted as he walked down to the group. His apprentice stiffened at the sight of the chief and blacksmith.

"Dragon lover! You are all dragon lovers!" Astrid screamed at them before turning to Stoick. The chief raised both eyebrows in surprise at the young warrior's fanatical behavior. Sure she had a passion for slaying dragons, almost as strong as his own, but he had never seen her so wild with rage. He was almost half glad at the governor's insistence of them not carrying weapons.

"They consort with the beasts, chief! Your former son consorts with them as well!"

Stoick froze as Astrid jammed a finger towards Henry. The young scholar's eyes went wide as he stared from the finger to the chief and back again.

"What?"

Henry immediately bolted for the tree line.

"Henry!" Crys cried. She glared at Astrid and cracked her knuckles, a motion just as menacing even with the lovely gown. She pointed at her father's guest, her blue and yellow eyes blazing.

"How you dare you! He has done nothing! You don't see me yelling about your dragon killing ways at the top of my lungs! You dishonor my village and yours with your screaming!"

"Enough!" Ace shouted above the argument. It took a lot to make him mad, raising a strong willed young woman like his daughter and a formally shy and damaged young man like his apprentice. He prided himself at having an enormous amount of patience.

"Now will someone please tell me what's going on before I lose my temper and call for you all to be put in prison."

"Wendy was just playing chase with the Flutterfires, Governor." The young baker began.

"I only took my eyes off of her for a moment when she bolted. She's just a baby, she didn't mean any harm."

"This maniac wanted to kill Hookfang and the others for sport!" Crys shouted.

"She would've tried to if Hen didn't stop her. She won't let us explain anything. She's acting like a bloody mad woman!"

"You are traitors to the archipelago! They know where the nest is! They ride dragons! They keep it hidden to protect their pets!" Astrid shouted.

"We have done no such thing! In fact, that monster that controls the wild dragons are the reason we are discussing this alliance, young lady." Ace stated.

"We have told no one because we are either a myth or an easy target. Now I suggest you quiet down before you spend the night in the stocks for your outlandish behavior! You disrespect me, my village, and your tribe by acting this way."

Astrid snapped her jaw shut and glared at the governor. Gobber stroked his mustache, impressed. The slightly younger man was gaining his respect. He didn't tolerate rash behavior, even from a guest. Weaker men would've bent down and apologized to a diplomat, but he stood his ground and explained clearly and concisely how she was wrong.

"....Do you know where the nest is?" Stoick asked, almost hungrily.

Ace's authoritative gaze turned to the chief. The blacksmith had to stop himself from taking a step back. His friend had some scary looks, but nothing topped the viper like glare coming from the governor.

"Yes, and before you even think about it, I'll warn you now. The thing in that mountain is as large as this town from our estimations. I have been working for almost a year on a plan to take it down, but we are missing one critical thing, numbers. If this little escapade of madness is done, I wanted to go into more detail in my office...with Henry as well, but clearly your shouting frightened the poor boy off."

Snotlout snorted.

"Just like Useless, running when the chips are down."

Stoick's frown deepened. Ace scowled.

"And I'd like it if all who are not important to go straight to the guest house before they embarrass themselves further or worse." The governor said slowly.

"And that my daughter and I have a small talk about what happened. I will get all the sides of this story. In private."

Crys stood up tall, knowing she was in the right.

"I'll get in my gear and find Hen. His mom is out scouting and if I don't catch up, he'll vanish to that house of his and who knows when he'll show up next."

"No, going after him while he's this agitated will only cause him to lash out without thinking....Stoick...I wouldn't advise you go after him either...He's had it in his head that you want him dead since before he came here. He knows the forests better than I do and I don't know where he built his home. For his sake and yours, don't make him panic. He's unpredictable when he's scared."

The chief looked at the man and almost at once understood. The young scholar stiffening at his sight, the heavy cloak on a summer's day, the rehearsed speech about the dragon trap and the unwillingness to show his face because of his "scars".

Henry Dragonborn was Hiccup, his son. And he was terrified of him.

Sweet Odin, what had he done to his own flesh and blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flutterfires are the inhabitants of Sunset's names for Terrible Terrors.
> 
> And Wendy is supposed to be a baby Snow Wraith. She's technically a toddler age-wise, between one to two years. We have no idea how dragon ages go, we're just going on the basis of from what Valka said in the second movie, about how Toothless is the same age as Hiccup.


	5. Sanctuary

"What happened to my son?" Stoick asked.

They were in the privacy of Ace's office. The setting sun peaked behind closed curtains as the governor, chief, and blacksmith sat around a small round table with a pitcher of ale for the two Vikings, and tea for their host.

"I told you, I will not-"

"Then at least tell me what happened when you got him." Stoick persisted.

Ace sighed and blew a few stray hairs from his face.

"Crys met him during a storm on a deserted island. He was chilled to the bone and taking refuge with his Skyrunner, or Night Fury as you call them, in a cave. He was ill, he needed medical attention. My daughter sent her own Skyrunner to town for me and our healer, Paige. It took some convincing on all our parts but we finally got the dragon to trust us enough to get him into a warm bed here."

He gestured to his home.

"When he finally woke up, he immediately panicked, babbling about how he shouldn't be here. One sentence stuck out to me. "He'll kill you all to get to me." We had to sedate him a few times, just to keep him in bed. I also had to have Boulder sit on Toothless so he didn't attack us. The dragon has yet to forgive me, let alone recognize me as his alpha."

Gobber spat out his drink.

"Wha' did you say?"

"It's a long story and frankly even after all this time, I'm still figuring out details."

The scholar sighed.

"We finally managed to convince them to calm down and when the boy wasn't in complete hysterics, I tried asking questions. I was hoping to gleam enough information to contact his parents, to at least let them know he was safe...he then told me that he ran away from home...because he wouldn't kill dragons...and that if his tribe found out about Toothless, they'd kill him...and take his head for being a traitor."

Stoick looked away, putting a hand on top of the letter his son left for him.

"What have I done, Gobber? I've made my child, my son, fear me to the point where he thinks I'll kill him."

"To be fair, anyone not in your position would. He made friends with a dragon...but it's our fault he did."

 

On a far off corner of the island, a lone Viking home stood tall, its back to a rocky cliff. Its face towards the densest part of the forest. Henry sat on his bed, knees against his chest, and watched the last rays of sunlight pass through his room and out of the window. Beside him was Toothless, head down on the bed frame, looking up at his friend and brother. The young man stroked the dragon's warm scales.

"I shouldn't have run, bud. Who knows what he'll do to the town. But I just...I panicked. You weren't there to support me."

The dragon cooed sadly. Indeed he wasn't. He was with his mate, hiding their eggs in the hatchling cave before it was sealed.

"Damn it. Why did I have to get angry? Why couldn't I keep my temper?...something I got from Stoick, I suppose."

He looked sideways at the house below. He built everything from memory. From the rafters to the nails in the floorboards, it was a perfect mirror of the Chief's home in Berk, leagues away. It was to make sure he didn't feel homesick. That he didn't get it in his mind that he could go back, talk to his tribe, convince them that they could make peace with dragons.

He wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He really wished his mom was here, or frankly someone was here other than himself and his thoughts. He almost wanted Crys to come in and tell him that she'd stand with him, or Nix come bursting in with a few bad jokes and basket of her mother's herbs to help with his anxiety. Heck, he would even take Ryuu and Yuichi crashing in through the roof after a failed exploit with another girl.

"I don't care if it takes us all night! We are finding that house!"

Both human and dragon raised their heads at the soft echo.

"Relax, Crys. We'll find your peg legged boyfriend. He couldn't be in better hands."

"Nix, stop calling him that!"

"The peg leg part or the boyfriend part?"

"Ugghhh!"

Henry uncurled himself and went to the window. He smiled as tears of happiness went down his cheeks.

"Toothless...can you light the fire...please?"

The dragon nodded and leapt down to the bottom floor. In a blast of fire, the entire home glowed from the light of the open hearth. Toothless then nosed off the bar on the door and threw it wide open with his tail.

"Guys? Where's that light coming from?"

"I have an idea....come on people!"

Henry dried his eyes and went down the stairs and to the front door to see six dragons land. A Shockhunter, a Torchback, a Ghostreak, a Skyscreamer, a Bladetail, and another Skyrunner.

"Henry!"

Crys leapt off her Skyrunner and hugged her friend and fellow rider.

"Hey." He replied weakly.

"Don't hey me! You scared me to death when you ran off like that!"

Henry couldn't help but smile as he thanked the gods. Crys pulled away as the rest of the riders came over. Rhika and Nick, the baker's children, with a basket of rolls each, Nix, the healer's daughter, holding a pack of herbs, Yuichi, the toymaker's grandson, with a sealed flask of mead, and Ryuu, descendant of the weapon master and sensei to them all.

"Alright love birds, you're making me sick and I stick around with this idiot." Yuichi stated, jerking his thumb behind him to Ryuu.

"Oi! I'm standing right here!"

"That's why I said it."

"Okay, that's it!"

The young man jumped on top of his best friend and got him into a choke hold.

"And they are at it again, I'm surprised they lasted this long." Rhika stated before turning to Henry.

"Dad and grandma sent us with your favorite honey rolls. Enough to feed you for a week." 

Nick handed him his basket, still warm from the oven.

"The two jokers brought mead they stole from the general's tavern." He said.

"And I brought the herbs for your tea." Nix declared, thrusting the pack in Henry's face.

"Geez, you act like I've been sick." The young rider joked.

They all looked at each other.

"We just wanted to remind you that we're here for you. That we all made a promise that through hell and high water and to the ends of the earth, we'd never abandon each other."

Henry felt more tears of happiness well up, but he blinked them away.

"Thanks....I'm sorry, I was being a coward."

"Hiccup...." Crys said slowly. She was the only one besides Ace and his mother who ever called him by his real name, if only rarely.

"I'd rather see you scared than angry....anger doesn't suit you."

"Get a room you two." Nix drawled, pushing her way into the house to look for a kettle.

They gave her a deadpan look.

"You and Nick have done worse." Crys pointed out.

"And you're complaining about us?" Henry asked.

"You literally have no shame."

"It's one of the things you love about me." The red head replied.

"No it isn't." The entire team said together.

 

Henry had only picked at the stew his mother left behind. He didn't have the heart to tell her she's a horrible cook. Now all of his friends stared at the mass that was Valka's yak stew.

"Is that...a hoof?" Yuichi asked, disgusted.

"Ugh...We could bottle this and use it as stink bombs." Crys said.

"Might keep the Outcasts away."

"Now that would be too evil, even for them." Ryuu pointed out.

"Henry, permission to kidnap your mother when she comes back and teach her to make something that doesn't resemble glue?" Rhika requested.

"She'd kill me if I said yes." Henry answered.

"You can deny it later." Crys pointed out.

"Hen is a terrible liar, she'd find out in seconds." Nix said.

Henry shook his head and took another sip of tea from his mug. He could almost feel his brain loosening. It was a good feeling. Paige did warn him though not to drink too fast or have too much. In high enough doses, he could stop his own heart.

He causally pondered that particular piece of information in his now dull and buzzing mind before suddenly realizing something. The herbs never dulled his senses before....so why...

The young scholar's head shot up. The room spun.

"Ryuu, did you spike my drink?!" Henry slurred.

The entire team looked towards the self proclaimed ladies man.

"...Maybe. It's the weak stuff. I'd thought it would loosen him up."

"Seriously?"

Yuichi opened the flask and took a sniff. He coughed.

"This is weak? You could knock a dragon out with the stench alone."

Crys grabbed it and gave a smell.

"This isn't mead...this is..."

She glared at Ryuu.

"This is dragon sedative. You spiked Hen's tea with the most potent alcohol that Aunt Scarlet makes, you idiot!"

Henry's head hit the table, his mug of tea spilling onto the floor.

"Ryuu, you idiot!" Rhika yelled at her cousin.

Nick and Crys rushed to the passed out rider and checked his pulse.

"It's barely there. We need to get him to Nix's mom."

Toothless poked his head in through the door, next to him his mate, his fellow Skyrunner.

"Nightmare."

The violet dragon perked up her ears at the sound of her rider.

"I need you to fly back and get my father's attention. Be adorable, hit him with balls, just do something to keep him distracted."

Nightmare nodded vigorously and took off into the evening.

"Nick, help me get him on Toothless. I can fly him to the clinic. Nix, you go ahead and tell her what's happened. And Ryuu....for all that's holy, read the barrel next time you snitch drinks."

"It clearly read mead!" Ryuu argued.

"I'm not that stupid."

Crys sighed.

"Be on my wing in case Toothless decides to throw me." She told him.

Toothless growled and snorted, insulted that she would even think that.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You would do it in a heartbeat if Henry wasn't on with me."

The dragon grumbled.

"Also we should find that barrel just in case so we can all claim innocence when dad catches us."

"Oi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the rest of Henry's friends here in Sunset!
> 
> Just to give a (hopefully) simple description of the five other riders, since we couldn't find a place to put them in:
> 
> Rhika is dark tanned, with green eyes and navy blue hair (not natural, it's dyed) in a high ponytail. (Yes, this is the same girl from the previous chapter with Wendy.)
> 
> Nick (full name is Nicholas) is dark tanned, with golden-brown eyes and dark auburn hair in a low ponytail that goes down to the middle of his back.
> 
> Nix is olive skinned, with golden-brown eyes and red hair that goes down to her shoulder.
> 
> Yuichi is tanned, with violet-blue eyes and short, black spiky hair, with turquoise tips.
> 
> Ryuu is fair skinned, with blue eyes and short, dark dirty-blond hair.
> 
> Also, the new dragons that are mentioned are a Silver Phantom (Ghostreak), Skrill (Shockhunter), Stormcutter (Skyscreamer), and Razorwhip (Bladetail).
> 
> (Ryuu is also Nick and Rhika's cousin. His mother is their blood aunt.)


	6. Halt to Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for over a week. I was out of town visiting, but coming back on to almost 400 hits?! Cayla and I are just ecstatic!

"What have I done Gobber?" Stoick moaned into his cup.

"Plenty of things. You want me to list them?"

The chief gave a halfhearted glare and looked at the festival around them. Musicians were on a stage made of barrels and planks, playing instruments neither man had seen in a very long time. Townspeople mingled around the dance floor while a few dragons watched from above the lanterns and rooftops. A few of the governors council, an elderly tan man with nimble and calloused hands humbly calling himself a toy maker, another elder with the stiff bearing of a man who seen a thousand wars declaring he was the weapons trainer, and a much younger man about their age stating he was the town baker, came to introduce themselves early in the festivities before they each went on with their respective duties. The toy maker handing off a new game for the children to play with, the weapon master sitting down on a cushion he had brought with him and sitting cross legged with a sour look on his face, and the baker to the food to hand out freshly made goods to the party goers.

"....Fine feast. Strong mead too." Gobber finally said after a long silence.

Stoick merely took a swig.

"Stop beating around the bush and say what you mean."

"If you insist... Now I want you to think, just for a moment, that Hiccup, or I guess Henry now, wasn't your son. He befriended a dragon, ran away from the village, and abandoned his birthright as a Haddock. What would be the punishment if you were to ever catch him?"

The chief sighed.

"He would be brought to trial and executed." The man finally admitted.

"Exactly. Now you have always been a fair man, never gave anyone any special treatment, one of the best qualities of a chief, I might add. Now put yourself in his shoes, he committed treason, why would he expect anything less than the full force of Viking law? He's fragile, not stupid. That kind of paranoia can change a man."

"Like you and the Boneknapper?" Stoick asked dryly.

"It's real I tell you!" Gobber suddenly snapped.

His friend gave him a deadpan look. The blacksmith cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyway, the boy has been running from a threat that to him is very real. You heard what he said, "He'll kill you all to get to me.""

"That could've been the man-" Stoick began to argue.

"Why would he? He didn't know you. He's protecting him. By Odin, I think he would even kill you if it meant keeping Hiccup safe."

"I have done nothing-"

His friend sighed.

"Stoick...I'm saying this as your best friend, you never think things through. So you get Hiccup to at least look you in the eye, what then?"

"Take him back to Berk, of course!"

Gobber hit his face with his hand and sighed.

"Then the village will ask for his execution for being a traitor, especially if the council calls for it. You're giving the boy a death sentence, the very thing he was running from. Berk comes first in your book, it always has."

A Flutterfire, or Terrible Terror, landed on the table where they were discussing and sniffed Gobber's mug hand.

"Shoo, ya mangy beast."

The dragon glared at him and stuck its tongue out before stalking off.

"Did that Terror just..." Stoick began.

"Forgive Stella, she developed a taste for alcohol that I have yet to stamp out."

The governor walked up and held out his arm for the Flutterfire to clamber up. It soon rested on his shoulders.

"She is the first dragon of my pack that I found as an egg and the latest one. Henry and I found her and her twin brother, Sharpshot, in an abandoned nest on an island to the north of here. First time I've seen Henry train, quite a sight to behold. I-"

"Ugh! Ace!"

The governor turned to see a woman with long dirty blond hair stomp up to him.

"Have you seen Ryuu? He's usually all over the girls in one fashion or another but I can't find him anywhere." She told him testily.

"No, I haven't....come to think of it, I haven't seen Crys either....no..."

He scanned the crowd.

"That little cheeky...she disobeyed a direct order again. Don't worry, Mena, I have a very good idea where-"

Ace was then tackled by a purple blur and ended up on his back, face to snout with his daughter's dragon.

"Hello, Nightmare."

Both Vikings shot up from their seats, both of them going for swords, when they both realized something.

"...Night Fury." Gobber whispered.

The dragon began to purr and nuzzle the man, giving him small licks, her tail tapping on the ground like an excited puppy. Ace couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I get it, you overgrown cat with wings. You love me. I know why you're doing this."

The purring stopped.

"I fell for it once, Nightmare. I'm not falling for it again. You only get overly friendly when you cover for Crys."

The dragon's ear plates dropped and the tapping stopped.

Busted.

"Also, you have your saddle on."

Double busted.

"Now get off." Ace ordered.

The Skyrunner backed off and sat on her haunches, tail wrapped around her feet and looking down like a child knowing they were about to be scolded.

"I'm not the only one that's seeing this, right?" Gobber asked in a whisper to his friend.

Stoick just stood their transfixed. There sat the offspring of lightning and death itself, not attacking, not even acting like the greatest of all dragons, but more like a dog or domesticated beast.

Ace got up from the dirt and dusted himself off.

"Now I want honest answers, is anyone dead?"

Nightmare's tail tapped on the ground once.

"Is anyone missing any limbs?"

Again, one tap.

"Are they currently at the clinic?"

The dragon paused, glancing up at Ace before grudgingly giving two taps.

"Of course someone got hurt. It seems that trouble and those teenagers are regulars."

He rubbed his forehead. Nightmare looked up at her alpha, sapphire eyes watery.

"No...don't give me that look." The scholar warned.

The dragon fluttered her eyelids.

"Is it....pouting?" The blacksmith asked.

Mena wore a face that was a mix of concern and mirth. Ace groaned.

"I'm not going to give in! Not again!"

Some on goers stopped what they were doing to watch as the dragon put the final nail into the coffin by slightly pushing out her lower lip and whining.

"And Ace will now break in three...two....one."

The governor groaned and shielded his eyes, jabbing a finger at the dragon.

"I hate you so much right now. I hate that my daughter taught you to pout. And I hate that you are so loyal to her that you'd do that for her!"

The scene of pure adorable didn't stop.

"If it'll make you stop, I won't yell at them, deal?" Ace offered.

The dragon broke into a toothy grin and hopped around, happy in her success.

"Damn freaking...."

"You are such a sucker for cute things." The merchant pointed out.

"Oh ha ha."

He sighed and unblocked his eyes. He glared at the Skyrunner.

"You are, by far, the most ruthless, dangerous, and evil dragon on this island."

Nightmare stopped her hopping to scratch behind her ear plate.

 

"I swear, Aastha, you and the others will drive the governor to his grave."

"Mama!" Nix groaned.

"It's not like they do it on purpose. I only do it because his reactions are over the top hilarious, but even I wouldn't go this far!"

"It was to take the edge off. The guy was shaking like a leaf!" Ryuu snapped, having one of Henry's arms slung over his shoulder with Crys having the other.

The doctor sighed and brushed a few strands of dark hair from her face that had fallen from her braid. She was not fond of festivities and was merely enjoying a cup of tea when the town's favorite ball of trouble, the riders along with her daughter came knocking at her door with a passed out Henry between them.

"...He'll be alright, but I will say he will have quite the hangover. His breath alone tells me that." The healer stated as the teens put the third onto a nearby cot.

"This wasn't just alcohol, it was dragon sedative. Ryuu, are you sure the barrel was labeled mead?"

"Oh for the love of-yes! I know what it said! It was clear as day!"

Paige paled.

"Sedative in a mead barrel? Oh that isn't good. The General couldn't have been that careless not to relabel if she was reusing, especially if it's the strongest brew she and her husband make....I wonder..."

Crys crossed her arms.

"We're gonna look into this, Paige. Much as I think that he could've been drunk him-"

"I was sober!"

The healer rolled her eyes.

"Just go before the governor-"

"Before I what, Paige? Shout at them for going against a direct order?"

“Aaaand we're busted...” Ryuu stated dryly.

Ace stepped onto the scene, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Nightmare trotted behind him, tail erect like she was on parade.

"I am reminded of the phrase, "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." I wasn't going to fall for Nightmare's cute act for a third time."

Said dragon nudged the governor, her head slightly tilted. The man gave the Skyrunner a death glare before scratching under her chin. Nightmare purred, tail wagging furiously.

"...But...before I become hoarse from shouting, what did you do and why?"

"We went hunting for Henry's house and found it. We spent a good hour and then Ryuu decided to spike Hen's drink....With sedative from a mead barrel."

Ace faltered.

"You sure about this?"

"Completely. I always take from the General's freshly tapped, so she never notices. It said mead." Ryuu said.

"That isn't good. Scarlet wouldn't make a mistake like that."

He rubbed his chin in thought before smiling.

"Stella, that addiction of yours is finally going to come in handy."

The tiny dragon on his shoulder shuffled her wings and stuck out her chest as she moved to his outstretched arm.

"I want you to sniff barrels and scratch their faces. One for weak, two for strong, three for sedative. It's the strongest. Can you do that?"

The Flutterfire gave a small call before taking off towards the festival.

"Crys, Rhika, follow Stella. Ryuu, get in contact with your mother, she's worried. Nix, Nick, get to the festival. I pray this is a mere mistake, but experience is telling me it isn't. Yuichi, on the roof of the library with a full quiver. I want a sniper in case something does go wrong. Toothless, I take it you will stay here?"

The dragon nodded.

"Dismissed."

The riders saluted and went to their respective jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would switch the mead barrels, and why? It couldn't have been the visiting Hairy Hooligans, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, the dragon sedative is basically really potent alcohol. Like maybe around the same proof as... Whiskey? (It's 40–68%, meaning it's 80-136 proof. Mead is 8-16%, meaning 16 to 32 proof.) That's my best guess, I don't think we thought about exactly how potent it would be.
> 
> Also, Aastha, Nix's actual name, means "Faith" in Hindi.


	7. An Outcast-ish Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've posted this chapter sooner, but my wifi router completely fried on Tuesday, and had no wifi or internet for two days. But there's now a brand new modem (that had to be replaced too) and router, and all is as it should be. (Except for my grandma's laptop. She needs to see the tech guy for that XD)
> 
> Also, Cay and I appreciate the support. I mean, 500+ hits? Hell, I'm even speechless!

A mash of emotions were stirring in Stoick's belly. Relief, anger, hope, despair, sadness, and most of all, pain raced around his stomach like a pack of Terrors. It was all beginning to blend now, though, into one single feeling, rage. Dark thoughts began to pop up in his head. His logical side tried to stamp them down, constantly telling him to think of how his son would feel, how his wife would see him in Valhalla should he act on his desires. However, the darker thoughts began to build in strength. His son shouldn't be here! What if this tribe kidnapped him and left a fake note! His boy was obviously out of his mind!

Then he remembered something. Astrid. Hiccup was head over heels in love with her since they were just tots. Maybe she could...

He gazed around the festival for a sign of the young shield maiden. He caught sight of her leaning against one of the casks, barely speaking to a older woman with flaming red hair and nursing a drink in her hand. He marched over.

 

"I'm not fond of two handed weapons myself, I prefer daggers. But a trick I learned that, in fact, you can use with all weapons, especially with a top heavy item such as an axe. Momentum is your friend. You get some speed, even a butter knife can impale a man."

Astrid actually perked up at this.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I actually studied under a guy when I was your age whose specialty was impromptu weapons. I did learn a lot let me tell you. Haven't been able to look at a file the same way since."

Astrid cherished the thought of learning such a style, when reality sank in.

"Why do you, a dragon lover, need to-" She began scathingly when the woman raised a hand to silence her.

"Gonna stop you right there, pup. You think I lost an eye from getting into a bar fight or something? I'm a soldier. I saw battle. I saw war. Why do you think people call me General? I don't ride like the kids your age, don't have the depth perception anymore. But I respect the lizards. Have a friendly Bladetail that hangs in a little shed behind the tavern. For slugs and a home for her babies, she chops wood for me and my hubby. Even helps us make barrels for our ale. I call her Shard. I don't have a clue why you personally hate the dragons so much, but here's some advice."

The woman crossed her arms.

"How would you feel being called a monster?"

Stoick cleared his throat and both women turned. The chief stiffed at the sight of the older woman's face. Her right eye was blank, a short jagged scar surrounding it. She didn't even bother to wear an eye patch. She was in no nonsense clothing. A simple blood red tunic with a quilted leather bustier and black bear fur vest. Her black pants led to short leather boots and on her hips was a leather belt with two hilts freely showing from leather sheaths. 

The governor did mention that only he and the guard wore weapons, perhaps she was one of them.

"Ah, you must be Stoick the Vast. The leader of our esteemed guests. A pleasure."

She didn't hold her hand out to shake.

"I'm Scarlet Hanson. People here call me General."

She gave a crooked grin.

"You look like a man who can take care of himself. How about we spar one of these days at the training grounds. Chris is gone on some random adventure so I'm out a partner until she gets back."

The chief stood there in shock for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Is it customary to challenge guests to sparring matches?"

"Nah. I just enjoy a good tussle and you sir, if you don't mind me saying so, are a mountain of a man and a challenge I can't pass up."

Her grin got wider.

"Besides I want to see how'd I fair against a proper Viking."

Stoick smiled, his plan almost forgotten. He liked this woman almost immediately. Sure she didn't have the girth of the women from Berk, but she had some slight curves and even a slight beer belly. By all accounts she was rather attractive for a woman her age. If only he was a younger man.

"I would be happy to take you up on your offer, but I must speak to Astrid please."

Scarlet scratched her chin.

“Ah. I get it. I'll leave you two alone.”

“Aunt Scarlet!”

“General!”

The woman turned to see Crys and Rhika in full rider clothing along with Stella, who landed on the ale barrel and began to sniff.

“Why is that drunkard of a dragon on my barrel?” She asked.

“Trust me, there's a reason.”

The dragon made three marks.

"Oh no..."

The warrior and bartender crossed her arms.

"Oh no what? Why is she marking my barrel? Is this a prank? I thought you two knew better."

"Aunt Scar, this isn't a prank, I swear. We think someone spiked your ale or switched it out with dragon sedative."

The woman's eyebrow twitched. The two girls inched away from her.

"Stella marks barrels with three when she finds the sedative."

"Well I assure you, I would know what is my strongest brew and what's my honey mead. I'll even prove it."

She took a mug and put it under the tap to get some of the brew and sniffed it. Scarlet froze.

"....What the hell?"

She threw the mug onto the ground and unsheathed a curved dagger of copper and Gronckle iron in the image of a bird wing and stabbed the cask.

"EVERYONE DROP YOUR CUPS!" She shouted to the entire festival. The music instantly died.

"SO HELP ME WHEN I FIND WHO MESSED WITH MY BARRELS THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE NEVER BOR-"

The sound of the warning horn drowned out her shouts.

"OUTCAST COMING FROM THE EAST!" A guard yelled.

"WE'RE BEING INVADED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First barrel switching, and now Outcasts attacking? Coincidence? I highly doubt that.
> 
> Gronckles are called Stonetails, but since they haven't actually been introduced yet, we decided to leave the metal name as the original for now.
> 
> As for Shard, Scarlet isn't really her rider. The Bladetail is basically a tenant.


	8. Chief vs Court

Stoick's head shot up at the news. Scarlet growled and pulled her dagger out with ease.

"You two, I want you in the air now! I need numbers! Someone get the elderly and the children to the temple! And those who can fight, get a weapon! That includes guests!"

The musicians abandoned their instruments and partygoers their cups as they all scattered to do as the general ordered.

"Hey! Where do you go ordering us-" Snotlout began to complain before receiving a death glare from the red head.

"I am head of the Sunset guard for your information, brat." She growled.

"And it's my duty to protect this place. You either deal with it or go to the temple and hide like a coward with those who can't defend themselves. Now make your choice!" She snapped.

"And no, Sebastian, you are too old and too important to be in the fight."

The weapon master growled as he walked up to Scarlet, a naginata in his old hands.

"I can handle myself just fine. Just because I'm old-"

"We want you to stay old. You have a grandson and future generations to teach. Don't make me get you-know-who to drag your wrinkly butt to the temple again."

His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Scarlet smirked as she grabbed the weapon and tossed it to a bystander.

"Try me, old coot."

"I could easily drag you to the temple as well, you know." Mena said, rushing up to Sebastian.

Scarlet merely shook her head as Gobber came up.

"Which way to the forge? I'm a blacksmith." He stated.

"That way. Boom should be wheeling out the weapons now."

He nodded an affirmative before grabbing Snotlout by the arm and dragging him with.

"Alvin must've caught wind of our mission and came to stop it." Stoick said.

"Not friends with him either, I'm guessing?" 

"I banished him after he nearly got his entire ship killed." The chief explained quickly.

"He's wanted me dead ever since."

"Lovely." The General stated dryly.

"We have another common enemy, I see."

Boom pushed out a wagon full of weapons from his shop. Before it could wheel past, Scarlet stopped it with a foot.

"If you survive this, feel free to keep these with my compliments."

She then trotted away to the eastern wall.

 

Alvin cursed under his breath. His trap failed, it seemed. The foreigners were smarter than they looked.

"What do we do, boss?" His right hand, Savage asked.

"We press on 'course. So they aren't all passed out, it's not like I'm scared of these dragon lovin'....dragon lovin'...."

He scratched at his beard trying to think of an insult.

"Dog, sir?" Savage offered.

"Yes! Dragon lovin' dogs! Glad I thought of it!"

Savage merely shook his head in defeat and trudged behind the Outcast chief to the wooden gate.

"Got the log 'et?"

"Yes sir, the men are hauling it up the hill now."

Alvin grinned showing black, decaying teeth.

"I 'ant the riders alive. They'll make a 'andsome bounty for Dagur. Oh, and the dragons too. Might just keep the Night Furies. We could use an army of them."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hey, didn't you learn your lesson from the last time we sent you running!" A female voice called out from above the trees.

"Or do you enjoy your pants on fire? Rosemary will be happy to light them again for ya!" A second female voice shouted.

"The man has no dignity. A chief looking to fulfill a bounty? How the mighty have fallen." A male voice chimed in.

"Well a man's gotta make a livin'." Alvin said casually.

"And the coin for your 'eads would keep an entire village fed for a year."

"If Dagur doesn't stab you in the back first. He is deranged, after all. Besides, the guy needs to get the message that I'm just not that into him."

"They do have a point, sir." Savage pointed out before Alvin's fist collided with his helmet. 

"I'll tell you w'en they 'ave a point or not, Savage!"

"Yes, sir!"

He turned back to the forest at large.

"Now, if you'll just come out like good little boys and girls, I 'ont 'ave ta burn down ya town."

The voices laughed.

"Worked once, Alvin. Won't happen again." The first voice said.

"We ain't kids anymore, you stinky cabbage!" The second voice declared.

"Sunset won't bow down to your demands. We of the Dragon Court will not allow it. Princess, warn the king of the gates. The countess and I will handle them."

"Fine. Call if you need back up."

From two separate trees on either side of the chief and his counselor dropped two figures. One in a deep scarlet cloak and the other in a forest green.

"So nice for the Dragon 'ourt to greet us." Alvin said sarcastically.

The one in the red cloak put her armored hand to her heart in mock flattery.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Almost makes me feel bad for giving you a one way ticket to prison."

Savage scowled.

"You are going to rot in that cell for all you've done to our families."

The one in the green cloak pulled away his hood to show a visor of slotted iron around his eyes and a smooth helmet on his head. He pulled off his clasp that held his cloak on, letting it fall to the ground and grasped the sword on his back.

"Now surrender!"

Alvin merely threw back his head and laughed.

"Not bloody likely!"

He drew his own sword.

 

Paige look from her window to see the torches and reflected steel of swords and shields.

"Another attack...." She said wearily.

She turned to her only patient at the moment. Henry twitched and moaned softly in his drunken slumber. It wasn't the first time the young man had a nightmare while under her care....however this one was different.

"No....No...Tooth....be mad at me....but don't hurt him...."

He turned over on the bed, his face contorted in pain. His prosthetic's ice spikes catching on the blanket. She had forgotten all about it!

"Dad...please....no...Toothless.....don't kill him...."

The healer tore the blanket away before the poor boy ruined it and started to undo the rope securing the pant leg. Unconsciously the young man kicked, smacking her right in the nose with the metal leg, sending both Paige and his prosthetic flying away and onto the floor. The healer let out a few curses in her native language and tested the bruised part of her face. No breakage, though she could feel the tell tale signs of a nosebleed.

"NO!"

Henry immediately shot up from the bed, his hand out stretched. His eyes glazed over and half open.

"DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!"

In seconds his arm went slack and his eyes rolled back into his head as he started to fall before Paige rushed over and caught him, setting him down gently onto the straw mattress and pillow.

The healer sighed and shook her head. Even she knew that there were wounds that medicine can't heal.

She pulled the blanket to his chin and gave his forehead a pat before going back to the window to watch for injured villagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we bring in Alvin the Treacherous! Hopefully, we portrayed Alvin correctly.
> 
> The Dragon Court is basically the name of the Sunset riders, mostly when it comes to battle. Each one goes by a title of nobility. They would be:
> 
> Henry is Prince, Crys is Princess, Nick is Baron, Rhika is Baroness, Nix is Countess, Yuichi is Count, and Ryuu is Duke.
> 
> (Also, Sebastian is Ryuu's paternal grandfather. He's originally from Nippon (ancient Japan), but changed his full name when he settled on Sunset, since most of the people had a difficult time pronouncing his actual name.
> 
> And the sword that the green member of the Court is weilding a two-handed greatsword.)


	9. Don't Hurt Him!

_"You abandoned our village, your heritage, for a dragon!" Stoick roared at his son._

_"Dad, I can explain-" Henry began desperately._

_"You left because of a beast! You even changed your name! A Haddock doesn't run from his problems!"_

_"I couldn't spend my life living a lie, Dad! I was just trying to defend myself! I didn't want to hurt-"_

_"You were my legacy, Hiccup. We had a deal!"_

_Tears streamed down the young man's face as the chief drew a sword. He tried to run to him, to stop him, but there were chains around his arms held by stone Vikings. On the other side of his father was his best friend in a similar situation._

_"Please Dad! Don't hurt him! Take it out on me! Be mad at me! Just don't hurt Toothless!"_

_"There is only one thing that these monsters know and it's killing! This nightmare is going to end as well as your foolish fantasies!"_

_"No! Toothless has too much! He has hatchlings! He has a mate! Do whatever you want to me instead, JUST DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!"_

_He fought against his restraints, his arms raw and bleeding. He needed to see. He had to see! Why was he so blind!_

_"Your madness will end soon, son. Once I'm done with this devil, we'll go home."_

_"NO!"_

 

"One thing I-ugh-have to say." Stoick half shouted as he threw an Outcast over his shoulder.

"Your villagers fight like a well oiled catapult."

Ace merely smiled as he rolled under one of the invaders' sword swings and disarmed the man without drawing his own blade.

"From a man of your prowess, I humbly accept the compliment."

He picked up the blade and tossed it in the air for a Smothering Smokebreath, or Ironcrown, to catch and bring it to the forge.

"Waste not, want not."

He gave the Outcast a final punch to the large gut and stepped over to meet his next opponent when they were blasted out of the way by dragon fire.

"Dad!"

Ace looked up to see his daughter and her Skyrunner above him. He couldn't see her face beyond the hood, but he knew she had on her mask.

"Nick and Nix are fighting Alvin. They want to knock down the gate!"

The governor couldn't help but smirk.

"I have it handled. Keep providing cover fire and get the archers fresh arrows-and don't even start back talking, young lady. You're the only rider in the air right now."

"....Fine."

Nightmare began to gain altitude when bolas soared through the air and wrapped around the dragon.

"Chrysanthemum!"

Nightmare let out a scream of fury as they both plummeted to the ground, hitting a roof of a home, rolling off, and landing with a thump on the ground.

"No!"

Ace raced over to his daughter and dragon, lying still and bound by ropes. The father pulled a knife from his boot and sawed at the ropes. He grabbed his daughter's head and pulled away the hood. Her mask was of a dragon in flight made of gilded gronckle iron. Its head ran down the length of her nose and its wings across her shut eyes.

"Come on angel, you are not dying today. You've had worse falls." Ace muttered, mostly to keep himself calm than anything else. 

"....Not dead yet, dad...." She murmured weakly, opening her eyes.

"But I'm gonna feel that in the morning....Nighty okay?"

The dragon let out a purr of discomfort, rolled onto her feet, and immediately went into battle mode as Outcasts started to surround them.

"Great..." Crys groaned.

Above them they heard a rattling hiss as Mirage, Alice's Changewing or Shimmerscale, revealed itself and spat acid at the attackers. Ace laughed.

"Excellent timing, my dear!"

Alice leapt off her dragon's saddle in full metal armor and clawed gauntlets and rushed to her family. Black hair in a tight braid down her back. She gave her baby girl a quick hug before slapping her on the back of the head.

"Ow! Mom! Blame dad for me being knocked out of air. I was getting orders!"

Ace gave her daughter a deadpanned look before getting slapped himself.

"Son of a-You're wearing your claws, Alice! Are you trying to cut my head open?" The man snapped testily at his wife.

Alice made a "sorry" face before giving him a peck on the cheek and handing him the device on her back.

It was a fully plated gauntlet, reaching up to the wearer's elbow. On its outside plate was a thick and sturdy iron shield with a barely noticeable horizontal crease running from end to end. Only its user, the woman who created it, and their close friends knew what it really was and how to activate it for the shield was in fact hollow and held a secret.

"Alice...really don't want to use it." Ace told his wife wearily.

She patted his cheek, understanding before thrusting the device into his arms and standing up to strike a rather dumb Outcast with her talons. The governor sighed and put the gauntlet on, adjusting the straps that kept it in place.

"You feeling okay, Angel?"

He turned to his daughter.

"Yeah. Nothing's broke I think."

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Good. Warn the others that they have bolas. I'm almost thanking the gods that Henry and Toothless are out of the picture for the moment. Keep to the ground for right now."

Crys grinned.

"Not a problem, dad!"

"Also don't do anything stupid!" He shouted after her as both dragon and rider ran off.

"I swear teenagers."

The Outcast behind nodded sagely before being hit in the face by the shield.

"You know...I'm actually going to let you live."

The fallen warrior gave a thumbs up before falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is one hell of a nightmare, huh?
> 
> Kinda realized that we never mentioned Alice's name when she was introduced in the first chapter. Whoops?


	10. Memoryseeker Speaks

He had to give it to the kid, he was holding his own against a man thrice his age and thrice his experience. Alvin growled as his sword clashed against the young man's in a block. His partner, the one in the red cloak was kicking Savage's hindquarters easily, not even breaking a sweat.

"Tell ya what, 'ows about you 'ome work for me, eh? Could use some young blood on me island."

"Sorry, going to have to pass. My grandmother would kill me and frankly, she's a whole lot scarier than you."

Alvin heard his second-in-command snort before receiving a punch from his opponent, sending him to the ground. The Outcast chief growled as he pressed forward, their swords still in a lock.

"You little-"

They both heard the tell tale sound of metal cracking.

"No!"

The blade in the young man's hands shattered. The Outcast slammed his fist into the young man's stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Nick!" The figure in the red cloak shouted.

The Outcast chief smiled.

"The bounty says we need to take you alive, but I'm sure Dagur will still pay for a hea-"

Alvin was cut short as a blast of lightning shot down from the sky and struck a nearby tree.

"Skrill!" Savage screeched, immediately running away from the conflict.

"Good shot Jet!" The one in the red shouted, sending Alvin to the forest floor and getting onto the larger man's back.

"Ain't getting away this time, Alvin. Rosemary!"

A pink and light green Torchback set down and crooned.

"Sit on him!"

The rider rolled off and the dragon shuffled over, raised her tail, and sat down on the Outcast's back. She seemed rather content, maybe even a little pleased as she got comfortable on her new meaty pillow.

"Nick! Are you okay?"

The other rider rolled onto his stomach and got up. He coughed and looked at the hilt he had in his hand.

"Grandpa's blade....he destroyed it. He....there's no way to fix it...." 

Nick threw it to the ground in frustration and turned to Alvin.

"You destroyed it!"

Alvin smirked.

"A blade's a blade, sonny. Can't do nuthing 'bout it."

"I'll show you what a blade is, you good for nothing-" 

He picked up the Outcast's fallen sword and raised it above his head to strike before Nix grabbed his arm.

"Whoa whoa. King says he wants him alive for a trial. No killing. It's not your way."

The rider growled and dropped the sword.

“You're...You're right. It was bound to break some day....I'll get the guards. When they see him in chains they'll run.”

 

Stoick didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned as both he and the governor saw the sight before them. Alvin the Treacherous was under the tail end of a Monstrous Nightmare who currently was scratching a spot on the lower part of its wing and looked completely unconcerned.

" 'Ell 'ell if it ain't Stoick the Vast." Alvin taunted.

"I'm 'urprised you're here, given you hate dragons."

The dragon immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at the chief. What happened next melted the man's heart. The Nightmare tried to scuttle away from Stoick, wings tight to its body and trying to make herself as tiny as possible.

The dragon was scared of him. It knew fear. At first he thought that perhaps his dragon killing reputation proceeded him. Good! Then his brain back tracked. How was it scared of him? Dragons didn't know anything but killing. Yet...it didn't roast Alvin. She just sat on him like a big, meaty cushion.

"Stoick, this is Rosemary. She and her sister Thyme are originally from the Queen's nest. Perhaps you have crossed paths before."

Ace strode up and raised his hand up to her snout. The dragon paused for a moment before pushing up against the hand and purring.

"That's right. You've been a good girl. No need to be scared. You've done a good job."

She pulled her head away and gave the governor a pained look that clearly read, "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"It's alright. We can take it over from here. Go help your sister with the wounded.”

She crooned and got off the man, scooting around Stoick and getting a good distance away before taking off.

"Don't even think about running Alvin. One whistle and my pack will be here in seconds. So I'd stay-"

Faster than either could react, Alvin leapt to his feet and drew a knife. He thrusted the blade deep into the governor's stomach before giving it a twist and jerking it out. Ace looked down at the gaping wound before staring in shock at the man who attacked him.

"Try calling your pets now, dog."

He then froze as he heard a click. A wide blade was now at the Outcast's neck. Its tip barely scratching the skin. Ace had one arm around his new wound and the other aiming the newly revealed sword from the now separated halves of his shield.

"Ma...ria...show our guest to the prison."

There was a musical cry from above as the Memoryseeker crashed down and pinned the Outcast like a beetle on a card. She was pissed. She could smell the blood. She could hear her hatchling's soft heart beat as he knelt on the ground, trying to stay conscious.

Stoick shook out of his shock and gathered the wounded man up in his arms. He was light for a man of their age and stole a look at Maria.

"You...make sure he gets there, dragon. I will take care of your rider."

She looked up at him and placed one of her antennae against the man's head. 

"Thank you."

The words rang through the chief's head as she drew back and gathered the Outcast in her claws and flew off.

If he didn't have his hands full, he would've rubbed his forehead in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Memoryseekers don't exactly "talk". They basically record things they see and hear mentally, and can use those "recordings" to communicate with and show humans. What Stoick heard was basically a prerecording of someone. (It's not important who's voice it was.)
> 
> Also, poor Nick... The sword used to belong to his and Rhika's grandfather (who died in battle years ago). It was more susceptible to breaking, though, since it wasn't made of Gronckle Iron, but regular iron. (Their grandfather had the blade since he and the sibling's grandmother first came to Sunset.)
> 
> But anyway, Alvin's been captured, and is going to stand trial. And hopefully, Ace survives the wound the Outcast gave him.
> 
> (We actually had a bit of trouble deciding whether to use this as the title, or "A New Meaty Cushion". XD)


	11. Sensei Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Cayla and I are both going out of town for the weekend (I leave for Anime North in the morning, and she heads out on a family vacation on Saturday). We wanted to put out a new chapter before we leave.

"Papa...please don't die..." Crys murmured, playing with her father's cold fingers above the sheets. She sat against the mattress in the master bedroom, cheek against the covers. 

The knife went deep, barely scratching his intestines thanks to old scars from previous attempts on his life. Internal bleeding wasn't an issue, infection and sickness however was still a factor. Ace was never the healthiest and various tropical sicknesses that he still fought on and off didn't help. There was a chance that the governor could die.

And Crys wanted to stay by her father's side until they knew for sure.

"Hey....Fearless leader."

The rider gave a tired look to Nix as she stood in the doorway.

"Henry's up and walking. Has a killer hangover but mom said he'll live. He was mad as a hornet when he heard so Toothless hijacked him for a flight to have him cool down."

"...How's everyone else?"

"Well Nick has a few scratches from the sword breaking, Ryuu got cornered and got his arm broke. Other than that, we're fine."

"...Casualties?"

Both girls heads shot up when Ace raised his head from the pillow.

"Papa!"

Daughter and father shared a hug.

"Must not have much faith in me, my dear."

"Paige said that you aren't out of the woods thanks to your sickness. You could get infected at any-"

"I'll survive. I always do. I want to be alive enough to meet my grandchildren."

"Daaaaad! You're on your proverbial death bed and you still make fun of me?"

Ace laughed before cringing in pain.

"I'd be going...with a smile then. "To fear Death is to fear Life. To fear Life is to fear Death." As your grandmother would say." 

His face then became serious.

"Now I want numbers."

Nix scratched the back of her head.

"Mom said not to stress you out..."

"Aastha, I want to know how many of my people are dead." Ace stated harshly.

"...Three sir....Two humans...one dragon."

The wounded governor rubbed his face.

"....Injuries?"

"Other than us, five wounded, all of them are stable."

Ace sighed.

"Crys...get me my walking stick.

"What? No! You can't walk around after you-"

"I have had worse and our people need me right now."

"...Mom said if she saw you up and walking she'd chain you to bed, sir."

Ace glared at Nix.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. I'm just telling what she said!"

The governor sighed and fell back against the pillows.

"....At least tell me how our guests are doing?"

"Well....the town is still in one piece. The heir tried to flirt with me so Nick socked him on the nose. The really big one is in the library with the librarian. The crazy dragon killer one is being watched by Sebastian at the training grounds after she tried murdering trees. As for the adults....The chief would still like to speak to you about his...son."

Nix wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the governor.

"Is it true? Is Henry his kid?"

"I....In my mind I am still debating it...in my heart though...I feel that Stoick is telling the truth."

Ace placed a hand on his chest before running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Hunt him down and send him here. I need to speak with him about this situation."

He saw his daughter visibly wilt at the thought. He gave her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry. I'm not just handing him over like some sword or horse. He's family. I merely want to talk to him and explain what his father wants. It will be his choice to speak to him and forgive, not mine."

Ace gave his baby girl a little hair wrestle for good measure which got a giggle from her.

"Dad, I'm not five anymore! I actually brushed my hair this morning."

"You did, did you? Seems no matter what you do it's always a rats nest, then again my hair is the exact same way. Of all things you could've inherited from me, you got my cow licks."

Stoick froze as he set foot on the landing and heard the laughter. He had never heard that sort before. He and Hiccup never laughed together. The chief was too busy with the village and his son...well every time he looked at him, his boy had a look of guilt, regret, or sadness. And whenever they talked...it was an argument.

He was jealous of the mirth he heard in the governor's voice. The man was most likely on his death bed, yet it didn't stop him from loving his daughter.

Nix cleared her throat as she saw the chief.

"Um...think someone's here to see you."

"If it's your-"

"No. It isn't." She said quickly.

Ace paused.

"Girls, please leave. I'm not going to die anytime soon and if I start I'll be sure to send Stella to tell you. Crys, can you check on the funeral preparations please of those who have fallen? Report to me when your done. Nix you track down Henry when he's cooled off would you?"

 

"You, my dear Viking, are by far, the worst warrior I have ever seen." The elderly weapon master stated flatly.

"What did you say?" Astrid growled.

The old man was not intimidated in the slightest as he walked around his outdoor training circle and adjusted a few wooden targets with a calm and steady hand, the other holding a clay cup of tea.

"You have agility. You have accuracy. You have strength and a will to fight. Even your war cry could make a tiger think twice."

He sipped his tea and continued adjusting, his back to her.

"You even have discipline. A rare trait in young people."

Ryuu shot his grandfather a glare as he ate a rice ball. Snotlout gave the treat in his hand an odd look before nibbling.

"It's got a jelly center. You don't nibble or it gets all over ya."

The rider actually didn't mind the heir. Little thick headed and rude, but he'd be a hypocrite if he didn't acknowledge he saw a lot of himself in him.

"I hate when grandpa toys like this. He does this for his own entertainment, I swear."

"Hey! This is pretty good." Snotlout said, getting to the sweet inside.

"Mom's special mix since I'm allergic to fish. Apple mead jam."

"There's usually fish in this?"

"Yep. Be thankful it isn't sushi."

"Out with it old man! I don't need to be here to listen to your babble!" Astrid snapped.

"Ah there is my point like a finely sharpened spear. You have no patience. You are blind to the world around you. You have no end goal."

He spun around to face her.

"Swords should be the only things thinking about killing. Warriors should think about what happens after the killing is done."

He gestured around to the high smooth stone walls that blocked out distractions and were perches for his Ironcrowns Myst, Wisp, and Lance, who were looking down ready for orders. A Speed Stinger, or Water-Racer, snoozed on a bed of straw under a small canopy, his tail occasionally scratching a random spot on his body.

"Do you see a monster here?"

"Yes! Those beasts!" She shouted, pointing at the dragons.

"Wrong!" The old man snapped.

"The monster here is the one standing before me."

"Oh....fish cakes." Snotlout murmured.

"She's gonna kill him."

"I'd give her a medal if she did, but I doubt she'd land a blow on the old man. There's a reason why he's sensei."

The shield maiden charged, axe raised, ready to cut him down to defend her honor. A moment later she was on the ground, disarmed. Her left arm was in the old man's grip.

"I have been doing this for thirty years. I have learned and mastered all of the techniques I have come across and you thought that a young woman who attacks trees with her axe could kill me?"

Sebastian let go of her arm.

"You're impatient, blind in your beliefs, arrogant, and disrespectful and so help me great Amaterasu, I will beat that out of you by the time you leave this island and make you something worth burying. Ryuu!"

The young man snapped his head up.

"Get her one of the spare female uniforms. She is about Crys' size. You boy, change too. You are far too round for my liking, though it's perhaps my daughter-in-law's snacks that's making you so."

"What, me?" Snotlout pointing at himself.

"Well he can't be talking to me." Ryuu said.

"And he isn't talking to the wall."

The rider jammed the rest of the snack into his mouth, got up from his cushion and went inside.

"Asugi!"

The napping dragon opened one eye and looked at his master.

"I need you to set up-Asugi!"

The dragon merely turned over, had his stinger scratch his belly, and went back to sleep.

"Lazy good for nothing...."

He then spouted off a few curses in his native tongue before tossing the axe in the air which was caught quickly by one of the Ironcrowns and placed on a weapon rack.

"Sweet goddess in the sky, why do I still deal with this shit." He grumbled.

"On your feet, girl. Have some dignity."

He picked up his fallen mug and looked up to see Rosemary with Nix on her back land.

"Sensei have you seen-whoa...what happened here?"

"None of your concern, now what do you want?" Sebastian asked irritated.

"Well I was wondering if you've seen Henry. Ace is awake and looking for him."

"He hasn't been here I can assure you of that."

"Can't imagine why with your gracious attitude." Nix muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sensei. I'll keep looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't understand the alternative name for the Speed Stinger, it's because they have webbed feet, hence water running.
> 
> Also, Astrid gets her ass handed to her by an old man. She might be the perfect warrior in Viking standards, but anywhere else... Not so much.
> 
> (To those who need a refresher, the Ironcrowns are Smothering Smokebreaths.)


	12. First Time Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna give a slight warning for this chapter.
> 
> Nothing happens, I swear, just... tiny mention of the idea of *coughs*attemptedrape*coughs* (I am so sorry...)

The said young man was on a ridge overlooking the island, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. He was in his more comfortable and cooler riding clothes, a red tunic, brown pants, leather gauntlets and elbow pads leading to fingerless gloves so he couldn't see the scars on his palms, a short and simple woolen cape with a hood on the back of which had his signature symbol, the mark of the Strike class with a red tail fin instead of matching black ones. Next to him was his helmet made of metal and leather to keep both his identity hidden and to keep bugs from his face.

Currently he was throwing rocks over the edge, not out of any malicious intent, but merely so he could take his frustration out on something tangible.

"I just....am so angry at this situation, Bud. Seems the gods still hate me after all of this time. Can't have the runt of the litter have an easy life, nope! Have to make it as painful as possible."

He threw another rock over the ridge.

"But...if my life wasn't so bad back then, wouldn't have met my brother and best friend."

Toothless cooed. Henry smiled. It faltered when he looked out towards the village.

"Master will be alright....right? He's tough. Just like....Stoick."

He bit his lip at the sound of his father's name. It felt foreign to even say it now. Toothless nudged his brother's shoulder.

"Sorry. Blocked out most of my memories of...Berk. I only remember last names now...and my dad....maybe a little of Gobber. Now it kinda hurts to even think about it...or it could be the hangover. Probably the hangover."

He sighed and threw another rock.

"Do you remember one of the first trips we took around the archipelago when I took on my apprenticeship? I wonder...would dad have done the same thing Master did?"

Henry closed eyes and began to recall.

 

_He could barely move as he struggled against the ropes tying his back to the tree. His wrists were bound in front of him, though it didn't matter since he could barely feel his hands._

_The gods hated him. Barely his third trip out and he got caught._

_A nearby solider kicked him as he saw the struggle. Henry's leg stung as he felt a bruise forming from the man's boot. If he didn't have a sack over his head he would've glared at the man._

_"Enough." He said in broken Norse._

_"Captain says we need you in one piece."_

_He sort of recognized the accent. His new master had a slight version of it when he spoke Norse, though he was much more practiced in it than the men around him._

_He was also glad that he was forced to learn multiple languages from...from his old home._

_"From the stories, I thought all of their family was fair haired." Another said from next to a fire._

_"The mother likes to take in strays. I am not surprised her son is the same. The traitor monk will be here soon enough."_

_Henry then heard footsteps and the bag was torn away from his face. He gasped in surprise as the fire light blinded him and turned away only to have his head grabbed roughly and tilted from side to side._

_"He is a native. I see nothing of her highness in him...Interesting scar."_

_Henry focused on the man as he rubbed the tiny mark on his chin. He was different. An impeccable uniform of wool with gold filigree and tassels on his shoulders. A few medals hung from his left side, over his heart. Also he felt fabric on his face, the man was wearing gloves. Henry easily deduced he was the boss._

_"Tell me, boy." The captain began in Norse as if he hated the language._

_"Where is the man you are traveling with? Don't lie to me, we saw you in the forest with him."_

_Henry swallowed._

_"Why?" He breathed._

_"Not your business to know. The man is a traitor and you were just caught in the cross hairs. You tell us where we can find him and we'll let you go. I have no interest in harming children."_

_"And...if I don't?" Henry asked calmly._

_"My men will beat it out of you, perhaps even worse."_

_The young man's blood froze as he saw the officer's smile._

_"They haven't had relief or seen a good woman in months. I'm sure...they wouldn't mind taking out a bit of their frustration on you. Some even like boys your age."_

_The captain jerked his head to view it from the side. His smiled widened._

_"You do seem rather small for being a northerner but....I like my partners flexible."_

_The young man's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to shrink back from the man's gaze. He was at their mercy._

_Henry let in a shuddering breath._

_"Well? Where is he?"_

_"Right here Captain!"_

_All the soldiers' heads shot up as, from the darkness, an arrow flew and struck a soldier._

_"You even so much as split a hair on his head, your men will end up like him!" Ace's voice roared._

_"Now let him go!"_

_"You are not in a position to make demands, Monk." The captain stated, drawing a saber and pointing it at Henry's throat._

_"There are seven of us and one of-"_

_"Six!"_

_Another arrow fired, this time from a different direction, striking down another man. The captain glared at the corpse and to his surviving soldiers._

_“What are you doing? Get him!”_

_A few of the men drew blades and charged beyond the firelight only to have them knocked back by a purple flame._

_"Toothless!"_

_Henry's heart soared as he heard the screech of the Night Fury charging up another shot._

_"Wha-what?! A Skyrunner here?"_

_Toothless sauntered into the firelight, one paw in front of the other and mouth full of plasma. The look in his eyes told the captain all he needed to know._

_Back away from my boy or die._

_The officer stumbled, falling onto his back and dropping his sword as he saw the dragon approach._

_"What is this witchcraft? How-I thought you only had one?!" The captain almost screamed._

_"He isn't mine." Ace answered coolly as he came into the clearing, bow on his back. He pulled out one of his arrows from a corpse, studied the head, and placed it back in the quiver strapped onto his leg._

_"His rider is the one you tied to a tree."_

_Toothless let out a warning shot near the officer to make sure he stayed put before taking a claw to the ropes binding Henry to the tree. Ace jogged over and pulled the young man into a hug._

_"Heavens above you and Crys are going to send me to an early grave. I panicked when you didn't come back from finding water."_

_"Sorry, they got me from behind." The young man murmured weakly._

_"You don't have any right to say sorry. It's me who should apologize."_

_They broke apart as Ace drew a knife and began sawing at the ropes that bound Henry's hands._

_"Who are they?"_

_"Subordinates of an old family enemy." His master said miserably._

_"This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have gotten involved. Oh heavens what have I done? I shouldn't have taken you on as an apprentice."_

_The young man's face fell._

_"What-what do you mean?"_

_Ace looked up at the pain in Henry's eyes._

_"No, this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. You were almost taken advantage of and it's all my fault. Oh gods if I had arrived a moment later..."_

_The governor cupped the young man's face with one hand._

_"I lost one son...I can't lose another."_

_He cut through the rest of the bonds and brought Henry to his feet._

_"This expedition is over, we are heading back."_

_"Ace!"_

_Henry grabbed his arm._

_"Teach me how to fight."_

 

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Henry jumped a foot in the air as he was broken out of his nostalgia by Nix shouting in his ear.

"By the grace of Odin do you have to do that?!" He shouted as she and her dragon landed and she dismounted.

"Hello, I'm the crazy one remember? When I can annoy, I make flies look charming."

Her grin then fell into seriousness.

"The governor is awake. He...He wants to talk to you about your...your dad."

Henry's face fell as he turned away.

"Did he threaten Sunset if I wasn't sent to Berk for trial?"

"Uh, no clue, but the governor did say he wouldn't hand you over like merchandise."

Henry's heart soared but quickly plummeted as Nix continued.

"Your dad wants to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you nothing happens! Cayla and I like to stay as far away as possible from that kind of shit!
> 
> Also, what is timeline placement? XD
> 
> If anyone's confused with the captain's uniform, we kinda took a page out of the HTTYD book series. You see, all of the series takes place during the Viking Age, which lasted from late 8th century to the mid-11th century. The book series, though, mentions the Romans in it, but the Roman Empire fell more than three centuries before the first Viking raid. (Look up the Roman Empire on the HTTYD wiki, it's right there in the trivia.)
> 
> So we kinda made it like that here too. But it's not going to be a common thing in this.


	13. Hunting Horn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! *gasps* Actually, it's because it's Cayla's birthday, so the double posting is for her.
> 
> Also... 1000 hits?!?! We never imagined that this fic would actually hit 1k! (This is an awesome present for her.)
> 
> But in all seriousness, thank you so much for all the support!

"I take it this isn't a social call?" Ace murmured as the chief squeezed in and took off his helmet.

"I....I didn't see my son at the battle...I feared the worst."

The governor exhaled.

"He is the reason we learned of the sedative instead of mead. Henry had his tea spiked by Ryuu in order to loosen him up after....the episode with the young lady. Poor boy was passed out in the clinic until this morning. Must be quite the hangover. The sedative is the strongest brew Scarlet makes. We use it for surgery when a dragon is injured or when...when we need to put one out of its misery."

Ace reached for a cup and jug and poured himself some water. Stoick sat down in a chair close to the bed.

"Is...he happy here?" The chief asked.

The governor took a drink and set the cup down.

"Henry adores being my apprentice and going on expeditions to study dragons when ever I can arrange one. The elders, especially my mother treat him like their grandchild. I don't know a single man or woman who could say a bad thing about him, but..."

The chief leaned in closer.

"I know he fears you. He fears all of Berk. Yet I believe he respects you as well."

Stoick looked at him confused.

"He'll kill me for this but...can you open the second drawer of my nightstand, can't quite reach it."

The other man merely nodded and opened the drawer to see a mass of color. Eggshells. Different colored eggshells.

"Ah yes, dragon eggshells. Henry finds them and gives them to me. Haven't had the heart to throw them out. They are rather beautiful aren't they? But I'm looking for the book underneath the mess."

The chief handed the governor a leather bound journal and returned to his seat.

"Let's see, it's around here somewhere....ah yes. He said this and I quote, "He always put the village first. He always did and most likely always will. I tried to do the same thing. I failed. I could never be like him and we both knew it. He'll have a better heir now that I'm gone and the village will forever be free of the runt who caused more destruction than the dragons did." "

He snapped the journal shut.

"Every once in a while he'll go into these moods of self destruction. Calling himself a mistake and a hiccup. The only thing that's kept him going was Toothless. Until Crys finally warmed up to him and they started the academy."

"Academy?"

"Well, my line of work, I study dragons in the wild. I don't approach them, they usually approach me. Henry and the others train dragons. They get them matched to good riders. When they aren't doing that, they are either training at Sebastian's, meditating in the temple, or going behind my back and flying to the mainland."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Stoick...did you ever hit him?"

The chief froze before becoming very angry. He shot up from his seat.

"How dare you! I've never risen my hand to my son, no matter how much he upset me!"

Ace gave him a glare that was cold and hard.

"I'm asking because someone must've because he'll flinch if you raise an arm near him."

Stoick's anger instantly died.

"No...Gobber would've never....then..."

Ace's glare remained.

"I know for a damn fact it wasn't his mother."

There was a knock at the door.

"Master? Nix said you wanted to see me."

Then there was a crash.

"Gah! Crys!?"

"Heh heh...sorry but bit of a emergency."

Ace sighed.

"Chrysanthemum Angelious what did you break?" The governor asked through the door.

There was a silence.

"...A vase we brought back from Tianzhu..." His daughter said meekly.

"Sorry Hen, didn't mean to run into you."

"Nah it's alright, kinda like this angle."

"Hen!"

He could almost see the grin on his apprentice's face as he teased her.

"Can you not do it in front of my door please." The governor asked.

"Sorry dad!"

The door to his bedroom was thrown open.

"The elders want a hunt for Alvin."

 

"Please tell me our elders have finally gone off the deep end?" Yuichi begged.

"Because that is the only excuse I can think of for wanting another bloody mess in the forest like what happened last time."

Henry sat back in his chair and sighed. He couldn't agree more with him.

He had ran to find the others as soon as he heard the news, frankly as soon as he saw Stoick, getting out of the governor's mansion was priority one. Soon all of the Dragon court had convened, minus Crys, on the patio behind the bakery Rhika and her brother's family ran. A light purple Zippleback, or Oneheart, was shuffling around the back kitchen, a rolling pin in the teeth of one head, a basket in the others jaws. Henry still couldn't figure out how the family managed to teach a dragon to bake. It would be like teaching Toothless to dance to his perspective, useless and yet hilarious.

Said Skyrunner was snoozing in a nice patch of sunlight, completely unconcerned.

"Well the younger council will have to sign off on the punishment, then it has to go through Crys' dad. Maybe Mom and the others will make it a public execution." Nix offered.

"I really don't want to go through that mess again. I don't need to say that tracking someone while singing is not the easiest task in the world."

They all nodded solemnly.

"On the bright side, you all missed the most hilarious training session I've ever witnessed." Ryuu said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh did grandpa put your cousin and the crazy axe girl through their paces. I don't remember ever laughing that hard. Snotloud or whatever he's called could barely keep up. How in the name of the gods is he considered a perfect Viking? I bet you could've outran him even without your dragon."

Henry pursed his lips and his face tightened.

"He....he was considered that because he had all the brawn and no brain. My uncle made sure of that." The young man said quietly.

Ryuu went silent.

"It's okay. I'm not offended. Contrary to popular belief, I knew what was happening. I had eyes and ears and if my father had listened to me or the rumors, he would've had more sense than to put him as his heir...but we rarely spoke unless it was a shouting match. Can't see how three years apart will change that."

Rhika put a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry...."

"I'm okay. Almost glad I missed the party, not happy about how I did it, but he couldn't corner me and put me in chains to face trial."

"None of us would've let that happen, Henry. You know that, right?"

He gave them a half hearted smile.

"Unless you killed someone before you showed up half dead here then I'd have-" Nix began.

"Nix!"

"I'm kidding, geez."

"What did you think I did? Strangle a man five times my size with my raw vikingness alone? I'm touched you believe in my abilities. I'll work on pushing a mountain next."

The boys roared in laughter.

"Ruffnut, hit me. I think I see a dragon with a rolling pin."

They all stopped and looked through the open door to see the twins looking in awe at the baking dragon at the service window.

"Oh great..." Henry muttered.

"Will do!" Ruffnut declared. She punched her brother on the nose.

"Ow! Yep not dreaming. Do it again!"

"Do they do that often?" Rhika had to ask.

"When they aren't causing mayhem or pranking people, yes."

"I got this."

The blue haired rider got up from the table and went into the bakery proper.

"Relax Iris and Orchid, I'll handle it."

The two heads growled, they had rolls almost ready.

"Whoa! You're the chick that had the dragon that attacked Astrid!" The male twin shouted as he caught sight of Rhika.

"I wouldn't call Wendy flying into her as an attack." She responded.

"And my name's Rhika."

"I'm Tuffnut Thorston." Tuff stated dramatically.

"And I'm Ruffnut Thorston!" Ruff said with equal effect.

"What's it like to live with dragons? Do you worry about them eating you?"

"What do they eat besides humans?"

Henry planted his face on the table.

"Of course they would ask that."

"Dragons don't eat people." Rhika said flatly.

Both of their faces fell.

"Well, that sucks...well at least Hiccup can't make his dragon eat us."

"Yeah, that sucks....wait, getting eaten is a bad thing, right?"

"Oh you have got to be-Toothless eats fish. Our dragons eat fish! Some even eat chicken!"

The twins jumped at Henry's voice. Iris stuck her head out at the young man and hissed angrily. They would not have that tone of voice next to the rising bread.

"Hen, calm down." Nick told the rider.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Geez! Why are you snapping at us? We actually missed you." Ruff asked.

"Two out of maybe four people, that makes me feel better when I'm heading towards a headsman's axe."

"Dude chill. We still don't know that he wants to kill ya." Ryuu pointed out.

"Hen, you want to go for some meditation at the temple?" Nix asked quickly, grabbing his arm rather roughly.

"I bet your sisters would love for you to drop for cookies and hugs. They have to be done with purifying the town after the battle."

"Now wait a minute don't I have a say in this?!" Henry half shouted as she started to drag him off.

"Negative! I am a healer in training and my prescription is hugs and meditation. Now move it!"

"Nick help! She's gone off the deep end again!" The rider called out desperately.

"I am not getting involved in this." Nick said as he watched.

Ryuu and Yuichi howled with laughter. Henry scowled.

"I think I have just been thrown under the dragon."

"Yep!"

Nix patted his head.

"But we still love you."

"Really feeling it right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who exactly are these "sisters" that Nix mentioned? Are they actually Henry's sisters? (No, they're not, they're older than him, so it would be impossible.)
> 
> Also, Toothless dancing... Imagine the dancing frog from Looney Tunes, and that's probably how it would go for him.
> 
> And the reason for the Zippleback being called a Oneheart? Zipplebacks have one of everything in their shared body, except brains, which they have two of.
> 
> (Tianzhu is the historical East Asian name for India.)


	14. Sister Hens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed, a new name has been added to the whole story. As I said before, this and other fics I post here are all collab between me and Cayla. She made her own account, but I will continue posting our stories. We just now have a way of showing that this is both of our stories.

"Sister, pine is horrible for burning. Let's use cedar. It smells nicer." A voice lightly pointed out as they came to the temple. It was carved into the mountain, much like the hall in Berk, with large doors almost always open for the simple reason that they were made of solid stone and almost impossible to open or shut without multiple people pushing or pulling one of the iron ring pulls.

What Sunset worshiped behind said doors still boggled his mind. Instead of gods, they meditated on virtues. Eight virtues corresponding to eight elements. Eight elements with eight chambers that you entered to get in deeper touch with said element and therefor, the virtue it represented. Henry did respect this, even practiced it with the others, but in his heart and home, Odin and his children ruled. Many of the Vikings on the island who were residents agreed with him, and Ace was perfectly fine with multiple religions among his people as long as no one started fights that went above verbal debates. 

"That may be so, but pine burns hotter. Smell is the least of our worries when it comes to pyres." Another voice said.

Henry sighed.

"This again? They do this every time."

"We are going to have so many people over, not to mention all the dragons for Gregory's burning."

Henry exhaled and poked his head in the gap between the two doors. The inside was warm, with small slotted windows at the entrance providing the only natural light as braziers lined the walls and constantly kept alight by the priestesses. 

Said priestesses were near the entrance. Standing next to the white robed females, a purple child sized Oneheart with logs of cedar in their mouths, and a dark green adult Spinetail with a good stack of pine at her feet, watched them debate.

"You could just mix them together like you do every time and just have more pine for the dragon." Henry pointed out.

The priestesses looked in his direction.

"Henny!" The younger blond squealed in delight at the sight of him, running up and bringing him into a tight hug.

"It's been too long, baby brother." She cooed.

"Three days is not long, Elizabeth, now I need to breathe."

"No you don't!"

The older brunette chuckled.

"You know how she is, Henry." She said, as she walked over, and joined in the hug.

"I'm aware. Apparently since I'm becoming a little too moody for Nix's liking, she says I need hugs and meditation."

The Spinetail and Oneheart walked over. The Spinetail nuzzled Henry, while the Oneheart wrapped their heads around his legs, like a hug.

"See? Even Powpow and Skyclaw missed you."

Henry couldn't help but blush. 

"Yeah...guess so."

The priestesses let go.

"Are you okay? Why have you been "moody", to put it in your words? I mean, I know uncle Ace is bedridden but he's tough, he'll put through."

"No it isn't that." He murmured.

"Then what's wrong?"

The younger priestess gasped.

"Don't tell me you and Crys had a fight!"

"What?! No!"

The older priestess shook her head.

"Really, Elizabeth?"

"Well he's had a crush on her since he came here, it's only logical."

Henry groaned and held his face in his hands.

"I am so glad no one is here to see this." He muttered under his breath, his cheeks red with embarrassment. It took a few moments before he could raise his head again.

"My...father...is here on the island."

Both girls looked at him.

"Your father? How?"

"He's..."

The young man inhaled.

"He's the chief master invited to discuss a trading alliance."

"Oh my..."

"He also brought with him...my cousin and his fellow...tormentors."

"What?! Did they hit you!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I really shouldn't have said that."

"Where are they! Nobody hurts my baby brother!"

"I take it you want nothing to do with him?" The elder priestess asked as she held the arm of her sister so she didn't run off.

"...I befriended a dragon. I abandoned my birthright. They have the right to drag me off for execution...yet my....Stoick wants to talk to me. I also may have lost my temper when it came to my cousin and others, but to be fair, one of them wanted to kill Hookfang with her bare hands."

"Unprovoked?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He muttered.

"Well long stories are made shorter with some warm milk and fresh cookies." Elizabeth said.

"Right Riley?"

"Right." She agreed.

"I can just mediate and be out of your ha-" Henry began.

"You are never a bother, Henny." The younger priestess cooed.

"And never will be."

"We'll always make time for you." The older priestess continued, taking the young man's hand.

"You can meditate if you want. After the cookies, though."

Henry exhaled. They were pointing a loving crossbow made of warm furs and pleasant conversation straight at his head.

"Fine."

His surrogate siblings smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight recap: A Spinetail is a Deadly Nadder, and a Oneheart is a Hideous Zippleback.
> 
> But anyway, introducing Henry's "sisters." They both basically adopted Henry a bit after he fully recovered after coming to Sunset.
> 
> Powpow is the Onehearts, and Skyclaw is the Spinetail.


	15. Bathhouse Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry!

"Stupid old man. Stupid island. Stupid freaking Hiccup." Astrid growled under her breath as she trudged towards the bathing pools. She was hot, sweaty, and really ticked off. All of the exercises that the weapon master did was completely pointless, covering things she already knew but instead of using real weapons, he made her and Snotlout use wooden staffs with stone weights at the ends and whenever she got used to it, he added more.

She hated this island and she wanted to get off as soon as possible, but thanks to the defective former heir being here, the chief was more concerned with his former son than her suggestions.

He even had the gall to ask her to do something for him.

_"I want you to use that ingenuity of yours and find and talk to Hiccup. Use everything in your arsenal. We need him to come back to Berk."_

Hopefully so they could lop off his head for being the traitor he is, she thought with venom. He was useless, always causing trouble like he was doing now.

The midday sun hung in the sky as she trudged along the stone path to a straw and wood paneled hut. It had several hatches, each having steam pouring out. It had several clotheslines outside of it along with several wash tubs for most likely Laundry day. The only entrance had a blue curtain hanging as a door. She huffed, grumbling about what a waste of wood it was when they could just keep it open air, and pulled the curtain back. As soon as she stepped inside she was greeted by an "Oi!"

Astrid's head snapped up and immediately saw the last person she wanted to see in the hot spring pool. He was waste deep in the water, a bar of soap in one hand and his other holding a mug of water. She had to admit from her viewing, Hiccup was a fishbone no longer. He had decently defined muscles, pale and hard. Scars littered his body, some simple dots, while others were long and thin jagged lines. His arms and chest had a small amount of hair, still not Viking standards though. All in all, he looked pretty damn good.

"Hofferson, blue means men only! Great and mighty Thor on a yak, it says on the curtain! Women's is down the way!"

She blushed madly and turned around.

"Well I'm sorry your stupid sensei wore me out to where I can't even think straight!" She shouted.

"Still doesn't give you any right to come in unannounced!" Henry snapped back.

"And all of his training sessions are like that. It's how warriors in Nippon are trained, minus the dragons of course."

There was silence for a moment.

"...what does sensei mean?" She asked.

"It means teacher, now will you please get out, Hofferson. If you don't want to scream at me and have a decent conversation, I'll be happy to talk to you after I'm done bathing. I've been switching between the fire and water mediation rooms and frankly it made my headache worse."

Astrid's lips curled into a snarl.

"Did you get drunk and pass out before the festival-"

Henry growled. He really wasn't in the mood for this. His mind was clear and ordered, at least as much as his inventive brain can be. He was making a plan and she had to come in and ruin his alone time.

"For your damn information, I was slipped dragon sedative on accident which is why I was passed out during the entire battle and why I have a hangover. It's stronger than mead, ale, and wine combined. Now I'm not asking this time, I'm demanding. Get the hel out so I can wash in peace!"

Astrid scowled and left the hut, trudging up the path to another one, this time with a red curtain.

"Pow, do you always have to treat bath time like a game of chase? Come here you silly dragon. You need to get your old scales off." 

She pushed the fabric back and froze. A baby Zippleback was staring at her, each head having silver eyes. It chirped and sniffed her.

"Boys, it's not....never mind." 

Astrid cautiously looked up to see a blond woman about her height in a simple short sleeved tunic and bare feet.

"Sorry about that. He has yet to grasp personal space. Powpow, get in the basin."

The dragon turned to the woman and gave her a watery look, whining all the while. The dragon was...pouting and trying to get out of a bath?

"Now what did we talk about? We have to make sure you don't get parasites under your growing scales or you'll go crazy like old dragon Jenkins."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. The heads look at each other and shook from horn to tail.

"Even your big brother Toothless bathes. He doesn't want mean ol' bugs making him scratch. Jenkins scratches every waking minute and his scales are dull. Do you want that?"

The heads shook no before rushing over and jumping into a stone basin.

"Cranky old man stories. Works with kids and baby dragons."

Before she could stop herself, the question fell from her lips.

"Is there an old dragon named Jenkins?"

The woman snickered.

"Nope."

She went to the basin and began to give the baby dragon a scrub down.

"You are not part of our flock." A voice stated.

She looked down at the stone pool to see a woman neck deep in water, her brown hair in a messy bun held up by wooden hair pins.

"Excuse me?" 

"I have not seen you at the temple."

Astrid blanked for a moment.

"I have yet to have time to visit."

"It's okay." The woman bathing the dragon said.

"The virtues should be practiced in the real world as much as possible as well as meditated upon."

"Right..."

The bath house was filled with silence as Astrid undressed and got into the water. The Zippleback clicked and cooed as the blond woman washed around the dragon's horns and got rid of a few dead scales. The shield maiden was amazed and disgusted at the sight. She was treating the future killer like a baby.

"See, was it worth kicking up such a fuss boys? I bet that spot was itching you for days."

The left head was laying on the edge of the basin, snapping at stray bubbles. The right cooed with pleasure under the scrub brush.

"That's what I thought."

The blond woman sighed.

"Riley, can't I at least break an arm for what they've done to Henny?" She whined.

"No."

"A finger?"

"No."

"A fingernail?"

"...Maybe."

The other woman grinned. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"That was a maybe and not a yes, Elizabeth. You're almost thirty. Learn the difference."

"Awww." 

"Besides, Henry wants to deal with it so Sunset doesn't get hurt.”

The shield maiden's face scowled slightly. Elizabeth sighed and poured water over Pow to get rid of the suds.

"You protect your flock quite diligently." The younger of the three murmured. The blond priestess looked at her, slightly suspicious.

"Everyone on the island knows our role when we are attacked." Elizabeth said carefully.

"But you knew that, didn't you?"

Pow looked up at the priestess then to Astrid, heads cocked in confusion.

"Tell me, are you part of one of the fisherman's families near the beach? Vikings except for a select few still worship their gods, like Henry."

"I... Yes, I am." Astrid said quickly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to her sister while drying off her dragon.

"There you go, nice and clean."

The baby then hopped about like he was on parade.

"You are so silly. I'm going to get Mr. Clean here to the hatchery for flying lessons. I'll see you back at the temple sister."

She then vanished into a side room, the dragon trotting behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan service, anyone? XD
> 
> It was hard to resist, we just had to do an "obligatory" bathhouse scene. We also had to decide who Astrid would run into when she got to the women's bath. It was either the sisters, or the female members of the Court. We decided on the sisters, because Crys, Nix, and Rhika would've probably just ended up ignoring her, and that would be kinda boring.
> 
> So... Why exactly did Astrid lie about being a resident of Sunset? There was no reason to, was there?


	16. Quill and Ink

"The level of your dragon knowledge almost exceeds Bork the Bold!" Fishlegs whispered excitedly to himself.

"You even have different names for every dragon."

The almost white Gronckle, or Stonetail, librarian wandered around, pushing books and scrolls into slots with the help of a mostly red Flutterfire assistant. On both of their necks they had little signs. On the big dragon it read: 

"Hello, my name is Quill."

The little dragon's said:

"Hello, my name is Ink."

Fishlegs tried his best not to gush at the intelligence of the two. Everything they knew about dragons was wrong! The way the Night Fury acted at the festival to make sure her owner didn't get yelled at. The two Nightmares working together to bring the wounded to the clinic.

The words of his father, Hoglegs the Clever, rang in his ears.

_"Don't assume unless you have all the facts, my boy. I didn't raise you to be a fool like Jorgenson."_

"Um...Mr Ink?"

The Flutterfire looked up from his work and flew over.

"Do you...um...have anymore books on dragon classification?"

The dragon tilted his head and yipped. They had in fact gotten something in a few days ago. Ink flew over to a pile that had yet to be sorted and came back with a few journals in his mouth. He deposited them on the table and went back to his work. Fishlegs looked at them curiously. He could've sworn he'd seen one of them before. He undid the string holding the first book closed and froze as he saw the inside cover.

It was the chief's seal of Berk.

This journal was Hiccup's.

Fishlegs bit his lip. Did he dare?

Well it is in the library. He probably thought whatever was in here was worth preserving....His ancestors will be groaning in Valhalla but his curiosity was killing him.

He opened it up and began to read.

 

Henry grumbled as he walked from the bath house, his good mood ruined. Before he was at the base of the trail to go to into town, he was tackled down onto his back.

"Gah! Toothless! I told you not to do that!" He shouted as he was getting covered in dragon kisses.

The dragon didn't care as he licked his brother in pure happiness.

"What's with all the love? I was gone half an hour tops!" 

The one legged rider pushed the dragon off and looked at his dripping tunic.

"I just washed. Seriously, you useless reptile?"

Toothless hopped around, tongue wagging and tail up. Henry sat up and watched the display.

"Why are you so happy? It's not that great of...no..."

Toothless looked at him with the biggest gummy grin he had ever worn.

"It's time?!" 

The dragon howled. Henry shot up and hugged the dragon.

"Yes! They're here! They're finally here! YEAH BABY!"

He mounted the dragon.

"We need to get Crys! There's no way she'd forgive me if she missed this!"

They instantly took off, Henry grinning ear to ear.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE FINALLY HERE!"

 

"About time! Where the heck were you!" Crys shouted as both dragon and rider landed in front of the hatchling cave.

"I was looking for you. I knew you would kill me if you didn't get to see it."

"Did Henry finally get here?" The two heard Rhika's voice yell from inside the hatchery.

"Seriously? Was I the last one to hear about this?" Henry groaned.

"Did they hatch yet?"

"Nope, still cracking! Come on. I want to see a baby Skyrunner!" Crys whined. She only did that when baby dragons were involved or any adorable baby animal. Not many knew she loved animals and she made sure no one did. Heck, she found spiders cute, a philosophy even her father didn't agree with.

The blond heir grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the cave, not that he resisted, and onto a man made wooden gang plank.

The hatchling cave had two major areas. A place for nests and baby dragons to be together and a place above for human observation. The observation areas were wood, going around the caves stalactites and natural walls. It was so children from the academy can watch first before freaking out the new dragons or adults seeking a new member of their family. It also made sure that new mothers didn't roast a human if they came too close to her eggs.

 

The Skyrunner nest was in a far corner, connected to the observation level. The other riders were gathered around, though not too closely to the three jet black eggs. They had lit the various lanterns, orange glass in the shape of eggs with a metal wing to hang from. They were Rhika's design brought to life by Henry and Crys, who had, among other hobbies, took up glassblowing from her grandfather.

Nightmare was lovingly wrapped around her eggs, watching with motherly eyes as the eggs cracked and wiggled. Toothless was next to her in a flash, watching with a twitching tail.

"About time you showed up." Ryuu said.

"Well forgive me if meditating in a room filled with lava makes one reek to the point where Stonetail farts are like a spring breeze. I just got out of the bath house before I was tackled by Mr. Expecting Father here."

Toothless snorted and stuck his tongue out at the young scholar.

"He's about to have adorable winged offspring! He's just excited. Wouldn't you be if you were about to have a kid?" Crys teased.

"I'm excited too. The entire town probably heard me when I learned. But...now that it's wearing off, they chose a really bad time to come into the world."

Crys gave him a small playful push. 

"No negative stuff mister. You're ruining the moment."

"First one's almost there! Everybody duck!" Nix shouted.

One of the eggs started to glow with a purplish light, all the riders covered their faces as, with a mighty boom, the shell blasted apart. Two other booms followed in rapid succession as the others shattered, sending hot eggshell to the walls. Both adult dragons covered their ears at the concussive blast and raised their heads from their paws, cooing in delight at the new offspring.

Three babies cried and cooed as they flopped about in the straw and shells. Two of them were a dull and wrinkly gray, their scales haven't even grown yet, the third was a pure white, blue eyes barely open. Nightmare immediately went to work washing off the last of the egg membrane from her babies. They each cried as they felt their mothers warm tongue on their cold skin.

"Oh my gods, they are too precious!" Crys squealed.

"Their eyes are barely open, oh my heavens they are just too-"

"You are creepy when you girl out like this." Ryuu said dryly.

"Shut up and let me enjoy the moment."

Toothless took the white baby, freshly bathed, in his gummy mouth and walked towards Henry, depositing the hatchling in his arms.

"Whoa. Guess this means you're officially declaring me uncle huh?" The rider joked.

He looked down at the freshly hatched mess. It wiggled and cried, trying to open its eyes. Henry held the baby close to his chest, the dragon calming as it heard his heart beat.

"Welcome to be big bad world little guy. Hope you're ready." He whispered just loud enough for the baby to hear. Its tiny ear twitched and it yawned.

This week was certainly becoming a mixed bag of good and bad moments. But at least if they were truly his last days on Midgard, he could at least go without many regrets. 

 

Snotlout was annoyed, bored, and most of all, hungry. He bit into his third chicken leg and stared out the window. Every once in a while a Terrible Terror or a Nadder would flap by. He wanted to go back to Berk already. Yet...it felt good to be away from his father. It felt good to sit back and not put on airs.

Also it kinda felt good to see his cousin safe and moderately sound at least. His father always called him weak. Always called him pathetic. He merely echoed those words, after all a proper Viking son doesn't go against his father.

And Hiccup certainly did.

Snotlout never really harbored ill will towards his cousin, he just wasn't a Viking. He wasn't heir material. A great warrior and man like himself was. That's why he was picked. His father had groomed him from the day he was born to lead the tribe. It was in his blood, no matter what the gossips said! He wasn't a puppet! He was a man! He was glad Stoick declined that Spitelout join them on this journey. He was going to show that he could be a leader...but having his dad to point where to go would be kinda nice.

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor! OH THOR!"

The Berk heir looked over to the distant railing as he heard the guest house door slam and Fishlegs panicked cries. He groaned and got up to go look.

"What is it Guppylegs?" Snotlout taunted.

"Are you swarming with girls that you ran here to get away from them?"

Fishlegs looked up before blushing madly.

"Is the chief here?" He asked quickly.

"No. He's off talking to that loser governor. Probably about how we can get Useless back home so he can get the punishment he-"

"NO!" The big Viking shrieked. Snotlout plugged his ears at the noise.

"Oi! What the hel legs!"

"I have to find him!"

The heir looked at him bored.

"Why?" He drolled.

"I found out who the Midnight Messenger is!"

 

The Midnight Messenger was a phenomenon that happened quite a few years ago on their island. A woman would say to her friend that she wished for a few more coins just to get by until her husband came back from fishing. The next day she would find a bag of gold on her table to last her three months with a note wishing her well.

A man once spoke to a group of friends that his yak was dying and that he wouldn't be able to afford to feed his family after it had passed on. The next morning, he found a young calf tied to his porch with a note on the animal's harness wishing him well.

Again and again, a person would voice how or what they needed to another, be it medicine, a bit more gold, food, or an animal, and as if from the gods, they would receive what they needed with a note wishing them well. Some said it was a messenger from Odin, gracing his believers. But when someone who was better off than others, or the town heckler Mildew, protest that they needed something, they would find a note on their door with a simple word.

LIAR.

No one found money stolen or animals missing whenever the Messenger delivered. So the divinity of this person grew. Some of the more level headed Vikings just said it was a member of their village or friends of those who needed and wanting to save their pride or others, kept anonymous. 

But then the Messenger just stopped coming and vanished from public memory like last weeks dinner. Only a few talked about it, but only in passing. It was usually wistful, remembering when you could trust your neighbor or someone across the way.

It was now a tale no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY NIGHT FURIES!!! <3<3<3


	17. Dancing With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the two week absence. Life has been busy for the two of us, and we've been working on other things as well.

"Gah! Help!" Henry shouted, laughing. A group of Spinetail babies had cornered him in the cave and were on top of him, nibbling on his clothes, his ear, and pretty much anything their little dragon beaks could grab on.

"I can't! I'm pinned by cuteness!" Crys cried dramatically as a baby Torchback sat on her chest and napped.

"Help..." Ryuu groaned as he laid on his stomach, a dozen Stonetail hatchlings on his back.

"Hey, I don't need a hair cut!" Rhika laughed as her ponytail was trying to be grazed on by a couple of Oneheart heads.

"Awww. Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy!" Nix cooed from a far off corner as two baby Thunderdrums, or Seasongs, sang for their supper as she tossed little sardines for them.

"You guys are lightweights." Yuichi boasted, another baby Torchback on his head doing its best impression of a hat. Occasionally it gnawed on a spike of hair.

"Easy for you to say! Stop! That tickles!" The young scholar tried to shout and wiggle away from the assault.

"I'm rather comfortable actually." Nick murmured, leaning back against a rock, a blanket made of Flutterfire babies around him.

"I might have to sleep in the cave during winter if I get little heating pads like this."

“There you are. I was wondering where that laughing was coming from.”

The siblings' heads turned to see their grandmother with her walking staff.

"Enjoying yourselves I take it?"

"Of course!" Rhika said, grinning.

"Well, unfortunately I have to put an end to it. The funeral is going to be starting soon." The elderly woman announced.

"Crap. Is it evening already?"

The baby on Crys' chest woke up at the rider's movement and whined, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, little honey. 'Fraid I can't be your pillow anymore. But let's take a rain check."

She scratched under the baby's head, it cooing in agreement before getting off to be with its mother.

"C'mon you." Yuichi said as he picked the Torchback "hat" off of his head as it tried to gnaw on his hair again. Nick gave a short whistle at the Flutterfires, who each looked at him, before all of them climbed off and scurried back to their nests. The Oneheart tried to hang on to Rhika's hair in both mouths as the rider started to get up, whining all the way.

"You are being silly." Crys told the two headed baby, scratching them in their sweet spot so they'd let go. The baby dragon purred and relaxed, letting go and landing on their back. Their hind legs twitched.

Crys sighed and with help from the others, removed the adorable attackers from Henry and deposited them to their respective mothers.

"Well that was an experience I'd very much like to forget." The young scholar muttered, dusting himself off and seeing his tunic was covered in dragon paw prints.

"Awww. But you're such a chick magnet." Nix joked.

"Guys? Still need help, please..." Ryuu asked, still the victim of baby Stonetails.

Yuichi shooed them off and helped his best friend up.

"Ah youth. I remember when I played with my first baby dragon. Iris and Orchid were so intelligent. They kept trying to get into my pack to get my bread. They loved bread even when they were small. Ah memories..."

Crys sighed as the old woman began to mutter about when she was younger.

"Elder, the funeral." She reminded.

"Oh yes. I was off somewhere else. Best we hurry. Death is always punctual when she graces us with her presence."

The heir sighed.

"We're aware, Elder. Come on. Dad will kill me if I even think about being late."

 

The temple was filled to the brim with villagers. In the center of the congregation was three pyres, one of them twice the size of the others. The priestesses, in glowing white and black robes, moved around the people and handed out candles. Powpow, also in tiny white and black robes with two hoods for two heads, were more than happy to light them.

"Sir, in honor of the fallen accept this." Elizabeth murmured, handing Stoick a candle before handing another to Gobber.

"The governor wished to give them a few final words before Death comes. We ask that your company be respectful during the service please, for the sake of the mourners."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked down at their shoes, helmets in their hands and over their hearts.

"Not a peep from us." Tuff murmured.

"That dragon saved our lives."

"I ain't gonna kill another dragon long as I live."

Snotlout snorted and gazed in a far off direction. Stoick stroked his beard as he lowered the candle to be lit by the baby dragon. He had to admit, such an act would also make him call off dragon killing. 

"I respect your decision you two, but I doubt the village will do the same." He said in a low voice.

"We know Chief." The female twin said.

"We'll defend...but we won't kill. Not after what he did."

Elizabeth came up, handing them candles. 

"Do you wish to be closer to Gregory's pyre? I'd be happy to escort."

The siblings nodded and went with the priestess. The congregation then fell silent as Ace, in a cloak and walking stick as well as his best clothes, stepped up to a stone platform and turned to his village. He began to speak in a clear voice.

"My sister usually gives the final words before the service but as she is out at sea fighting those who seek to oppress us-"

A few villagers shouted, 

"Down with the empress!"

"Maggots have more dignity."

"To Hades with her empire!"

"Enough!" Ace shouted.

"We are mourning those who passed not condemn those whom still live."

The governor cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I will say a few words for our fallen. Rest now brothers and sisters. Your time is done. You leave behind family and friends but we know that soon, you will be born again. Until your next life, we honor you with Death's presence."

Ace stepped away and seemingly out of nowhere a young woman in a black thin veil that covered her eyes and hair and elaborate black and silvery costume that showed much skin and bare feet stepped forward and towards the pyres.

Then the drum beat started.

All of the male Vikings were instantly entranced by the woman's dancing. There wasn't a part of her body she didn't use as she moved around the temple floor to the beat. Then strumming of a harp joined in, followed by a fife.

Then people began to chant:

 

Take these souls gracious Death. 

Grasp their hands and hold them tight.

Let them never see into the great abyss.

For less they will never see the next great light.

Hold their souls beautiful Death.

Never let them wander.

Bring them back when the time is right.

So their next life is not squandered.

 

Powpow walked calmly to each of the pyres, letting off some of his gas and sparking it to light each one. At the dragon's pyre, a robin blue Spinetail and three hatchlings came into the light and with a mighty blast and three smaller ones, Gregory was set alight. The dragon then backed off into the shadows, settling her children under her wings so they didn't get underfoot.

The dancer moved around the flames as if in a trance and slowly made her way to where she began. The drums came a mighty crescendo and the dancer vanished into the darkness.

"I'm in love." Was all Snotlout could murmur.

Gobber looked at him skeptically before rolling his eyes.

"Teenagers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the empire. It's not relevant right now.
> 
> Also, three guesses who the Spinetail is, though I hope you don't need the first two.
> 
> Nick and Rhika's (and Ryuu's) grandmother is named Cody (it's a unisex name). Light skinned, blue eyes, and fading blue hair (she had kept it dyed, which inspired Rhika to do the same since she was a kid. Cody actually has auburn hair, which is where Nick got his from.)


	18. Rest For The Weary

"I'm one hundred percent, no room for error, in love. I gotta meet that girl." The Berkian heir said, dreamily.

They were at the steps of the temple. The lights of the town glowing below for another feast, this time in honor of the deceased. The priestesses had ushered them all out in order for the families to get private mourning and to gather the ashes. Snotlout was on cloud 9 since stepping out to the cool air of the island. Fishlegs looked rather sad. The twins even more so. Astrid had on a stony expression, trying to show that she was used to death. After all, all warriors had to be.

She still wasn't.

"She's even hotter than Astrid. Did you see the way she moved? It was like...it was like....nothing I've ever seen before."

Astrid snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well at least he isn't doting on me." She muttered to herself.

"You do realize that she's probably a dragon lover too, right? Probably didn't kill anything in her entire-"

"I don't care. I'd give up my helmet to be with her. Heck I'd give up killing just to be with her for one night."

The shield maiden groaned and punched Snotlout out of her way and went down the stairs.

"You've all gone soft, you know that. Dragons are mindless, bloodthirsty creatures and these idiots are going to get themselves eaten as soon as they turn their back. They've killed our ancestors. They destroyed my family honor. They-"

"They saved our lives, Astrid." Tuff stated bluntly.

"That dragon who died helped me and sis out when we were surrounded. Frankly as far as I'm concerned, Gregory earned a place in Valhalla next to Odin."

The twins stamped off to the square.

"Think Stormfly can handle three chicks on her own? Spinetails like to be a team when parenting." Crys asked as she came down the steps. Henry and the others following behind.

"I think she can do it. Besides she'll have the other mothers in the hatchling cave to take care of-"

The former heir's voice died as soon as he caught sight of his cousin and the other Vikings.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout declared joyously, running towards him.

"You know people around here right? You gotta tell me who the dancer was! Please I'm begging ya. I'll be your best friend for life!"

Henry's jaw went slack.

"C-come again?"

"Hiccup, buddy. I will literally do anything to know. I mean anything."

"No one knows who she is." Nix said.

"Because she's Death."

Snotlout looked at her.

"Whaddaya mean she's death?"

All of the riders face palmed.

"Once a generation, the council chooses two people. A girl and boy, to be Life and Death. Death dances at every funeral, Life dances at every birth. They are vessels for them to join us. That is why their identities are kept secret because then the possession would not work." Nick then explained.

"Even if she was here with us right now, she wouldn't announce it. It's a great honor and Death rewards faithful servants."

"And I'm going to opt out of this party and sleep in my bed for the first time in three days." Henry announced quickly. 

"You mean avoid my dad." Crys replied, crossing her arms.

"Maybe a little of that too. I want to get my thoughts in order before I want to even consider what Stoick is proposing."

The three Vikings froze and looked at each other.

"Night. I'll see you in the morning. Usual spot?"

"Dumb question." Ryuu stated.

"Who's on fish duty?"

"You." Yuichi pointed out.

"Me? But I did it last time!"

"It was me and Nighty last time, ya big baby."

"Hiccup!"

The young scholar tried not to groan at the sound of Astrid's voice. He turned around to face her. He did say that if she was going to be civil he would be too.

"For the last time, Hofferson, it's Henry. Only three people call me that now and for two of them it's on very rare occasions." He began calmly.

"Whatever. You're still a cheating sack of yak dung to me." The shield maiden stated, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"What you consider cheating is what others would call thinking and observing for the sake of survival. I didn't want to die in that ring for the sake of learning how to kill a dragon."

Henry then pushed off the finger.

"I chose a side, just to let you know. At first it was just going to be Toothless and me, keeping our heads down and make a home where I could sustain ourselves. Then our plans changed."

He looked straight into her eyes.

"I may not like who master chose to make alliances with, but you are a means to an end. If our tribes work together, the queen will die and no more innocent lives will be lost. If it means dying...I'd be willing to...once my affairs are in order...but know this."

He then jabbed a finger at her.

"You'll get my life but you'll never...ever...get my blood brother's."

He then walked away, leaving the hotheaded Hofferson at a loss for words.

In the forest thicket, a pair of eyes watched and a smile came upon cracked lips.

This was going better than he planned.


	19. Brains and the Beard

The crickets greeted Henry as he trudged through the forest. He wished he didn't have to go on foot, but Toothless wanted to be with his kids. He couldn't blame him of course, he had a family other than him now. 

For Henry though, it was still a hard pill to swallow. 

Having a mother. Having friends. He had a life...one he either couldn't have or never allowed himself to have back on Berk. 

Hiccup the Useless.

He was still called that on Berk? How...sad. It wasn't fair. He'd done so much for them. He tried so hard and sacrificed so much. That name still brought back the memory of bruises and broken bones. Nights with no sleep because of the pain, both emotional and physical.

He stopped and gazed at his hands. They were scarred from the accident. He remembered when he couldn't use them because of the stitches and bandages. What...what would his father have done if he saw him back then. Would he have given up when he saw how broken his spirit was?...or would he have kept on pushing, forcing hope down his throat like his master had.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a twig snap behind him. Before he could pull out his dagger, a meaty hand grabbed his neck and lifted him a foot off the ground.

"'Ell, 'ell, 'ell. Lookie 'ho I found 'andering the forest alone." Alvin cackled.

"'toick's not so dead runt."

"...H-how..." Henry gasped.

The grip around his neck tightened.

"'Here's the fun in that? I heard yer pretty smart."

He could almost hear the Outcast chief smirking.

"You figure it out."

Henry clawed at the man's hand, his lungs wanting air. Delirious from the lack of oxygen, he fumbled for the knife on his waist.

"H-Help! Someone..." He cried out desperately.

"Nobody but us, runt-Agggh!"

Alvin howled in pain as Henry jammed his dagger into the Outcast's arm, a feat he himself was surprised he was able to do. The young man hit the ground, dazed. His lungs greedily taking so much air that it made him dizzy. Furiously he tried to clear his mind and get away. Just then a boot jammed into his spine, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"You little-yer gonna pay for that."

Alvin pulled out the bloody knife from his arm and growled.

Henry struggled under the Outcast's foot, only resulting in him being pushed further into the dirt and loose stones. A moment later the boot lifted and before he could react, Alvin grabbed hold of the back of his tunic and threw him against the nearest tree. Spots immediately glared in front of his eyes and he groaned as he hit the ground. He had taken a lot of abuse over the years, he had a high pain tolerance, but it was quickly getting to the point that if he didn't get help soon, he'd-

"Like that do ya? Hows about this!"

Alvin grabbed him again by his throat, this time facing him. The Outcast raised a meaty fist and swung. He then knew no more.

 

Ace sighed and ran a hand through his hair, this week was just getting better and better. He took a few calming breaths and began to speak.

"So let me get this straight. Alvin knocked out the Shimmerscales with dragon nip he had on his person, kicked the cell door open, and escaped while most of the town was at the service. This is correct?"

The Greek and Spanish guardsmen looked at each other and nodded.

"Well clearly we need better cell doors." Scarlet said dryly.

"Clearly." Ace muttered.

"Spirits above this is not my day."

He ran his hand through his hair a second time.

"What god did I offend to get stuck with this mess? Did I kick a puppy in a previous life? I swear on-"

The older woman caught the governor's arm and shooed the guardsmen away.

"Ace, you're panicking. You don't think straight when you panic."

"Of course I'm panicking!" The governor hissed, wrenching his arm away as he started to pace across his office.

"I have Vikings that would rather kill dragons than befriend them on the island in the vain hope that teaming up will finally get rid of that queen. I have a chief that may or may not declare war simply because I took in his son when he drove him off. I have an apprentice that may or may not be executed for being himself. And now I have a mad Outcast chief out for blood loose on my island! I have every right to freak out right now. I...I'm..."

"...Ace you can say it. I'm scared too."

The governor turned his face away, wiping furiously at his eyes with his sleeve. He wasn't going to start it. He was an adult and he was not going to bawl because things were tough. He's a governor, he had to keep it together for his people. He wasn't ten anymore! He refused!

"Ace, as your sister's best friend, Chris would kill you if she saw you like this. You're scared, you're frustrated, and you really want to give up right now. I get it. But bottling it up to put on a fearless face will backfire just like it always does."

She made the younger man face her, even though Ace still refused to make eye contact.

"I...just wish sis were here..." The governor mumbled, trying not to sound childish.

"She's better at thinking under pressure."

"That's a bold face lie and we both know it. She'd knock the teeth out of the viking, gone straight to the dragon queen and gotten herself killed, and would've killed Alvin without a trial."

Ace sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah. You're right. Especially with Alvin. She would've beheaded him on the spot."

"Exactly."

She gave him a thump on the back.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a pansy, Short Stack."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I haven't been that short in a long time." Ace moaned.

"Reminds me of the good old days and it's makes sure you don't get a swelled head now that you're higher on the food chain than me."

She grinned.

"I'll get search parties together and-"

"Waste of time. Get Skullcrusher and put him on the trail. I think that bastard's sword is in the armory."

"Daddy!"

Both adults turned their heads to see Crys in full armor.

"Henry went off by himself to head home! Toothless isn't with him and I have no idea where Sharpshot is!"

The governor paled.

"No...that chief could easily kill him, even with all of his training. We need tracker dragons now!"

 

Skullcrusher was a simple dragon with simple needs. A dry cave, plenty of fish, and room for his growing children. 

His three hatchlings were milling about. His two girls, Mace and Basher were play fighting in the dirt. Squisher, his only son and runt of his mate's only litter before she passed, was curled up, watching for squirrels or other rodents to chase. He'll be a great tracker one day, just like his father.

The older dragon's ears shot up as he heard a whistle. His alpha needed him. The call for him was unique, like all the dragons under the alpha's hand. He guided them. He offered them homes. He was a pleasant alpha, one who never asked unless he truly needed it. And because of this, he had loyalty of them all.

He growled at his children to get ready for bed and that he expected them asleep when he returned before taking off. His alpha was waiting for him, leaning against a stick. Skullcrusher sniffed and gave a bow. Someone had injured him. He could smell blood. Without ceremony, a sword in its leather sheathe was tossed at the dragon's feet.

"Track. Kill if needed." The alpha ordered.

It was rare for him to be so straightforward. The dragon looked at him. If he had an eyebrow it would've been raised.

"Please." Ace then said in a much calmer tone.

Skullcrusher then gave a small snort and smelled the weapon, mentally organizing the many scents until he found the one that had to have been the owner's.

"How is this dragon going to find Alvin?" Stoick asked rather testily.

"Skullcrusher could find a white rabbit in a blizzard. He is a new, what you call, class of dragon. We call his Hunters. They have natural abilities to track and hunt single targets. They like big game."

Gobber's blood ran cold when he saw the angry and slightly sick smile on the governor's face.

"Everyone to your posts, that man is not leaving this island unless I wish it!"

He then spun on his heel to face the town.

"Dragon Court, fall in!" 

Through the crowd of villagers, Crys, Rhika, Nick, Nix, Yuichi, and Ryuu marched up in armor. Each with a tunic and cloak of their own signature color. Violet like the last colors of a setting sun. Blue similar to the ocean on a warm morning. The green one was akin to the fresh needles of a pine. A shade of red that resembled dying embers of a fire. The final two were each a strange shade, a yellow and gray with a metallic finish like they were made from gold and silver.

"Ryuu, absolutely not!" 

The rider with the broken arm turned to see his belligerent mother.

"Ma! You ruined the entrance!" He moaned.

Crys immediately cracked and gave a small snort of laughter.

"I don't care, you baka! You are hurt! No chasing down chiefs for you, young man!"

Ace had to fight the urge to face palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shimmerscales are Changewings.
> 
> The Hunter Class is just a different name for the Tracker Class. Pretty much the same thing.


	20. Fiery Threat

Henry tried to suppress a groan as he began to regain consciousness. His back was killing him, along with most of his entire body. Fortunately, he was still alive at least. The young scholar then raised his head and wearily fought with his eyes and opened them.

The fire pit of his home swam into view.

He was being held hostage in his own home. The irony. He would've laughed if his ribs didn't ache. 

In a practiced fashion, Henry moved his arms. They were bound behind a pillar, his back against it. He tested them. Shackles? Where on earth did he-

Henry suppressed another groan. He was working on some new tumbler designs and had brought home a few of the prison's equipment to make them pick proof. Just his luck for Alvin to find one of them in his size and use his own design against him. Then again he never exactly planned for them to be used on himself.

He really wanted to curse his work ethic right now.

Suddenly a meaty hand grabbed hold of his neck and dragged his back up against the pillar he was chained to until he was eye to eye with Alvin.

"'Ell, 'ell, 'ell. The traitor 'akes. And 'ere I thought I was the only man to ever got 'Toick pissed enough to banish."

"I...don't have any idea...what you're-ah!" Henry began before the Outcast gave his windpipe a squeeze.

"Don't play dumb with me, runt! I know 'hat the inside of the chief of Berk's 'ouse looks like! It's a good fake. So what'da do to piss off daddy?"

"The relationship...between Stoick...and myself...is none of your...business." The former heir gasped.

Alvin gave a grin. Henry turned his face away from the rotting breath of the chief.

"No child calls their 'ather by their first name...'cept those been disowned."

His captor then got a look of sympathy on his face.

"Ya want me 'onest opinion? 'Toick don't deserve a boy like you. If he could see the 'ork ye did 'ith this 'ouse...'ell...'hat's done is done, so 'ows about a deal?"

Alvin let him go. Henry fell to the ground in a heap, his lungs greedily taking in air so much that it made him dizzy. He raised his head wearily to look at his captor.

"Whatever it...is...save it...I'm not interested..." Henry said angrily through deep gulps of oxygen.

Alvin scowled.

"Ye 'anna die stubborn? 'Ine by me. But perhaps you'll listen to this."

On the far dinner table, Alvin snatched up a clay flask. The rider immediately paled as it was shoved into his face. On it was, marked in red paint, a flame.

It was one of his containers of Torchback gel that he experimented with and used for fuel for his blade, Inferno.

"Know 'hat this is, do ya? I found out 'hen you were sleeping, runt. You want me to dump yer entire stock into yer pit and bar the door? Ye got no neighbors. No one for a good mile and a half....and if the 'ire doesn't kill ya, the smoke 'ill."

The chief backed off and uncorked the flask, hanging it dangerously and slightly tipped over the glowing embers.

"'Ow, you feeling more polite or do you want to be delivered to yer daddy in a box?"

"...What do you want?" Henry ask slowly, trying to look defeated, meanwhile trying to reach underneath his gauntlet with his other hand. He smiled inwardly when he felt warm metal between his finger tips.

"Ah, now yer seeing reason. Glad we didn't have to get messy." Alvin said in a tone that really meant the opposite.

He tossed the open flask to a far side of the room, the gel spilling onto the floor boards. Behind the scholar, he worked furiously with his lock pick, hearing the rapid clicks of the pins falling into place. Quickly he freed his left hand and worked on the other lock. Then his sweaty hand slipped and the pick dropped.

The lock pick hit the wood floor with a much too loud clink.

"'Hat 'as that?"

Henry thought fast as his captor came closer. It looked like he had no choice. With renewed vigor, he raised both feet and kicked Alvin in the stomach, sending the chief crashing to the floor. The rider made a break for the door, shackle still on his arm. He slammed open his front door and into the night.

 

The next few moments were a blur to him. He was running, his head pounding and everything aching. His body was running on pure adrenaline. His prosthetic caught on something and sent him tumbling to the ground. His metal leg detached as the rider rolled down a hillside. The back of his injured head connected with something and his body went limp as it went black.

 

When he awoke, he felt damp yet warm. He moaned softly as he was poked and prodded in various places and slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Welly well well. Look who decided to join us." An overly cheeky voice said to him as his vision began to focus. He smirked slightly. He knew that voice.

"Hello....to you too Nix." He mumbled weakly.

"Where...am...I?"

"Well, we found you in a muddy, not to mention bloody, heap on the ground, rhyming not intended. Now hold still, I need to see how bad your concussion is. Knowing you, it'll be horrible. So try not to fall asleep again kay? Kay."

Henry exhaled and tried to do as the field medic asked. It was a good thing that Nix actually paid attention to what her mother did. She certainly wasn't on the same level as the healer, but she knew how to set broken bones and check for other battle and riding injuries. He being one of her more common patients, not that he didn't try to get hurt. It just happened.

"Oh yeah. It is bad. Crys and Ace are gonna kill you. Hey, Yu! You find his leg yet?"

"Yep."

The other rider slid down the slope, clutching Henry's metal foot.

"Found it lodged between a rock and a tree root. He okay?"

"Well he ain't dead but he might be a little while. Either from the concussion or Crys hugging him to death."

"Ha...Ha..."

"You're the one that decided to go off on his own. This is on your-"

"Nix, do you smell smoke?"

Nix's head shot up and she sniffed the air.

"Wait...I thought we were having a wet summer! Why would a forest fire start now?!"

"There would be more panicking animals if it was a forest fire. It's too calm for that."

Henry's eyes went wide.

"Alvin...found my supply...of gel...he must be...making a distraction..."

"Alvin? He did this to you? Whoa whoa! Who said you could get up!"

Nix pinned the former heir's arms to the tree as he tried to get up from his sitting position. The world swam and blackness formed around his eyes.

"So...Tired..." Henry murmured.

He recalled Nix shouting something at him, but then everything faded. Even her voice echoed until there was nothing more.


	21. Picking Up The Pieces

It felt like days until he awoke next. Voices faded in and out as he floated, at peace, in the black void of his mind. No nightmares. No dreams. Just void. When the iron weights on his eyes finally lifted, golden sunlight poured in. 

He smiled wearily as a face came into view, though she was looking away and currently in a battle of wills with Sharpshot, his Flutterfire.

"No he doesn't need his sword right now. And where have you been you excuse for a bloody reptile? Visiting more of your lady friends, hm? Go shoo!"

"Hey...Mom..." Henry greeted hoarsely.

Valka whipped her head around and a soft smile spread across her face.

"Hiccup, you're awake at last. You silly boy."

She cupped his face, the former heir leaned into her loving touch.

"Trouble and you are kin still I see. How are you feeling?"

"...Sore...how...long have I been...out?"

"A day, dear. How does your neck feel? Can you breathe good?"

As an answer he coughed.

"Feels...okay I guess....are you...crying?"

As a reflex, Valka wiped at her eyes.

"Oh Hiccup. I shouldn't have left on that scouting mission. I'm so sorry this had to happen. We can rebuild, I promise. The town is devastated."

Henry looked at her, confusion in his tired eyes.

"What...what're you talking about...."

He then began to have a coughing fit. His mother began to calm him and when he was done, she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Still warm. Fever hasn't quite broken."

Henry frowned. She changed the subject. He hated when she did that.

"What happened?" He asked again, a little stronger.

"Oh Hiccup..." 

She sighed.

"It's gone. All of your hard work...it's all gone."

 

"All of their things, reduced to ash in a matter of moments." Ace commented before sighing.

Stoick looked on at the ruin of his son's home, not saying anything. Even as the flames roared last night, consuming the wooden structure, he recognized the frame of a traditional Viking homestead. The animals: A yak, two sheep, and a dozen chickens, fled into the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. A few farmers banded together to herd the animals back, placing them in temporary pens before joining the builders in sifting through the wreckage.

"Well, have to admit, he was prepared in case a fire did happen." Gobber announced, pulling behind him a pure metal chest, his hook around the handle.

"I know Hiccup's handiwork when I see it. One impressive looking firebox if I do say so myself."

He set the box down and dusted the soot and ash off himself.

"Found it partially buried under the floorboards. Everything should be okay inside. Hopefully he squirreled away enough to build a new place."

"Best check. If he doesn't, the council will reimburse him because of Alvin setting fire to it."

Ace knelt down slowly and looked at the lock.

"Ah classic Henry. A combination lock. Shouldn't be hard to figure it out."

Ace cracked his knuckles.

"S-T-O-I-C-K." He spelled out as he tapped a few rune inscribed buttons near the mechanism. The lock open with a satisfied pop.

"My name?" The chief half shouted.

"He uses my name for a combination lock?"

"Aye, seems he never wanted to forget you, though frankly I can imagine why he would at least try."

"Hm. Decent enough savings. Gold and silver wire for detailing. Couple of pieces of jewelry he must've traded for on the mainland...Well that's strange...why would he have these in a firebox?"

Ace reached in and pulled out a tiny axe and a stuffed dragon that looked like a Nadder and that had already been singed by a fire. The chief's and the blacksmith's jaws dropped.

"I know that axe. I made that for Hiccup on the day he was born."

"That toy...his mother made that for him when he was a baby. He threw it out into the sea when he was younger, how did he find that?"

"You perhaps should ask him when he wakes up."

He set the two items delicately away and kept looking.

"Let's we here... Silver plated knife, ah this must be the treasure he was given by the emperor of Nippon. No one could make him part with that....That seems to be about it. There's a few pieces of parchment but they seem to be drawings of his. My mother has one of his sketches that he did of Stephan, my father's dragon, in her home....Perhaps you'd be interested in this one, Stoick."

The governor handed him a scroll. On the edge was runes.

What Might Have Been

The string was already undone. Cautiously he opened the scroll.

His heart was broken when his son ran away. The pieces that were left shattered when he saw the drawing.

It was of a complete family. Stoick on one side, his wife Valka on the other. In the middle was a younger Hiccup, his arms around both his parents, his smile the biggest and brightest he had ever seen. Around the three of them were dragons. A black one had its tail snaked around the family. Its head was above them, giving a gummy grin.

It was a Night Fury.

On the other side of the dragon was another one, a Stormcutter. It was looking at the family, a smile on its jaws. With every stroke of the pencil, he knew Hiccup wanted this to be real. He saw smudges where tears from long ago made the charcoal run, only to be dried and corrected. Every detail was exact, down to the chain mail of Stoick's tunic.

He was about to cry himself before he looked around the photo, sadness then became fear.

Why wasn't I stronger?

I could've tried.

I was a coward.

I'm sorry, Dad.

These and many other words of self destruction almost attacked the family they surrounded. Each word seemed to have been written harsher than the next then until a jagged black line abruptly ended a word and was combined with a few drops of blood.

His pencil must've snapped.

"Oh gods..."

Gobber took the picture and studied it.

"He...just wanted you to accept him...He just wanted...to be your son."

Stoick turned away.

"I need to go." The chief said quickly before trudging away into the woods. 

 

"How is he, Mrs. Haddock?" Crys asked quietly, bringing a fresh bucket of water for Hiccup's fever. She was dressed in a simple overly large tunic and pants and didn't frankly look all that well herself. All of the riders that went out on the search party were now fighting some sort of cold or chill thanks to the torrent of rain from the night before. 

"Just fell asleep, my dear. Something you look like you could use."

As a response, the heir yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Dad went and checked the wreckage to see if anything survived and Mom is doing his duties. I gotta....help somehow."

Valka gave a knowing smile and took the bucket, setting it down next to the other one. She then grabbed a bear skin from atop of her son's bed and wrapped the fur around Crys. 

"Can I...stay for a little while? I'll go back to bed, I promise." The young woman said in a small voice, sounding more like a little girl than an 18 year old.

"Of course, me dear. But I expect Hiccup will be quite cross when he finds out."

Crys stuck out her tongue childishly.

"He'll just have to deal with it."

Valka gave a small laugh.

"Ah, how you must drive my son up the wall."

The female heir sat on the floor, her arms crossed over the covers and her head resting on top. She just looked at the quietly snoring Henry.

"Valka...I think Henry's planning something dumb."

Valka raised an eyebrow.

"How dumb?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valka's finally back. Though, not with the best timing, unfortunately.


	22. Starting A Feud

"Ugh this island is nothing but trouble!" Astrid half shouted, embedding her axe into a tree.

"Stupid foreigners! Stupid dragons! Stupid HICCUP!"

She wanted to be the one that dealt the killing blow to that sack of useless-!

She stopped mid swing at another tree as an old woman with graying hair in a braid that nearly dusted the forest floor and dressed in slightly too warm of robes emerged out of almost nowhere and in the middle of her path. The woman took one look at the weapon and then gazed at the shield maiden. An eyebrow raised.

"Dear, the dead can hear your shouting and if you're not careful, those "targets" are going to fall on a hapless old person and break their back. Like me for example. I want to live to see a hundred."

Astrid scowled and lowered her axe.

"Now if you want to take out your frustrations but don't want to hear Sebastian's "I'm too old for this" speech, follow me."

The warrior gave the old woman a questioning look.

"I am not fond of your actions young lady but your tribe and I go back. I repay kindness with kindness. Now come." The woman stated flatly, grabbing her staff that was leaning against the tree trunk and going deeper into the forest. As if her feet knew better than her brain, she followed. They walked and they walked until they came to an almost perfect circle in the forest. In the circle was a ring of stones and in the middle of that was a mighty oak.

"Welcome my dear to the worry tree. This was planted on the day my husband and I decided that we were through with running and settled here on the island. Stephan cleared the trees, fertilized the soil, and helped us set the stones in memory of the people we lost that got us here. Now..."

The old woman turned to Astrid.

"I want you to punch it. Tell the tree your fears. Pour out your soul into its trunk. Hit it until you can't feel your fingers then kick it until you can't feel your feet. I can't recall how many hours I spent here, pouring out my frustration and mourning my husband and in service to Gothi, I want you to do the same."

"Wait-you know Gothi?" Astrid suddenly asked.

"Oh yes, we go a long ways to when we were both young. She was cantankerous in our youth and by her letters, still is. Always mentions something about a...Gobber I think, constantly having to be her translator and getting most of her words wrong."

Astrid got a small smile.

"Yeah...she hits him with her stick."

The older woman gave out a joyous laugh.

"I knew that's where he got it from! Now go my dear, give your worries to the tree. It will never tell and neither will I."

Gently, the warrior set the axe down and walked towards the tree. The entire area seemed to exude an aura of peace. Berry bushes of all kinds surrounded the stones and edges of the larger circle. Occasionally a bird or squirrel would come to take some food to their nests.

Astrid cracked her knuckles, took a battle stance, and swung.

 

Valka was, by all accounts, peaceful by Viking standards. She rarely was the aggressor in battle and didn't start fights.

But she did finish them.

She marched across the square, Cloudjumper following dutifully behind and politely denying the children a ride.

"Abraham! Where is my husband!"

The governor looked up at the fuming mother as he and Gobber came out of the thicket carrying the fire box between them. The blacksmith looked up with him and his jaw dropped along with his side of the metal chest.

"Valka?! Yer alive?"

"Yes I am, now where is Stoick!" She shouted, steaming like a pot under pressure.

"Valka please calm yourself before you sick Cloudjumper on anyone." Ace said coolly.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to knock some sense into my husband for thinking about trying to kill our son! In fact I need to hit him for every time he didn't support him! This goes beyond trying to explain about being a bad father."

Gobber slowly backed away from the angry mother, fully aware what happened if she didn't get her way.

"I donno where Stoick went! He was upset and he-"

"Upset! I'll show him upset when I-"

"Before you do anything you might want to look at this." The governor interrupted, handing her a scroll.

"Something your son made that survived the arson."

Valka became silent as she took the drawing and unrolled it. Her eyes filled with tears at the sketch.

"Oh...Balder...I know he's made a few things like this but he's always burned them soon after. I-"

"I know you're out of the loop currently but as far as I'm aware, your husband does not want to hurt Henry. He just wants to talk....Also don't tell me your son didn't tell you about me inviting Berk to discuss an alliance?"

"By Asgard no or I would've voiced that it was a terrible idea! Berk will never change, I know this for a fact!"

Her anger returned quickly.

"Now where is he, he isn't going to kill our boy!"

"Now wait a minute! Stoick doesn't want to kill Hiccup!" Gobber shouted.

"He wants to take him home...well at least back to Berk, it never really was the boy's home after you left. He isn't thinking straight Valka."

Ace sighed.

"Okay that is enough. No one is killing anyone and no one is going to be executed. By the stars, is violence the only answer Vikings know?" Ace said, getting between the two adults.

"Clearly this needs to be solved before anything else can be thought about. My home, one hour. Gobber, please find Stoick and tell him. This entire mess needs to end before I lose my hair."

Valka's face fell.

"I apologize. You must be as concerned as I am."

The governor sighed.

"Though I haven't known him as long as others can claim, the boy is my apprentice. I trained him the art of combat, dragons, and everything I've learned....I am grateful for my daughter, she is my ray of sunshine...but after my son was...."

The adults went silent as Ace's hands shook with a buried sadness he had not let surface for many years.

"You...have a son?" Valka asked.

"I never-"

"Had, Valka...he...was strangled in his crib in front of my eyes. Hiccup....when he came it was like the gods were giving me another chance to be a father..."

The governor inhaled sharply and wiped at his eyes.

"One...hour...and I swear that Henry will not be harmed even if I have swear on my father's sword."

He then grabbed his end of the abandoned metal chest once more and began to walk away, suppressing the pain of the memories he kept locked away.


	23. The Challenge

When Henry awoke next, he felt something large and warm next to him. Unconsciously, he curled up next to it, not opening up his eyes. His nose smelled damp forest as he nuzzled hair....wait hair?

"Stop...hogging mister..." A tired and slightly grumpy voice told him.

Drowsily he opened his eyes and saw, above his own covers, Crys in a few furs of her own and sharing his bed. Her head on his chest. The female heir adjusted herself and snuggled closer.

"...You're in my bed."

"I'm aware..."

"Why?"

"I think your mom moved me when I fell asleep....you're bony but I like my pillows firm."

Henry groaned.

"That was for the angle joke you made yesterday..." She replied.

"Love ya too."

There was a comfortable silence between them. Henry shut his eyes and was about to doze off when Crys spoke again.

"You're planning something stupid aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" The young man asked, yawning.

"No one says they need to get things in order unless they're expecting to die."

Henry stiffened.

"Crys..."

In response he got a finger jabbed at his nose.

"Don't use that tone with me, Mister. I want a straight answer."

For added emphasis, she poked it.

"Ow. Trim those talons will ya?" He asked proudly, feeling her nail prick through the skin and draw blood. 

"Henry, you're avoiding the subject."

"I'm not. You drew blood."

She raised her head and gave him a look. Henry sighed.

"I just...this is my battle...I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Vikings are stubborn by pure nature. If...if they want me dead, they won't stop until I am...I don't want you or anyone else to get in the middle."

"...The bravado that you had...I thought you weren't scared?"

"I lost it when I recalled something...Alvin and everyone else just made it hit home...My father doesn't play nice with those he thinks disrespect him. Before I was born he was going to be called Stoick the Vengeful...but then he gained about fifty pounds."

Crys snorted.

"Glad you find it funny, my dear."

He gave a weary smile.

"But in all seriousness, I am both tired of running from my past and fearful of him. Some say he popped off a Torchback's head when he was a baby. He turned his back on his best friend when he screwed up...he had his back to me since I was born."

"Hen...It's like we keep telling you. We will stand behind you one hundred percent and we will not let them take you for trial."

She raised her head and looked at him.

"It wouldn't be justice, it would be revenge. Revenge on choices, you as a free person, made. It's the very same reason why grandma and grandpa founded this place. Their love was forbidden, it would never be recognized by anyone, not even family."

She sat up and wrapped the bear fur around her.

"Sunset is a place where it doesn't matter where you're from, how old you are, or even what gender, all that matters is your choices. It was your decision to leave and why did you do that? People who were supposed to be your neighbors, friends, and family treated you like garbage! Yet you kept helping them. You gave from your own savings, bought food and animals for those who truly needed them, not to mention you always kept weapons and armor sharp and polished for the warriors during dragon raids, though frankly I pity the poor things who were only feeding the queen. You gave your heart and soul to them, asking for nothing in return, though personally you really should've done your weapon tests out in the woods so no one got hurt, that's completely your fault."

"I am not going to argue that point. I really did need to do that." Henry mumbled.

"My point is you stuck to your beliefs and to the only person that made you happy. After all they put you through, you were allowed that selfish desire. It got you here, to a real family and a village that cares. You even found your mother...do you really want that to be taken?...Because I don't want you to die..."

Henry's heart skipped a beat. When he first came to the island, Crys and his relationship was good before it became a little rocky thanks to her thinking her father was trying to replace her with him. It was the first time someone was jealous of him, though he was split back then on whether he liked that or not.

But, as he learned, if Crys has a problem, she vocalizes it. Which made things a lot better and less awkward. Henry then knew that he was in love, cliche as it was. She never looked down at him. She was taught that though she was born into a family of warriors and strategists, she didn't disregard manners and honesty. 

She wasn't a Viking and neither was he.

"You want me to...stand up to him?"

"I want you to hold your ground and not give him an inch. If not for yourself, for Toothless. He wouldn't go on without you, we both know that. You're his brother."

Henry shut his eyes and worried his lip.

"You're...You're right. I just...can't think of a plan like-"

"Stoick Hideous Haddock the Second, you have some nerve!"

They both raised their heads when they heard a slap.

"By Odin what was that for?" Stoick shouted.

"You know full well!"

Henry sighed.

"...Crys...I need to go stand my ground can you get off?"

She looked at him.

"Now?"

"Well, no time like the present. Might as well keep my parents marriage intact."

He gave her a weary smile.

"I don't want to be a reason they stop loving each other."

 

Ace really needed a drink. He always did when he dealt with marital disputes. He was fully aware that some days, things just don't go right between a husband and wife. That sometimes arguments start. 

This however was more than a quarrel, it was between two Vikings. They didn't quarrel, they battled. Their arena, his living room.

"Hard headed as ever I see! Trying to send our boy to his doom!" Valka shouted.

"I'm bringing him to his home!" Stoick snapped back.

Gobber merely poured himself some mead and offered a mug to Ace. The governor faltered for a moment before accepting and taking a swig.

"His home? That's a laugh. Berk scarred him more than all of the dragons in the world put together. He is your son and you did nothing to help him emotionally! He refuses to even speak about it! At least to me!"

"I am finding this highly entertaining." Scarlet said, leaning against the back of Ace's chair, mug of ale in her hand.

"It's like a pair of dragons fighting over a hoard of treasure."

"Please don't compare this to that right now." Ace groaned.

"He put most of that on himself! He destroyed houses with those inventions of his. I tried to be a father but he wouldn't listen!"

"Runs in the family." Gobber muttered.

"Really? Because he listens to me just fine! Maybe if you respected him more and tried not to make him into something he clearly wasn't, he would've returned it in kind."

"I fear for my furniture." The governor moaned, draining his mug.

"Ah don't worry. I've seen them fight before. They are actually quite civil for a married couple."

"This is civil?"

"Oh yes, if this were anyone else, there would be more cursing involved."

"....I see. I've never had such...communication problems with Alice."

Gobber looked at him.

"Now ye must be joking, you two never fight?"

"Well we do, just...not in the traditional sense."

"She got into a fight with pirates once when we were kids, they sliced open her throat. She can't speak." Scarlet told him.

"Ah now that's a crying shame."

Ace gave a small smile.

"She's learned to communicate in other ways. Crys got everything but her hair from her."

"And selective hearing, don't forget that part." Scarlet teased.

"Not helping."

"He has the attention span of a sparrow!"

"Oh like you're one to talk!"

"Enough! Both of you!"

The entire room went silent as five collective heads looked towards the door to see Henry, a couple of blankets around his thin shoulders and keeping one hand firmly planted on the wall to keep his balance.

"I...refuse to let this useless argument continue."

"Hiccup Haddock, you get back to bed, you are in no condition to-" his mother began.

"No! I will not return until this is settled! I'm...sick of running from this."

The young man raised a finger and pointed at his father.

"I challenge you...Stoick the Vast...to a duel. I lose....I go back and face my punishment...I win....I stay here....one weeks time...I..."

The world started to spin. He held his head with his free hand and knelt down, now fully regretting his decision of walking. Valka immediately ran over to him and held her son.

"No...you can't be serious..." Stoick muttered.

"Very...serious..." Henry replied back.

"Come on dear, let's get you back to bed. You are getting yourself too excited."

Scarlet sighed and set down her cup.

"I'll get Paige. He looks ready to hurl."

The chief just stood there as his son was lead away, his brain frozen and his heart beating like a war drum.


	24. A Tale To Tell

Astrid had to admit that when she heard the news, she admired Hiccup. No one had the stones to challenge Stoick the Vast. However the rest of the teenagers did not share her views. Snotlout in particular.

He had yet to stop laughing.

"Snotlout this is serious!" Fishlegs shouted.

Gobber then marched over to heir, grabbed a hook full of clothes and brought him nose to nose with the blacksmith.

" 'Iccup has more brains, more courage, and more heart than the entire village put together, Jorgensen. In the entire time he's been my apprentice he never once abused his position as heir to the Hooligan tribe. Something you do five times a day since you got the title. Now shut your whiny mouth and show respect for the man or I will personally shut it for you with a steel trap. We clear?"

The laughter immediately died at once. Snotlout shook with fear as the older man glared at him a few minutes more before dropping him unceremoniously onto the ground. He walked over to his still in shock friend and guided him to a more private room of the guest house.

"Stoick, you and I both know that he was either feverish or some form of delirious because of sickness, no thanks to that rain last night, but a challenge is still a challenge. You can't back down, he's 18, an adult. He has the right."

The blacksmith ran a hand over his face.

"Gods, why did it come to this?"

He then went to the nearest chair and sat down.

"...Gobber what have I done? I can't....I can't duel my own son!" The chief cried.

"Stoick...I don't know what to tell ye." His friend answered honestly.

"I can't comfort you with lies and I can't say that Hiccup's in the wrong...because we both know he isn't."

The chief stared at him, his confusion flaring into rage.

"I am his father! How dare he!"

Gobber then shot up from his seat.

"You sure didn't act like it for 15 years! I practically raised him!"

Stoick looked at him shocked.

"I never wanted to say this because of our friendship and I swore I'd take it to my grave...but damn it you can be a stubborn fool! I tried to have him meet your expectations, to help be a proper Viking! But soon as the boy tried to get close, you yanked the goal away and out of his reach! I gave it my best shot, but you'd just look down at him. I remember your face when I told you about his status in the village during dragon training, you didn't believe in your son! You only thought of your own reputation, you still do! Well, guess what? I'm done! I'm through supporting this selfish cause, you aren't thinking about Hiccup, you're thinking about yourself!"

Stoick's slack jaw turned into a snarl.

"That isn't true! I-I-I'm doing this for him!"

"Yak dung! I knew about your plan! You wanted Astrid to seduce him to come home! Well I have news for you, everyone on this freaking island knows that the governor's daughter and him are in a relationship! Wanna know how I know this? I got real friendly with the blacksmith here along with his business partner. Wanna know what most of their conversations were? What they were going to wear to his niece's weddin'! What the gift should be! How proud they were of his apprentice settlin' down!"

Gobber was now spitting mad at this point.

"You were trying to get yer son to commit adultery! How is that for him and the village! This isn't love Stoick and you damn well know it!"

The snarl fell slack. His son...had a fiancé? That...that wasn't possible. He had been trying for years to find him a match, but no one wanted him for a son-in-law. It didn't matter how much he was willing to pay for a dowry or the political connections, they refused to be related to Hiccup the Useless.

"Maybe if you opened your ears and eyes you would see how happy he is here. You know what, I hope he wins your duel, then he'll stay that way!"

The blacksmith then stomped off. He heard the front door slam and the mismatch step of Gobber leaving the guest house. Stoick stumbled into a chair and reached for a mug. 

"Sir?"

He looked up with tear stung eyes to Astrid.

"I...I would like to say something."

He waved a hand in submission.

"I...met the village elder, sir." The shield maiden began, with a little more power.

"She led me to a very special tree sir. A tree they highly regard. She called it the worry tree. She ordered me to hit it, to tell my concerns and let my hate pour out of me, sir."

The chief raised his head, confused about why she was talking about this. She then raised her hands to show bandaged and bloody knuckles.

"I...punched it for what seemed like hours, yelling and screaming. She didn't laugh at me or anything, she just kept cheering me on, to tell all of my worries to the tree. I...might have broken a finger or two. After I could barely swing my arm anymore, an acorn hit me in the head. She laughed and said that the worry tree had never been so abused by one person in its entire life."

From a pack on her belt, she pulled out a pale acorn.

"She told me to give this to someone who needs to see the tree next...I think it's you sir."

She gently pulled open his hand and placed the oak tree seed in his palm.

"She...she said she would be waiting. She had all night."

Astrid then looked down and walked away.

 

An old woman greeted the chief as he walked out to the woods, lantern in one hand, staff in the other, and a cat riding on her shoulder.

"Ah, Stoick the Vast. I've heard quite a few tales about you. Popped off a Torchback's head when you were a baby, did you?"

She let out a cheery laugh at his expression.

"Before you think I'm some otherworldly being or a messenger of the gods, I keep in regular contact with Gothi. You weren't born yet but I've been to Berk, good friends with the coot, long as I keep supplying her with cookies 'course. Bit of a mercenary but you probably knew that."

"I...suppose at her age, she's allowed to be." Stoick said gruffly.

"Now why did you summon me in such an obscure way!"

"Did I ask you to come? Because I don't recall writing a note and sending it." She said coyly.

"I merely showed one of your people the value of letting anger go, of not letting it build up into rage. Mind you it isn't a permanent solution, can't shut out the emotion, will only make things worse. I didn't give her the acorn, the tree did. Just like it always has when it says enough is enough and it can't take anymore...though probably it was just a squirrel getting ticked."

The cat ran its pink tongue over its fangs and meowed at the mention of the rodent.

"You brat, you just had fire roasted goose. Can you think of anything but eating?"

Stoick sighed.

"And I thought Gothi was the only crazy elder in the archipelago." He muttered to himself.

"So if you didn't plan the acorn, why are you here?"

"Simple. I was originally going to show you to the worry tree, but someone came forward and wishes to meet you instead."

From the tree line, the chief heard twigs and branches snapping. He went for his new sword. 

"Please don't be rude to your son's brother. He sees you a threat as is."

"Brother?"

Against his instinct, his hand dropped to his side. His son had a brother? It certainly couldn't be a blood relative, Valka was many things, but she still kept his name and one night stands were not her style. Did someone adopt Hiccup when-

He froze when he saw a scaly paw come into the lantern light. It was followed by a dragon head with jade like eyes, pupils small and thin lines. His breath caught into his throat.

"Another Night Fury."

The old woman merely nodded.

"This is Toothless. Henry's blood brother. He just wants to make sure you know who's higher on the food chain."

The cat leapt off its owner's shoulder and on top of the dragon's head. It then sat there, fully aware what it was doing and frankly couldn't care less.

"And that is Mika's way of....well flipping you the squirrel. Not to get off subject but did you happen to step on his tail recently?"

"Why would that matter!" Stoick shouted.

"You would be amazed what sway cats have with dragons. The species are like kindred spirits. Mika and him just happen to be friends, so stepping on his tail-"

“I did not step on any cat tails." Stoick grumbled.

"Now how is a dragon my Hiccup's blood brother!"

Toothless hissed. The chief took an involuntary step back and grabbed hold of his sword.

"Ah yes...that part....you best sit down....but there is no place to do so here..."

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Ah I know. It's getting rather cold, how about some tea and cookies at my home. It would be nice to have company."

Stoick just stared at her. She was talking about tea and cookies while a dragon, the worse of the worse, was less than a foot away and not very happy.

"Don't worry you'll come too, Toothy."

The dragon stopped with its menacing look, his pupils growing wide slightly. He gave a throaty grumble.

"I believe he will be escorting us. My son has a no dragon larger than a Flutterfire rule in his home, so he has no where else to go....being their home was destroyed and all that."

Her somberness vanished.

"Besides I always have newcomers come to my home at least once. It's tradition."

Stoick held back a sigh. He half wondered if he was going to be just as crazy when he reached that age.


	25. Wrongs Into Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! So, we decided to post two chapters for Blood or Family and Students to Heroes Paralogues as a holiday present for our readers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Henry woke up next, it was dusk. Briefly he wondered where he was before he felt cool wetness on his forehead.

"Blasted boy, whatever am I going to do with you." His mother gently rebuked him.

"You just had to get in the middle of that argument and you just had to make your fever spike."

"Love me till the...end of time?" He offered weakly, barely opening his eyes.

Valka gave a small smile.

"Of course you're making jokes at a time like this."

"...Well I know who to blame...for my dramatic flair."

"I'm fully aware and I really want to hit you for that stunt you pulled."

"Ya love him Mom...I didn't want ya to fight..."

She sighed.

"A married couple don't break up after one fight, honey. Though I would have most likely went to break his arm. Your father is stubborn and always tries to win arguments, no matter how flawed his logic. I guess with me being gone, no one dared remind him that, even though he's chief, he can be wrong sometimes....your declaration probably put more holes that I could ever achieve into his ego, it was....it was a foolish move, young man! Fighting your own father who's been undefeated in battle, in your condition! Where did you get such an idea!"

"...Crys said to stand my ground...I was ready to die...but she reminded me....that I still need to think of my brother."

"And you felt standing your ground meant challenging your father to a duel for your freedom when you can barely stand up? Did you forget what sickness does to you? You can be so..."

She didn't finish her sentence and sighed once more at her son's stubbornness.

"You are not alone, honey. You weren't going to be taken away, not if I had any say in it."

"...but...town would go to...war cause of me..."

"And I don't know a single person on this island that would think twice about doing it. I get told all the time, "Valka, your son made the most beautiful dagger for my boy's birthday." "Valka, Henry was so nice to help with our roof, my husband has a terrible back. Have some pie." "Valka, I wish my son was more like yours. Henry is darling." Heavens above, I'm the envy of most of the mothers on the island and I'm barely on it half the time."

Henry couldn't help but grin.

"Is...that all?"

She heard the smirk in his voice.

"You are such a-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Hm? Could've sworn everyone has gone to bed."

She got up after she refreshed her son's rag and opened the door.

"'Ello, Valka....Me and Stoick had ah....bit of an argument..." Gobber quietly greeted, helmet in his hands.

"Mind if I...come in?"

Valka just looked at him confused.

"Want Stoick to cool off before going back. He's very...well he isn't taking the challenge well. If it was his goal to puncture his father's ego, he did it."

Henry let out a laugh that turned into a cough. Valka sighed.

"I know how my husband is. Come in, he just woke up."

Gobber nodded, putting his helmet back on and walking inside.

"How ya doing lad?...Been a while."

Henry weakly nodded.

"Three years..."

Gobber sat down awkwardly on the other side of the bed, across from Valka.

"So...I hear you're getting married."

The young man's eyes went wide. Henry immediately shot up.

"What?!" He shouted.

"We haven't even had our first date yet! Who in the name of Thor told you-"

He began to have a coughing fit.

"Hiccup. Calm down." His mother soothed.

"I heard it from that gabby woman that sells weapons at the blacksmith's." The man replied.

"Mena....figures she'd say something like that....Crys is going to kill me." The young scholar moaned as his mother laid him down and went to retrieve the rag which had flown across the room.

"You young man, are being over dramatic."

Gobber snorted.

"Well feels more like an appropriate reaction to me."

The blacksmith cleared his throat.

"Though, not to make you dislike your father further, he did instruct Astrid to...um...well it was common knowledge you liked her so..."

Henry slapped both hands to his face and sighed.

"Dear sweet Freya, no one tell Crys. She will kill her. No wait, don't tell any of the girls that. They'll kill her. Especially Elizabeth and Riley. They have no mercy."

Valka patted her son on the head and replaced the cloth for his fever.

"Yes dear, I know how your sisters are."

Gobber looked at Valka and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. Elizabeth and Riley adopted Hiccup long before I came along. He's their little brother."

"...and they are going to kill me once the rumor spreads."

His mother merely shook her head.

"Just rest right now. You and stress have never been good friends."

She got up.

"Gobber and I can talk outside."

 

The elder's hut was much like Gothi's on Berk, minus having to climb a mountain to get there. A simple two room structure with books on every wall. A menagerie of glass circles, squares, and triangles hung from the ceiling like multicolored stars. The firelight didn't quite reach them. Stoick theorized that they were meant to capture more during the day.

"My husband's failed experiments. When a piece would shatter out of his kiln, he'd gather them up and make them something dense to perhaps have a mosaic made out of them. Thick as sin and I've have the occasional one hit me in the head, so watch it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded and sat down, pouring them each a cup of tea with shaking hands.

"So, from the shouting I've been hearing lately. Something happened?"

"I suppose the entire island heard us." Stoick sighed.

"Henry....has challenged me to a duel."

To the chief's surprise, she chuckled.

"I thought it might be something like that. Tell me Stoick, why are you surprised?"

The man looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? My son has always-"

"Your son is a rebel. From the day he was born, he forged his own path. Valka told me that many thought he wouldn't survive the winter, but yet he did."

She took a sip of her tea, scrunched her nose, and added a dried slice of a lemon before continuing.

"I suppose that's why my son and him get along so well. My Ace would get sick so easily. His sister and I would always keep watch and warn him about weather, but he never listened. He always wanted to go out into the forest and watch animals, dragons being his particular favorite. Attention span as long as my little finger, but I loved him anyway."

Stoick bit his lip.

"How...did you deal with your son?" He asked quietly.

She placed her small hand on top of his meaty one.

"I had help. I had my husband. Raising a child alone when you don't know the first thing how is hard. Mena and Paige both can attest to that. If you want a honest opinion on your skills as a father, you did pretty good. He knows right from wrong and is very firm in his decisions, your flexibility however could've used a little more work as well as your listening skills. All in all, a very good child."

"I....see. Thank you."

"But I can see another question forming. If I was a good father, why would my son challenge me to a duel to perhaps the death, hm? This goes back to what I said before. Henry is a rebel. Didn't you at a certain age want to prove yourself to someone, to show that you weren't a child anymore?...or perhaps that you were human at all?"

Stoick just looked at her. The old woman sighed.

"I remember a night after the accident, Henry was still staying at the mansion. After all, his hands and basically everything else was healing. He couldn't pick up a spoon without help. Ace and Alice were on a peacemaking trip and I, naturally house and village sat while they were gone. I co-ran the place for almost fifty years, I could handle a couple of weeks. Anyway I'm digressing."

She cleared her throat.

"I couldn't sleep, my back was having a fit so I thought I'd walk around and stretch it out. I passed by the room where Henry was staying when I heard whimpering."

She began to butter a cake as she spoke, not looking at Stoick.

"Poor boy was crying his eyes out when I opened the door. I've handled a few nightmares thanks to my tenure, I did what I do best, I sat down and hugged him, trying to get him to calm down. He then began to blab that he dreamed he...he was being called useless. That he didn't deserve to be the chief's son...that he should've been killed and his cousin should've been heir."

The chief dropped his cup and it clattered to the table, spilling tea everywhere. He swallowed.

"It's only then I truly understood why he stayed on the island. He wanted to be loved. To be around people who understood what being an outcast was like. When he first came here, he swore up and down that he would leave soon as he was healthy enough for travel. But he learned very quickly that an Angelious doesn't do things half way. Ace immediately said he wasn't allowed to until he actually learned some survival skills and Alice confiscated his only piece of luggage once she found out he didn't even have winter clothes....I will take full responsibility for that kind of mindset."

Stoick nodded gratefully.

"I...never had the patience to teach him such things...all he wanted to do was draw."

The old woman laughed.

"I had the exact opposite problem! Crystal always wanted to practice swordsmanship instead of sewing."

Stoick looked at her and a small smile went across his face.

"You don't seem to be the type to know such things." 

"I was a tailor before I met my husband. Besides sewing is a good skill to have. Now only can you patch clothing but stitch wounds as well. Taught both of my children that."

The chief's spirits began to lift.

"My mother used to say, "Before some woman makes an honest man out of you, you're going to learn how to fend for yourself." Have to admit...I was a better cook than Valka ever tried to be."

The elder howled with laughter. Stoick smiled more.

"I kept telling her, "Let me do the cooking and you just focus on Hiccup or you'll kill us both." But did she ever listen?"

The chief relaxed considerably, seeing that the old woman had a willing ear and advice. Like a cantankerous grandmother he never really had. He could see quite well how Gothi and her got along.

But still one question hadn't been answered.


	26. The Accident

"So...." Gobber began, trying to look nonchalant as they both sat in the mansion's garden on a carved stone bench that looked like a dragon was eternally napping below them.

"Best address the yak in the room. Hiccup....well, he looks different."

Valka gave a deadpanned look and raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't mean he's grown kind of change, even though the boy grew like a sapling. He's almost as tall as Stoick in fact."

Gobber let out a nervous chuckle as the look continued.

"How'd he get...you know...those scars."

Valka sighed and turned her eyes away.

 

"Now I wasn't there when it happened, but from what Ace brokenly described." The old woman began.

"As a gift to Henry for his 16th, they were going on a week long expedition for new dragon species. He was happy as could be, especially after his party. The left the morning after and a few days later...."

 

"The governor came back early with Henry heavily bandaged and missing his leg. Ace was distraught, saying Hiccup went to look for a suitable water source but when he didn't return, he went looking for him. He...he was hanging a foot from the ground. He was caught in an old dragon net trap. One with barbs to make them stop struggling." Valka told Gobber in a strong voice, though it seemed to be wavering.

 

"The ropes were old so most of them snapped as his weight hit them, but the ones that didn't wrapped around and jammed into his leg while the other barbs clawed him on his way up. They were the size of a fist and a strange green shade. My boy being who he was, grabbed one of them to see if it was poisoned. Thank the gods it was not." The old woman recounted to Stoick.

 

"Ace had to...take off his leg and he bandaged him up as best as he could. Paige said when she told me that thanks to his quick thinking, Hiccup could've had blood poisoning or worse." Valka continued, trying her best not to choke.

 

"We were all naturally worried, that sort of accident can have damning consequences to someone so young. Once Paige stabilized him, Henry just....slept. Nothing would wake him, not even Toothless. Ace was a complete and utter mess as well. I still thank the heavens for Crystal and Alice. They snapped him out of it. But even with him to his senses, the poor boy just kept sleeping." 

The old woman's eyes went misty as she recalled the event, almost reliving it as she spoke.

 

"After almost a month, they were all ready to give up. They all feared he would never wake up and began to plan his arrangements."

Valka gave a small smile.

"Sometimes the kids will joke that his wedding will be less lavish than his funeral. Hiccup then usually throws a pencil at them."

Gobber snorted.

 

"Thank the gods that he woke up though. We didn't want to send such a young man in the prime of his life. But...my fears were confirmed about his mind. He...was scarred from the inside out....and still is. His jumpiness, fits of hopelessness, and his dreams. I will say that lesser men would've ended their lives after going through what he did. You raised a tough boy, Stoick."

The chief merely nodded. He had to admit, his heart swelled with pride after hearing that. He had seen what such accidents that made his fellows lose their limbs did to them mentally. Bucket being a good example.

 

"You've seen his gauntlets, haven't you? His hands took the most punishment and he was devastated. But bless Paige and the others, they never gave up on him. As he said, they kept forcing hope down his throat." Henry's mother said softly.

"He still has attacks of course. Flashbacks to the accident. Stress is not his friend these days. He has to brew a special tea to help him calm down if he gets wound up."

Gobber gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Val, things are going to be alright. Stoick isn't going to-"

"We don't know what my husband is going to do, Gobber. He's unpredictable when he's angry, not to mention Henry has his mind set on going through with this. He's....well I don't know what's going through his mind right now."

"What do you mean?" Gobber asked.

Valka sighed.

"...Something is driving him, Gobber. Something he isn't telling me or anyone. Paige....She told me during the battle he had a nightmare. He nearly broke her nose with his thrashing."

"A nightmare? We talking 'bout the same 'Iccup?"

She gave him a look.

"What? It doesn't sound like him. My apprentice is many things, but paranoid? That is more Spitelout's side of the family."

Valka sighed and put her face in her hands.

"You aren't making this easy, Gobber."

The blacksmith gave a small chuckle and patted Valka on the back.

"I've been told that, though much more sarcastically. Do you want to know my opinion?"

"You'll give it to me whether I like it or not." The woman pointed out.

"I think you need a third party, someone who Hiccup knows and trusts. Like me for example. Let me talk to him, get his side of the story. A lot less headaches for both you and Stoick as well as the governor you dragged into this for a peacekeeper. I practically raised the boy after you..."

He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Anyway. Let me handle this and you two cool your heels, okay?"

She thought for a moment.

"That...would be appreciated Gobber....Thank you."

"Aw, thank me after this mess is sorted out. Maybe I'll finally see what we've missed all these years about dragons."

The blacksmith patted her hand and gave a chuckle before standing up.

"If my ancestor could see this. Men riding dragons. He would turn over in his grave."

 

He really needed a stiff drink.

Stoick had always been decisive, strict, and stubborn when it comes to being chief. Soon as Hiccup gets in the picture, everything goes wrong. At the beginning, he wanted to find his son and bring him home. Tell him a thousand times that he was sorry. Soon as he steps onto this strange island, he is greeted by his Hiccup, hiding his face and missing a leg. Soon after that he was captured by Alvin, confined to a bed by his mother, then for the finale, challenges him to a duel while barely being able to stand up on his own two legs.

"Would you like a little something? My father used to when he was stressed." The elder offered.

"Please." 

The old woman got up and shuffled off and a moment later, came back with a bottle.

"This is perhaps a little stronger than you are used to. It's called whiskey. Best not have too much."

She topped off his tea cup with the alcohol which he drank from greedily.

"Thank you. I...was really needing that."

"I don't drink myself, but I know sometimes, you just need to take the edge off."

Stoick ran a hand across his face.

"I think what you three need is some time to collect your thoughts, process what you know, and then talk. I will not guarantee that the fight will be called off...but I'll talk to my son, see what he can do." The elder said softly.

"He knows what it's like to lose a child."

She put the cork back into the bottle and got up.

"I'll escort you back to the guest house, Stoick dear. You've had a long day."

The chief nodded dumbly, his brain buzzing. The man was then guided like he was a child out of the hut and into the night.


	27. Hijacked

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

Valka's voice rang through the town in the early morning as she marched, Cloudjumper nowhere in sight, through the square and towards the temple. Elizabeth, in simple clothes and apron, was sweeping the steps. She looked up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Haddock." She greeted.

"Is my son here?"

The priestess blinked.

"Henny? Well yes. He looked a little pale so we gave him some breakfast and he went into the fire meditation room."

"He's supposed to be in bed."

Elizabeth's look turned sour.

"He said he had the all clear."

"He didn't!"

The look became worse as Valka went into the temple proper and went down the stairs to the underground west wing of the temple which held the the meditation rooms for water, fire, and storm. They were not locked, the keys to the doors long lost. Valka didn't bother knocking and pulled open the door.

 

The fire meditation room was, for lack of any other term, hot. Magma poured from two stone birds mouths into a ditch that went around the edge of the chamber, only stopping to pour down another two holes that were on either side of the door and down into parts unknown. In the middle of the room was a mat that remained eternally cool, though not even the priestesses knew how. Crosslegged on the mat was Henry. He'd stripped down to only his pants and gauntlets, his back to the door and his eyes closed in extreme concentration. Sweat rolled down his back, absorbing into a towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"Hm. Three minutes. His personal best." 

Valka looked at her confused.

"Getting into trouble."

The mother gave a small smile.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

Said teenager jumped a foot in the air and whipped his head around.

"H-Hi mom! Fancy meeting you here. I um...."

The look on his mother's face would've rivaled his father's "I'm disappointed in you" gaze. Without skipping a beat she marched into the chamber, grabbed hold of a sweaty ear, and tugged her almost adult son out by the body part, raging as she went.

"You are going back to bed young man, even if I have to tie you down to keep you in it!"

"Mom, you're making too big of a deal out of-ow!-this. Can you slow down, I only have one leg."

Valka looked down to see that her son's prosthetic had been removed.

"I didn't want to burn my stump, now please let go." Henry begged.

His mother sighed. To double check she felt his forehead.

"Ma I was just in a room full of lava you aren't-"

"Hush you. I'm still mad."

Henry rolled his eyes.

"I feel fine. It was just a chill, a concussion at worst. I can't stay in bed, I have to train."

"You were held captive by Alvin, young man. An Outcast that hates our family. I want to make sure you're one hundred percent okay."

Henry sighed and took his mother's hand off of his forehead and into his.

"I get it, but I'm 18. You can't protect me forever. I've been through worse and I challenged him. I plan to go through it. I can't prepare by being in bed."

Valka's look turned sour. Henry knew immediately he had lost what little ground he had gained. He was immediately grabbed by the ear once more.

"You are not talking your way out of this young man! You are going back to bed until Paige gives the all clear, which is hard to do because by the time I woke up, you were gone!"

Henry gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah...have a tendency to do that."

"I don't care if you've gotten into the routine of waking up at the crack of dawn! You leave a note when you do that!"

"Yes mom but I'm serious. I feel fine."

"And the last time you said that, you took a flight and got worse!"

"Maaaaa!" Henry whined.

"Don't make me have to take away your flying privileges."

"Liz! Riley! Where's your brother!" A female voice shouted.

Henry grinned.

"Sounds like you'll have to put off another punishment. Duty calls!"

In a flash, the young man slipped out of his mother's grip and rushed down the hall expertly on one leg.

 

A moment later, he had changed into a fresh shirt and put on his prosthetic. He rushed to the main floor to see Crys.

"And what can I do for you today my dear?" He asked casually.

"I'd love to flirt right now, but we got a problem."

"I figured but I wanted to get some lines in first."

"Cute you freaking dork, but not right now. Those twins are missing."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Did you check the fields? They enjoy yak tipping."

"Yak what?"

"Long story. Did you check the fields?"

"We've looked everywhere and dad is scared that they got caught by Alvin."

The former heir's blood went cold. That monster of a man had to still be on the island. He recalled briefly that before he left that morning, he heard his master discussing that they hadn't found the Outcast chief yet and until they did, no one was to go to the forest or hatchling cave. Though they did seal it after seeing Toothless and Nightmare's hatchlings, going back was a bad idea even for dragons. The last thing anyone wanted was for him to find impressionable baby dragons.

"This isn't good. Is Skullcrusher still in town?"

Crys shook her head.

"Negative. Aunt Scarlet took a scouting party and Crusher went with them. We're on our-"

Henry merely stole a glance outside but did a double take as a speck zoomed across the horizon.

"Crys...who's in the air right now?"

The heir blinked.

"...No one far as I know. Fishermen and their sea classes have already gone out for the day and it's not time to change the guard yet."

"Then I think I just found them."

She looked at him confused before she turned her head to look out towards the horizon.

"Is that...A Oneheart?"

 

Above, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were equal parts excited and terrified. They had been hijacked by a Zippleback, forced to ride on their heads, and were currently flying through the air like mad people.

All in all it was the best day in their lives. 

The dragon was having a ball, twisting and turning in the air, showing their new riders what they could do. They had been stalking these two since they got here. Both heads knew as soon as they looked at the vikings that they wanted them as riders, a rare occurrence with Barf and Belch. They rarely agreed.

Both heads then turned to see a Skyrunner race through the sky towards them.

"Barf, Belch, what are you two doing?" Henry yelled on the back of Toothless, Crys right behind him in the saddle.

"Oh hi Hiccup." Tuffnut greeted.

"Look, we're on a dragon!" Ruffnut shouted.

"I can see that! Land now!" He ordered.

"And it's Henry damn it!"

"Relax, Hen." Crys scolded.

"Barf, Belch, can you please land? We need to talk to your riders."

The heads look at each other and gave a very dragon sigh and eyeroll before doing an upturn and heading towards land. Toothless did a casual spin and followed, enjoying his time in the air.


	28. Festering Anger

"Next time you decide to hijack a dragon, let someone know first." Henry growled out as they both landed.

"We didn't hijack, we got uh....what's the word?" Tuffnut asked.

"We were the ones hijacked!" Ruffnut yelled.

"...Seriously?"

The former heir facepalmed and got off Toothless, Crys following suit.

"Of all people to get chosen, you had to choose the walking armadas....really Barf and Belch?"

They chirped.

"Barf and-"

"Belch?"

"Yes, sort of a tradition to give a Oneheart two names, because it's two brains and one body."

"Ohhhhhhhh." The twins said together, nodding.

"What do you mean chosen? Cause if they like us, does that mean we can keep'em?" Tuff asked.

"If you want them to be slaughtered by Berk soon as they touch down, then yes." Henry answered bitterly.

"Pessimism does not suit you, Henry." A voice said. Both human and dragon turned to see the elder with a calico cat in tow.

"Grandma!" Crys said cheerily, going over and giving her a hug.

"Hello dear. I noticed you were disregarding your father's orders again."

"Not my fault this time! They were missing!" 

Her grandmother chuckled.

"No need to get defensive. I can see what's going on. Mum's the word as the saying goes."

The elder came up to Barf and Belch who looked away, knowing they were in trouble.

"Now you two. You know the rules. I know you like to cause trouble but Henry had to be dragged out of bed to deal with this, the boy who saved you might I add. I hope you both are ashamed of yourselves."

Henry wanted to interrupt that it wasn't that big of a deal and that he was already out but....the elder wanted to shame them, which seemed to be the only thing that worked with this duo. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked out to the sea. He....He didn't want to deal with this. Confusion, frustration, and helplessness clawed at his insides like he was a dragon's meal. He just...

He held his head in pain as it began to pulse. Images began to flash in his mind. No! Not now! Anytime but now! 

"Henry?" 

Crys saw the former heir on his knees, his whole body shaking.

"Uh...what is Hiccup doing?" Tuff asked.

"Crys whatever you do, don't touch him." Her grandmother ordered.

"He'll feel more confined."

She ran up and kneeled in front of him.

"No...no...I...don't wanna die..."

"Henry it's a memory. It's your mind taking you back." Crys said soothingly.

Toothless' ears shot up and he bounded towards his blood brother. He whined and purred, nudging Henry. Shakily the boy reached out a hand and the dragon pushed his snout into his palm.

"To...Toothless?"

"He's right here. I'm right here. It's just a memory."

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Yeah....Just a...."

He keeled forward, exhausted. He barely managed to keep his face from hitting dirt thanks to his elbows. Tuffnut looked even more confused. The elder simply shook her head.

"Henry almost died one day and the experience eternally haunts him. It will until his dying day."

"Died? What, he get on the wrong side of a mace?" Ruff asked.

"I...was almost killed...by vikings like you!" Henry shouted, going from sudden exhaustion to full on rage. Barf and Belch looked at each other before growling at their savior's tone. They were their riders and they wouldn't let him get near.

From his hip, Henry picked up a silver handle and thick guard with a hole where the blade should be.

"You just couldn't stay on that damn island. You had to come and make what little life I had here miserable like you did before I left." He growled, head down.

"Always had to pick on the freak. Always had to push me around because I wasn't a viking....You people ruin everything you touch!"

He reached behind his back and clicked the handle in place. He pulled and drew a saber. The twins froze. He was armed. 

"Hiccup no!"

Crys ran in front of him.

"You need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when I-"

"You are stressed, you are ill, and your house and workshop burned down along with everything in it. I get it. I tolerated you letting off a bit of steam at them at first, but this is crossing the line. Put the sword away now." Crys ordered calmly.

"This isn't you, this is your anger talking."

"Of course it is! It's the only language they speak other than pain, something I know from actual experience!"

"Whoa man!" Tuffnut shouted, hands in the air.

"Dude, I think it's more the principle kind of threat." His sister pointed out.

"Ya think?" 

Ruffnut nodded.

"Kinda how Astrid always threatens to wring Snot's neck."

"Ah....I see what your saying. Our Hiccup was never a violent person. Certainly he caused his fair amount of destruction, but I recall that was from lack of foresight. One must always have safety precautions, don't you agree sister?"

"Indubitably dear brother. A proper prank should never cause permanent harm, at least to the average receiver."

One head looked at the other and they both grinned.

Yeah...they were keeping them.

The elder patted her grand daughter on the shoulder, silently requesting step aside. Crys did and the elder stood face to face with the raging man.

"Your father did the exact same thing last night when I told him of the accident and why you left home."

He paused, knuckles still white as he held onto his sword.

"But there is one difference between then and now, you can control this. You've done it before. Look at the rage, understand it, and let it go."

Frustrated, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and did the meditation. He pictured the rage, like many times before, as a sphere of metal, white hot from the forge. With mental hands, he grasped the object, rolling it in his palms before dropping it into water. He watched his hate sizzle, breaking apart as the sudden cold. If only he could do that to his other emotions.

He would love to do that to his hope. To the little voice in the back of his mind that told him people could change. That he should've stayed. Sometimes he pictured the voice to be his younger self, the one forced into dragon training. The one...that looked into his brother's eyes and saw that they were wrong about dragons.

The young man suddenly felt extremely exhausted. He always did when he thought about it, but it was probably just the fever coming back with a vengeance.

"Ah easy there."

He looked blearily up at the elder. She felt his forehead.

"Slight spike. Best get him back to bed Crys dear."

She cupped his cheek.

"Running away from your feelings isn't rebellion, it's denial."

He nodded meekly. She didn't know what was going on in his head, not even his mother. It was easy to suppress. Easy to run away. He didn't want things more complicated than that. 

At least that's what he hoped.


	29. Time Alone

"Stop it. I can't make your momma's nest if you keep taking sticks." Rhika rebuked the three baby Spinetails, who were making a game of every time she turned her back, one of them would take a piece of the newly built nest for a toy.

Stormfly merely watched, content with her hatchlings being hatchlings.

In the distance, Astrid watched, protected by a tree. The babies...made her curious. They hopped around, played tug of war with sticks, wrestled, and in general, being kids. It was...almost uplifting to see such happiness and raw innocence. They didn't look like monsters right then and there.

"Warms my heart whenever I see children play, makes me know I did my part in keeping this place safe."

She stiffened and whirled around. The toymaker, a short old man with white hair that stuck out like lightning bolts, barely being tamed by a ragged bandanna, walked up, playing with a carved block in his hands.

"I remember seeing that look in your eyes. It used to stare at me a lot. A look from one denied a childhood. A chance to be a kid."

He turned to her.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a game called Senet?"

She blinked at the question.

"...Can't say I have."

"Come. I am in need of an opponent that doesn't drink. I desire a challenge."

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"And you're asking me...why?" She asked as he began to walk away. He turned and smiled.

"Why should anyone need to have a reason to have joy in their life? I do not recall smiling being taxed, much as Sebastian would like it to be. He's just a tired old man who dearly wants to just smoke and drink the rest of his days away. Unfortunately for him, I'm still around to make sure he doesn't get away with it."

He smiled contagiously. She felt her own lips break into a small smirk.

"If he's an old man, what does that make you?"

"One who makes sure it's just a number. Someone has to keep up with your generation, might as well be me." He replied before laughing.

"Come, it is the game of my homeland and simple to learn. Perhaps you will learn of my country of Misr, though I think you vikings would shrivel up in the sun or freeze to death under the moon!"

He began to laugh once more and gave her knee a poke with his staff.

"Everyone can learn a thing or two, just takes an open mind to try."

An open mind? She guess she could give it a go. What's the worse that could happen?

 

"Hey, Boom?"

The blacksmith looked up from his anvil and gave a small smile. At the counter was Henry, looking a bit worse for wear, but recovered from his ordeal.

"Can...Can I hide in the back for a little bit...My mom is still pretty mad at me." The young man asked.

Boom merely shook his head in mirth and jerked it back as a gesture to come in, giving Henry a pat on the head as he passed. Just a little gesture to let him know he still cared. The former heir gave a small smile in return, though it looked a little forced. Boom didn't want to bug him though. If he needed an ear, he'd tell him. They were practically family after all. Poor boy just probably wanted a nap. Not the first time.

The blacksmith picked his hammer back up and continued his work, softly singing a tune in his baritone, though to everyone else it was like someone had invited a choir into the shop.

"Black and white with gray in the middle, just like life through the eye of a needle.

Births too short, deaths too long, oh great gods where has the color gone.

Look around Look around, Fire Fire on the ground. Jump through some hoops, prove your mettle, never ever settle.

Look around look around, water water-"

He looked up briefly and stopped the carol to see the visiting blacksmith.

"Afternoon." Gobber greeted. 

Boom nodded and gestured him in, placing his current project into water to cool.

"Listen, Boom, was it? Probably half the town's heard, but..."

"I am aware. My sister told me." Boom whispered.

Gobber jumped a foot in the air at the blacksmith's voice. Though he barely moved his lips, a murmur from his was the equivalent of a Viking's indoor voice, which was still pretty loud.

Most of all was his accent. He had a posh and well mannered tone to his words, much like the governor's. He spoke like he belonged in a council room, not a forge.

"Well, I say tell, but it was more of a note. Sister can't speak anymore, hasn't for a long bloody time. A shame really, she had a beautiful voice, like our mum. I got Da's strength."

Gobber looked at him, jaw dropped.

"Fresh blades for the fight, sharp or dull is the challenger choosing. Have to keep it equal though I wish it to be in our favor. Nothing personal, you understand."

The blacksmith then went to a keg in the corner and poured some liquid from the tap into his mug.

"I...never heard ye speak before, yer partner usually does all the talking."

"I speak to very few on constant occasions. I usually had to shout over my da's hammering when I was a wee child that it has become a habit. Have to focus to keep the volume low."

Gobber blinked.

"Mead?"

He brightened.

"Usually won't say no to that, but have to pass for the moment, I'm looking for Hic-I mean Henry."

Boom raised an eyebrow.

"In the back room, napping probably. His mother can hen. Not the first time he rushed over here to grab a snooze."

Gobber chuckled.

"Sounds like Valka all right...you don't mind if I go..."

"Not a problem."

The two men came to an understanding over the last few days. They both had Henry under their wing and treated him like family. Neither of them wanted to see him hurt.

It was hardly a friendship, more of a mutual arrangement.

"Thank ye."

Gobber then headed inside the storage/workroom.

What he found made his heart ache. It was just like in his own shop. A simple set of candles sat on the top of a desk, throwing light on drawings, blueprints, and various other papers and models. The largest of them all was a design for some kind of fin. Before he could study it a strained voice interrupted him.

"Please leave. I want to be alone, Gobber."

He spun around to see a cot and Henry with his back to him laying on it. His metal foot and armor discarded to one side. The boy curled up tighter and refused to look at him.

He looked more fragile than the blacksmith ever seen him. The tone too...he'd been crying.

"I wanted to talk to ye."

"I don't feel like talking." His former apprentice replied stubbornly.

Gobber sighed and sat down at the desk.

"I'm not here to convince ya to come back to Berk. I'd know how miserable you'd be there. Though with all the scars you might earn a few points."

His joke didn't even get a pity snort.

"I didn't get them from battle, I got them from a trap."

"Griplout lost both of his arms in a freak mutton accident." Gobber pointed out.

"He's still respected."

"He's a Viking."

Henry curled up tighter.

"I never was....Just tell Da-Stoick to leave. He never wanted me anyway."

Gobber gazed at the young man as his body shook with silent sobs.

"Hiccup, ye dad loves ya."

"Shut up!" 

The blacksmith paled at the sudden change in volume.

"He gave up on me! He told me himself before I left! He didn't love me! He only cared because I was...I was..."

His tears became more vocal as he choked on his last few words.

"Just leave! Just leave and never come back! Let him keep the lie! I just want to sleep....I don't want anymore nightmares."

Henry clutched at his head, fingernails digging into his scalp. Suddenly he was taken into an embrace as Gobber got up, scooped him into his beefy arms, and sat back down. Without a word, the blacksmith rocked, like he had done a thousand times before when his apprentice was just a baby and his father was doing his chiefly duties. Slowly he kept his momentum, calming the young man. The tears slowed, his body loosened, and Henry fell asleep.

Even when he was young, exhaustion would make his self defeating and sarcastic remarks pierce harder than they usually did. He'd seen it multiple times during the midnight sun festival. However there were still a few tricks the older man had up his sleeve to calm him down. One was rocking and the other was pulling out a blanket that he was first swaddled in. Others would call it babying the boy, but most days, Gobber was the only person the kid had.

Once the old blacksmith was satisfied that Henry was in a deep enough sleep, he replaced him back onto the cot and pulled a simple blanket to his chin.

"Night Hiccup...you need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toymaker who was talking to Astrid is Yuichi's grandfather. And Misr is the Arabic name for Egypt.
> 
> And for those who are curious as to what Senet is: [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Senet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Senet)


	30. Comedy and Error

Stephan was a proud beast. He was elegant, powerful, and respected. He was an elder dragon, not an alpha species, but one with knowledge and experience.

He, as well as others, considered him the human alpha's second in command. 

After all, he was for his father.

The shimmering iron gray elder snoozed in the sunlight, head gracefully laying like a sleeping swan, until he heard galloping. Stephan yawned and raised his head as Toothless squealed to a halt in front of him. Before even given permission to speak, the Skyrunner began to ramble, barely able to sit still. It was clear to the elder that it had to do with his brother. Stephan reached out a wing, bonked Toothless on the nose, and growled. 

If he had a problem he was going to have to go slower. He could barely understand as is.

Toothless grumbled an apology and began to explain. Stephan nodded at intervals to show he was listening. Once the young dragon had finished his story, he looked up expectantly at the elder for guidance. Stephan snorted, yawned and scratched under his chin, thinking. Indeed this was a human problem, and were it any other dragon or any other sort of domestic disturbance, he'd just tell them that unless it came to blows, stay out of it.

But unfortunately that didn't seem to be an option, especially with this...particular dragon. Toothless was a Skyrunner, as the humans called their kind. The dragon word for their species was too complicated for a non dragon tongue to articulate. They were the fastest and most deadly dragon in the world, only short of the alpha species. That raw talent came with respect and a bit of snobbery, however Toothless did not have that sort of attitude.

His mate taught him another way to get what he wanted. The Skyrunner would get as tiny as possible, make his eyes grow watery, sweep his tail, and pout. Stephan refused for that to happen again so when it came to Toothless, his problems are looked at and settled quickly, and every single dragon on the island knew exactly why.

The elder stretched and gave a short cry to the sky. Moments later, Maria set down and gave her mate a greeting before giving her pseudo son a greeting as well. Stephan explained what needed to be done and the Memoryseeker flew off to fulfill his instructions. Then he turned to the Skyrunner and gave him orders too.

For fish. He needed food before this debacle started and he was feeling peckish. Of course he was fully aware the younger one couldn't go hunting, but the fishermen always made sure there was a net of fish just for the elder and no other dragons would steal from it. They would be tattled on before they swallowed their first mackerel.

Soon enough he was snacking, allowing the young dragon a few fish for himself as a reward.

"Lookie lookie what we got here. You're a big boy ain't yah?"

Stephan looked up to see Alvin, dirty, muddy, and holding an axe. The elder raised an eyebrow before scooping up another fish.

"Oi! Tremble in fear, dragon! I'm Alvin the Treacherous! One of the best dragon slayers!"

The elder looked at him once more, gave him a moment of study, and swept his tail, knocking the chief into the nearest tree.

Thus started the most hilarious game of tennis Toothless had ever seen. Alvin would get up, charge, and Stephan would swat him away. The chief getting more frustrated every time. The elder saw him as no threat, being a dragon once ridden into battlefields before the human was even born.

"Stephan! I'm here. What the-"

Ace came up the staircase and saw the damaged trees, the annoyed elder, the out of wind Outcast chief, and the throughly entertained Skyrunner, popping his fish like popcorn. 

Stoick and Valka walked up next, the woman having a hand over her mouth in shock at the damage, and the man, eyes wide at the exhausted Outcast.

"Well...certainly didn't expect this. Of all the dragons you picked a fight with, Alvin, had to be the war veteran."

Stephan stretched and exposed his neck, showing the many failures people had in slaying him. He then wrapped his tail around one of the chief's legs, hung him upside down, shook him a few times to get rid of all the weapons, and deposited him in front of his alpha.

He had his fun, now they needed to get rid of the nuisance.

"This...this is very sad Alvin." Stoick said to the Outcast.

"Shaddup yah ninny." The other chief groaned.

"Valka get the guards. It will put all our minds at ease when he is finally put into a cell. One we especially made for you."

Toothless went over and hissed, knowing exactly who he was and what he did.

"A preferred alternative to death by plasma blast I think."

Soon enough the man was hauled away on a stretcher for the simple reason that he could barely move thanks to the encounter and finally they all could get down to business.

"You needed to speak Stephan? I am always willing to listen."

"This dragon talks?" Stoick asked.

"No, though I think we should all be ready to dive off the nearest cliff when that happens. Maria translates and since they're are several of us, I'll be the mouth piece."

Maria sang and nuzzled her rider before extending one of her antenna.

Stephan began to speak. The antenna attached to Ace's forehead and there was a pause before the governor began.

"It has come to my attention that there is a feud on our soil. One that will cost lives. The nest has a name for you, slayer of my kind. Would you care to hear it?"

"What does that matter? And it isn't a feud dragon! It's none-"

"It is my concern when one of your infamy comes to this place, Hair of Bloody Red. I was not aware of your presence until now. You seek the Peacekeeper, do you not? You have made even the mighty Skyrunner fear, an outstanding feat."

Toothless gave the elder a look and huffed.

"Hair of..."

The chief stroked his beard.

"Who is this Peacekeeper?"

"It is what the dragons called Hiccup." Valka told her husband.

"Indeed, Sister of Dragons. Peacekeeper is one I shall protect to my dying breath. Now I wish to know, why?"

"He is my son, lizard! He is coming back with me to Berk!"

Toothless hissed, fangs bared.

"Teeth that Vanish, you will back down!" The elder ordered.

The dragon retracted his teeth, glared at the chief, and went back to his pile of fish, his back to the group.

"This is the name of your human nest?"

"Berk is the closest to the queen's." Valka explained.

"Ah....The one of easy targets. You are for the truly desperate to regain her favor. Many who seek a quick solution lose their lives to you as the One with Meaty Legs tells me."

"Who?"

Just then a Stonetail flew above their heads, holding a few chunks of marble. They set them down, bowed towards the elder, and began to round the stones with their claws.

"She is my attendant. Even dragon bones ache with age. She is merely called Meatlug."

She turned, took one look at Stoick, and flew as fast as her wings could carry her behind the elder and whined.

"But I am off subject. Is it not the human way to let your spawn fly from your nest? Peacekeeper is happy here with his mate."

Stoick swallowed.

"Oh? So it's official then?" Valka asked.

"What is?" 

"Oh, Hiccup and Crys have been making goo goo eyes at each other for ages, even before I came. She has a good backbone as well as a gentle heart and I know she loves him deeply. I am fully supportive of their relation-"

"Whoa whoa wait a minute."

Ace tapped the antenna and Maria retracted it.

"Woo migraine. I'll let you finish Steph, but I want to say that if they are engaged, neither of them have said a word to me and I very much doubt that after the stabbing fiasco, my daughter would keep that from me while she thought I was dying."

The chief's jaw dropped.

"Our son and..."

"Yes, my Crys. I trust and love Henry and gods know I tease him like no other, but I swear to Death if they are planning to elope!"

Toothless face pawed and had enough. He got up and roared. The three adults stopped arguing and looked to the Skyrunner. He took one claw, drew the shape of an egg in the dirt, pointed to himself, then pointed to the direction of the hatchling cave in the distance.

"Oh....I think I understand what's going on...maybe..."

Toothless sighed, really wished that there wasn't a language barrier, and spoke to Maria. She nodded and attached her antenna to Ace once more.

"THEY'VE BEEN TOO BUSY WATCHING MY HATCHLINGS DUMB HUMANS! YOU ARE STRESSING BOTH ME AND BUDDY OUT!"

The chief didn't know whether to sigh or cringe, but before he could do either Toothless continued.

"HE BARELY SLEEP WITHOUT SAYING SORRY! NO SLEEP WITHOUT BLOODY HAIR IN DREAMS! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

The feeler disconnected and Ace swayed.

"Okay, you done Toothless? I can only take so much."

Ace sighed.

"Stoick, if I were a superstitious or paranoid man, I would've thrown you off the island when you first stepped on it. It's barely been four days and three people want you dead, your party has caused nothing but trouble, and it's quite clear to at least to me that you want to take Henry back when you haven't even spoken to the boy. What I should be asking is why the ever loving fuck should I let even let you stay here for one more afternoon! There is only so much I can deal with before having a stroke!"

"HE'S MY SON!"

"Then why the hel didn't you act like I was."

All three spun around to see Henry at the edge of the treeline, his hood down.

"I heard Toothless' call, I thought he was fighting something, and clearly he was. Why do you care Stoick? You gave up on me. You gave up on Mom. What gives you the Odin damn right to come here and order me to come home like you did three years ago?"

He walked over.

"Before I go on this, I'd like to make clear that Crys and I haven't mutually discussed becoming engaged yet, I wanted to ask for your blessing first, Master. From what I heard from Boom, Ryuu's mom was talking and he's learned that when she is going, never to shut her up, even when she's wrong. That's it. Nothing else. We aren't eloping. Why the heck would you think that, Skullcrusher would track us down in a matter of days. Not to mention the fact that with the new kids, both of us will be grounded on and off until they are ready to fly."

All the adults sighed in relief.

"Now tell me you son a troll, what gives you the right to order me like a child? Far as you were concerned back in the day, I was a nuisance."

"Hiccup I-" Stoick began.

"No! You are going to shut up and listen before I box your ears!" Henry roared.

Suddenly the chief recalled all the times his father yelled at him when he was a boy. The elder was right, his son was a rebel.

"I tried to be like you, to be like every other viking. When I couldn't emulate, I tried to make you proud some other way. I tried to make your life easier. My inventions, my bouts as the Midnight Messenger, not to mention that I was the person that kept that house from falling apart! I wanted you to smile at me, tell me that you're proud of what I was doing, but that wasn't good enough! I wasn't Snotlout. I wasn't Astrid. I wasn't a perfect Viking until the Gods damned dragon training! Did you even read that letter? I wasn't going to live a lie and I'm sure as hel aren't now! The son you are looking for didn't exist and never will! Hiccup Haddock is dead! He died from a despicable Viking trap meant for dragons! Because of a war he refused to take part in! I am Henry Dragonborn. The day when you said you gave up on me, I gave up on you."

"Hiccup I never said that-" Stoick countered.

"Oh really? Because I recall our conversation quite clearly, even after all these years. I remember clear as day what people said about me. "Stoick's child has finally come to fruit." "Maybe it won't be so bad to have him as chief." I-"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, that is enough!" Ace ordered.

"I understand that you are upset, that you were not treated very well, and that maybe the universe didn't deal you the best hand. But this is to the point where that if you don't calm down, you will have another episode. I remember the last time where your rage blinded you. You nearly killed a man."

"What?! My Hiccup?"

"I am aware that is one of the long term side effects of the elixir, as that is the nature of it, but my sister and I didn't teach you the arts of killing just for you to turn it on your own kin. Like it or not, Stoick is your father. Family makes mistakes and sometimes it hurts. But-"

"Why the hel are you taking his side!" Henry roared.

"I'm not. It's quite clear to me that you need to get this off your chest for you to truly recover. To finally drop this heavy load you have been carrying for almost three years, but this isn't the way. Were you thinking straight, I would be behind you. Now please, breathe before you do something you will monumentally regret."

"Hiccup, please....I missed you." His father said quietly.

There was a flicker across the young man's face, a look of remorse, before rage took its place once more. 

"How you were treated by our village is all my fault. I missed you more than you could ever know. How do I-"

"Shut up! If you didn't want me gone, you would've treated me better! Do you think just because you missed me means you get a free pass?! That you want me now the past disappears? No one wants me on Berk and no one ever will!"

"Hiccup calm down." His mother requested.

"No I won't calm down! This man cares nothing about family! I heard from Gobber what you tried to do. I heard what you were arguing about. I'd rather face the Red Death than deal with your condescending attitude for the rest of my life! Toothless!"

The dragon's ears perked at his name and he rushed to his brother who swiftly got on.

"I am leaving. You can send a Fluttermail when these savages have cleared out. I refuse to be apart of this any longer. Consider the duel retracted unless you leave by the next sunset."

"Wait, HICCUP!" His father yelled as the Skyrunner kicked off.

“Hiccup is dead! My name is Henry!" The young man shouted before with a familiar screech, the two sped out of sight.

"...Well this is a right mess and I helped make it." Ace stated before sighing. He unceremoniously collapsed on the grass.

"Ace what do you mean, it wasn't-" Valka began.

"I shouldn't have made him my apprentice. If I didn't the accident wouldn't have happened and these bouts of rage and the constant mood swings wouldn't be happening."

The governor put his hands on his face.

"All I wanted was for him to find a water source. I should've gone with him. If I did I would've seen it and I wouldn't have to had to make the elixir." 

The chief's wife blinked.

"...Come again?"

Ace exhaled and removed his hands.

"There is a potion in my family, a very powerful one. That's how Hiccup survived. That's why Hiccup considers Toothless his brother instead of his "bud" now. One of the ingredients is the blood donated by a dragon. If done right, it can bring even the weakest baby from the brink of death, done wrong, it's the deadliest poison in the world."

The chief paused as he saw tears leak out from the man's eyes.

"I tried everything I could to save him. I didn't want to resort to the elixir, but...he was fading fast. He just kept crying...crying for his father to save him. It was...I didn't...I didn't want to lose him like I lost my Sam...I couldn't see the boy who became my son die just like him." 

Shaky sobs raked the young man's body as Valka walked over and held her friend. Stoick just stood there, dumbstruck.

Hiccup was crying for him in his last moments. Crying out for a father who hadn't shown him love. And the man that did was tearing himself apart for what he could've done to keep him out of danger in the first place.

"...I did this."

The walls of denial, deflection, and stubbornness had been steadily cracking over the past few days. Those three words broke the barriers and forced the truth in. He really was here for himself. He had read the letter a million times but it never sank in, he wasn't searching for his son, he was searching for his heir he was proud of after all this time. Instead of cherishing the child he had, he selfishly wanted a better one, and it drove a wedge between them.

He had done this, he made his Hiccup what he was today.

"Valka...get me on a dragon."


	31. Coming to Roost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that we missed an opportunity of posting a new chapter on the anniversary of when we started posting this story! XD But anyway, we're glad that so many of you guys are enjoying our fic!
> 
> -PhenomJak

Nope! Nope! Nope nope nope! Not in a million years. 

"Bah!" Boom shouted, throwing his hands in the air and storming out of his shop.

"Chief will have to ride bareback, Skullcrusher refuses to work with me, even for fish!"

The dragon snorted, of course he was, he wasn't going to let a dragon killer ride him, he had standards!

Ace scratched his head. 

"Well, the only other person I think he'll listen to is Crys, but I doubt my daughter will help considering..."

His voice died off and Stoick rubbed his eyes. He needed a drink.

"You!" Ace stiffened and turned around to see Astrid stomping up to him.

"Call off your lizard!"

The governor blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Call. Off. Your. Lizard." The shield maiden hissed.

She then jammed a finger to a nearby house where Stormfly was clumsily hiding behind. It didn't help that her tail was waving back and forth above the smokestack.

"Hmmmmm. Fascinating. I've never seen her act that way before. I wonder...."

He glanced at Astrid, circled around her, gazed at her studded skirt for a moment, and to double check did a sniff test. Ace took out his journal. 

"Hmmm. If I had to guess...I'd say she's imprinted. Mother dragons usually do that when they see orphan babies of their particular breed and sometimes of other breeds depending on the situation. Perhaps you-"

"I don't care, make her stop!"

"And get myself trampled on by taking away her newest child? I'm not suicidal, thank you."

Astrid blinked.

"You are much like a Spinetail. Vain, stubborn, driven, very much like a common member of their female species. I am an example of them accepting a human as one of their own, but I'm considered an alpha, above them. You....you must be an equal. And like all Spinetail babies, you will be watched until it's safe to fly from the nest."

Just then the mothering dragon inched up to the group, bowing quickly before messing with the warrior's hair.

“What?! I’m eighteen!”

“That's very young in dragon years. Also perhaps she is not happy with your look. Spring is when they look for mates. She wants you to be at your best.”

Astrid’s face softened and she turned to Stormfly who gazed at her warmly. Ace sighed and went up to the pair.

“Raise your dominate hand, close your eyes, and trust.” The governor said in a soft tone, helping her. The shield maiden did as instructed and within a heartbeat she felt warmth and soft yet scaled skin under her palm. She opened her eyes as the Spinetail cooed.

“She’s yours and you’re hers. From this day, your hearts, your minds, your breath, will be the same, and nothing will tear you apart.” 

The robin blue dragon cried out to the heavens before giving Astrid an enormous lick and nuzzling her.

“Ugh! Stop it! I get it! I get it!”

Then three babies sprinted out of their hiding places, tackling their new human sibling and giving her a traditional dragon greeting.

“What did you just do?” Stoick asked.

“Hm? Oh, the hand thing. Something Henry and I discovered when we first bonded with our dragons. It's sort of...well...I’m actually still figuring it out why it works but it does and right now I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Now where were-“

“Let go of me you hook fanged son of a-“ 

Ace groaned and spun on his foot, going towards the sound of the shouting.

“I swear I’m jinxed today!”

A moment later a peeved Hookfang landed in front of his alpha, the current heir to Berk hanging out of his mouth by his vest.

“Please don’t let him eat me!” Snotlout pleaded.

“Dragons can’t digest human flesh. They vomit it out within hours of swallowing.” Ace replied dryly.

“...Really?”

The governor gave him a deadpanned look.

“Do you want me to have it be tested on you or do you want to explain what's going on.”

He was deposited on the ground.

“I swear I wasn’t trying to kill it!”

“Him.”

Snotlout paused.

“Hookfang is male, but go on.”

“I remembered your daughter having a pretty dagger and she told me she lost it and I was gonna go looking-“

Ace's face darkened.

“I am not fond of liars, boy.”

Snotlout sighed and dusted himself off.

“Truth was, I was trying to figure out why everyone is so...in love with our enemy. The twins have been causing havoc in the sky on a Zippleback and refuse to come down, Fishlegs was cooing over a Gronckle that ran your “library”, and my Astrid has been stalked by a Nadder! I always thought Monstrous Nightmares were the coolest dragon-“

Hookfang, recognizing his viking name, preened and held his head up high at the compliment.

“And I thought, if I could tame a dragon my dad would finally be proud of me and Astrid would kiss me.”

Ace sighed.

“Aw kid.”

“Don’t call me that! I’m 18!”

“Let me finish or I’m calling you brat instead.”

He ran a hand down his face.

“There is something I learned from my dad when I was younger, about your age. My sister is a warrior, the best here. She has trounced armies, has speed no one can match, and the ability to scare anyone just by looking into their eyes. I was always jealous of how strong she was. Though I could calm and speak to dragons, I never thought I was good enough. My dad caught me sulking one day and he told me that though my sister was impressive, he was just as proud of me as he was of her. All the riches and strength in the world can’t be exchanged or given for love. True, unending love. It is the only thing that is carried to beyond the grave. If your father can’t love you because you don’t have something, he isn’t a father worth his title.”

Ace gave a small smile.

“I should know. My dad gave up being ruler of a kingdom to be with my mom. Don’t need many things to be happy. Take Hook for example. He gets his food, his own cave, and a space all of his own. He’s...well I assume he’s content. Hard to tell really, he’s crotchety.”

The dragon snorted and looked at Snotlout. He then sniffed him.

“Uh, what’s he doing?”

“Well...hard to tell with him some days, but I think he is rather upset about the father thing. Male dragons can have paternal instincts just like females have maternal.”

A wing was wrapped around the young viking and held close to Hookfang’s chest.

“Wow you are really warm! Mr. Governor, I think I like dragons now.”

Ace hid a smirk but nodded.

“Glad to hear it.”

He turned to walk away.

“Does that mean I can ride him?”

Ace sighed.

“I’ll get the kids to teach you in a bit, we have a situation.”

“Do you guys give him a saddle and everything?”

“Scales are hard on trousers.”

“Ace!”

The governor turned to see his mother running towards him.

“Mom what’s wrong?”

“I saw it in the stones. She’s coming. The queen.”

“As in grandmother?”

She shook her head.

“The other one.”

Ace paled.

“Oh sweet virtues. Henry was going southwest, the same direction as the nest. He’s heading straight for her! VALKA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Instead of waiting any longer, the Red Death has finally decided to bring the fight to Sunset.
> 
> As a certain dwarf would say... "Well, shit."
> 
> (Points to anyone who knows who I'm talking about XD)


	32. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I am so sorry about the months of no new chapter! Life really got in the way for the both of us, and we’ve been getting ideas for new fics (like the Fallout 4 one we just started this week.)
> 
> Hopefully next time this happens, we’ll give a warning first.

Both dragon and rider were seething as they flew, each feeding off the other’s anger.

“I can’t believe he would do that, oh wait, yes I can. Stoick has never been told no. Good riddance.”

Toothless snorted.

“Viking traditions, viking values, and damn viking pride! I hate it all!”

His brother growled in agreement.

“It’s not like I miss it. The great hall, Gobber’s forge, Gothi’s hut,....the cove.”

Okay now he was laying on a little thick for the dragon’s liking.

“Nope, don’t miss it. Don’t miss Snoggletog, the feasts when dad came home, when he used to tell me tales of heroes before going to bed when I was little, the honey cakes I’d get from Mrs. Fallensnow after I fix one of her pans...”

Toothless gave his rider a sideways look and had he had eyebrows, one would be raised. The message was clear.

‘Are you trying to convince me or yourself?’

“What am I doing? There are legitimate reasons why I hate the place! My generation and most of those before it! 300 years of being cut from the same cloth that imagination and change scares them! Let them stay like that! They deserve it!”

Now his brother was just being annoying. He was content with letting him ramble but this was getting to the point where the words he was saying was like venom. He needed to get this off his chest now. Sure he enjoyed brooding, but this was over the line.

The dragon scanned the world below before seeing a large sea stack. He immediately dived for it. His rider shouted in surprised as they landed and was promptly bucked off.

“By Odin’s good eye, what’s your problem?”

The dragon sat down at looked at him.

“I am not running from the problem if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s a....”

Henry’s voice died and his arms went limp to his sides.

“What do you want me to say? Yes, I’m a coward! Yes, I’m weak! I can’t face my father and I’m scared of making a mistake like....like I feel I did all of those years ago.”

Toothless’ ear flaps perked. This wasn’t what he wanted to start out with but not the best time to complain.

“I told myself and Crys that I had a spine! One I thought I grew a long time ago!”

He grabbed the helmet from his belt and threw it across the mossy surface.

“Soon as my mind is set and I look at him....I feel like I’m 15 again and we’re in the workshop and he’s telling me how...how proud he was of me. The one time....the one gods damn time...that I did something right and....” 

Tears began to run down his face.

“The only selfish thing I’ve wanted was someone to love me back then. I thought that if I worked hard, I would be accepted. When I met you and knew I couldn’t kill a dragon...then it just began to snow ball and...”

Toothless purred and nudged his brother’s shaking body.

“He was proud of me because he thought I could kill. He was proud of me even though it was a lie. He almost gave up on me...He was just....tolerating me. I was useless.”

Henry then began to bawl into his brother’s scales, hiccuping every once in a while and muttering. Toothless gurgled and hummed, trying to comfort in his own way. Dragons could cry as well, but he knew it wouldn’t help.

“Why am I such a wreck? I barely...can think anymore...”

“Hiccup! Hiccup! Whoa!”

Both heads shot up as they heard yelling. Henry wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and looked around before seeing in the distance a Stonetail and Fishlegs uncomfortably riding it....wait he knew that one. It was Meatlug, Stephan’s attendant. How did she....

He smacked his forehead. She must’ve been there and Stephan ordered her to find him and hijacked the nearest person to ride her. She refused to give up, even when the deck was stacked against her.

Meatlug skidded a bit as she landed on the sea stack, now getting a hair crowded. She cooed a greeting to Toothless as a shaking Fishlegs got off of her.

“Well that was...an adventure and a half. Thanks boy.”

“Girl.” Henry corrected, his back stiff as he faced away from him. His eyes were still misty and he refused to show weakness in front of a viking, even one he was semi close to.

“Ex-excuse me?”

“Meatlug is female. She’s Stephan’s attendant.”

“Oh....Oh! Sorry girl.”

She gave her rider a playful lick before getting into a dragon conversation with her fellow lizard.

“I um....well I’m not sure why I’m here. Have you been...crying?”

“No!” He fiercely defended before noticing his voice cracked as he said it.

“Well can you at least face me?...please? Not very polite ya know.” Fishlegs pointed out.

Henry growled inwardly and turned to his former fellow villager. He kept his jaw tight and his entire body like a board.

“I...read some of your journals in the library. I’m sorry.”

“Wha....What?!”

“The really smart Terrible Terror dropped them in front of me when I asked for more books on dragons. I swear no one else has read them besides me, least out of our group! I’m really sorry about what happened in the past and my part in it. My dad always told me to get all the facts first before making assumptions and to think about the long run. I didn’t when it came to hanging out with Snotlout and the others. I only thought about how to stop them from bullying me too. I’m sorry for leaving you out in the cold like that. I’m so happy for you to have found a place for you to belong that I’m half tempted to leave Berk too, but I couldn’t do that to my mom and dad. I’m their only son ya know? Still, riding dragons is really really cool, though being plucked off the ground is not all that fun. Almost thought I’d lose my third breakfast. But Meatlug here goes at a good pace and I wouldn’t mind learning more about riding. Dragons really aren’t what we thought huh?...Why are you laughing?”

Henry held himself as he shook with mirth, his tears of pain becoming laughter. He had forgotten how easily Fishlegs could ramble, jumping from one subject to the next like a cat leaps to the next piece of furniture. He was one of the few people who could keep up with him. Tears went down his face as he hugged his old friend.

“I missed you a lot, ‘legs. I missed Berk a lot too.”

Fishlegs awkwardly returned it before pulling them apart.

“What do you mean?”

Henry dried his tears on his damp sleeve.

“The night...before the ceremony. Da-Stoick came into my workshop. I didn’t want to kill the dragon ‘legs. It wasn’t my nature. He was so proud of me and....I wasn’t overpowering the dragons. Everything I did, I learned from watching and observing Toothless. They love a grass than makes them euphoric, I used it on Meatlug when she charged me. I found they have a special spot that if you scratch it, they go numb with pleasure. I did that to Stormfly. They chase moving light like prey which is what I did to the Flutterfire. I lied, ‘legs, and my father was proud of it! He didn’t care the why, only that I was doing good in training! He told me he almost gave up on me!”

Fishlegs’ jaw dropped.

“He doesn’t want me for me. I thought I grew enough of a spine to face him and well...”

“Grew plenty of a spine to put Astrid in her place.”

“Astrid is Astrid. Stoick is....”

“Your dad, I get it. But you know what?”

Henry looked away and waited.

“I think it was pretty brave to try riding a dragon. Really brave to try what you did in the arena too. You had only one dragon react to it and yet you went with your gut and tried it anyway. Also you know what?”

Henry looked at him.

“My mom has said multiple times that you would go places. She said everyone was banking on you, including Snotlout’s dad, that you would die before winter ended when you were a baby, but you survived. You’ve been a fighter since we were small....well, smaller. Now look at you!”

Henry gave him a dead panned look.

“You just gestured to all of me.”

Toothless gave a snort of laughter.

“Oh hush you.”

“Exactly! You’ve been through Helhiem and back....I read all of the journals by the way.”

Henry then scowled.

“It’s a library. You don’t donate personal journals to one if you don’t want people to read them.”

Henry sighed.

“Fair point, continue.”

“You’ve been to the mainland. You’ve fought slavers, wolves, bandits, you name it! Snotlout can’t even say that! A good chunk of Berk couldn’t say it!”

His friend bowed.

“Why thank you. Though I will say it was Crys with the slavers, Ryuu and Yuichi with the wolves, and everybody with the bandits.”

“And you know what? If anyone calls you useless, I will stand up. You are not useless. Minor anger issues but....considering your parents...”

“Oh ha ha.”

“I’m serious. I saw your mom looked ready to wear the chief’s skin for a cape. The dragon behind her looked less scary than her.”

“Well Cloudjumper is actually very docile and-“

They both covered their ears as a mighty roar ripped through the empty ocean.

“What was that?” Fishlegs cried.

Henry rushed to Toothless’ saddlebags and pulled out his spyglass. He turned his gaze towards where the sound came from.

“She’s coming. She’s tolerated the alphas’ presence for long enough.”

“Who?”

“The queen. She’s taking the fight to Sunset.”

He passed the glass to Fishlegs who looked.

“That’s-“

“Yep. The Red Death. The queen that’s been terrorizing Berk and the rest of the area for 300 years.”

“She’s....She’s huge.”

Henry smirked.

“The Bewilderbeast is bigger. Come on. We need to warn the island.”

Fishlegs gulped.

“You mean...”

“You’re getting a crash course on dragon flying. Hopefully minus the crashing. We need to get back now.”

Henry then leapt up onto his brother and Fishlegs clambered onto Meatlug.

“First lesson: not falling off.”


End file.
